Dawn Over Remnant
by The Doormaster
Summary: Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara are all dropped into the world of Remnant without any real clue as to how or why. Now they will have to work together if they want to succeed in their new lives as student in a certain insane combat school. T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Go ahead and hate me all you like I deserve it, I just can't seem to help myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY or any of the characters in either, nor do I make any kind of money off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Why the hell are we doing this again?" Deidara groaned as he laid back on the cushioned seat.

A sigh could be heard from next to him as Sasori fiddled with his scroll. "You know perfectly well why, Itachi thinks this is the best course of action."

Deidara sent a glare towards the nearby Uchiha who was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms folded, Deidara narrowed his eyes further, he couldn't stand how he could always act so cool. "That's another thing, we died and Leader isn't around anymore. So why are we listening to him anyway hn?"

Before Sasori could reply he was beat to the punch. "You know I can hear you right?" Itachi spoke never opening his eyes. "To answer your question, when we woke up in this world both Kisame and Sasori decided that I would make the best leader for the time being. You threw a fit about it and challenged me only to be defeated in a manner very similar to our first fight, remember now?" Itachi cracked one eye open to see the blonde glaring at him. "Also even you know it would be foolish to venture off into a new world you know next to nothing about on your own."

"Just chill out blondie, who knows, we might have fun at this place. I never attended the academy so it'll be new to me." Kisame chuckled walking over to the three. "Now that I think about it, you were only in the academy in the Leaf for a fraction of the normal time ninja usually are required, this should be relatively new for you to Itachi."

Deidara huffed and laid back down as they sat, it had been six months since the four had woken up within the world they now knew as Remnant together. At first it came as a shock to all of them, but being shinobi they adapted quickly and immediately set out to learn all they could about this new world. Each had awoken wearing their old Akatsuki uniform as well as have certain important items in their possessions. Kisame awoke with Samehada strapped to his back, the living sword didn't know where they were either, or at least thats what Kisame said it had told him.

Sasori was one of the stranger cases as he awoke within his puppet body along with several scrolls containing many of his puppets. Deidara had his scope as well as two full pouches of detonating clay. Finally Itachi had awoken with a single scroll which he declined to inform the other three what was seal within.

What puzzled them all however was the state of their bodies, they each appeared to be no older then seventeen years of age. While for Deidara who had only been nineteen when he died originally it wasn't a big deal and Sasori wasn't effected at all do to his artificial body, Kisame was by far the most upset by the change. Having been in his thirties before he died he wasn't pleased with the idea of being so young again. Itachi didn't seem to mind much seeing as he to was rather young when he died only being in his early twenties. Despite all these surprises however the four had managed to thrive within this new world.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy." A female voice caught the fours attention, the image of an attractive blonde with green eye appeared in the window.

Kisame gave a whistle earning a grin from Itachi who sat next to him. "I gotta say, if all the instructors look like that then I think I really might enjoy this place." Kisame smiled widely before turning to their Uchiha leader. "Since we're arriving any minute why don't we go over the game plan, as well as start doing something about that." Kisame suggested while gesturing to the rest of the airship cabin where around thirty students all laid unconscious.

"I agree, Sasori if you would." Itachi looked to the puppeteer who pulled a small ball from within his coat and tossed it onto the ground causing it to explode into a green gas before quickly dispersing.

"The neutralizing agent should take full affect by the time we arrive, I used a rather weak sleeping agent to put them under to begin with so I highly doubt any were harmed." He stated before going back to his scroll, over the past six months the puppeteer had become engrossed in learning how computer systems operated, he considered it to be a tool from the heavens for spy's and saboteurs like himself. As such he had researched the subject heavily and took to it like a fish to water. "The cameras in here will return to their working state one hour after we land, so we don't need to worry about witnesses."

"Excellent." Itachi nodded to the redhead. "Once we arrive we will do everything we can to remain inconspicuous as possible, which means, try to act like an average teenager not an experienced shinobi." He explained to the three who each acknowledged with a nod. The ride only last for a few minutes longer before the ship began docking, in the time the students aboard with them all began coming to, each just as confused as the others around them about what had happened, the four ninja each played along as well with acting groggy as to not draw suspicion.

Once they finally exited the ship the four decided to split up, best if they weren't seen right off the bat all walking together wearing matching uniforms, that had already earned them several questions since their arrival in Remnant. Thus began their first day at Beacon.

 **With Kisame**

Kisame walked leisurely through the large hallways of Beacon doing his best to map out the building in his head as he also enjoyed his temporary solitude. He enjoyed hanging around Itachi, the Uchiha was probably the first person he'd ever really considered a friend, but the four had been together for almost the entire half year they'd been on Remnant, he decided to enjoy some alone time.

"Check this freak out." It was nice while it lasted as he heard the familiar words. Ever since the four had arrived people had taken to harassing him because of his appearance, while at first he'd firmly denied being a faunus to anyone who accused him, after about a month he just decided to go with it and claim to be a shark faunus. At one point he'd even been approached by a famous terrorist group of all faunus, who he turned down upon their invitation. He'd already been a member of one international terrorist group already and didn't feel like joining a second.

Kisame turned around to confront his instigator only to find that he wasn't the target of the insult, instead a pair of older looking boys were standing in front of a cornered girl with large rabbit ear on her head. The two began shoving the girl back and forth between them while laughing earning a frown from the blue skin swordsmen, he'd started getting annoyed whenever he saw faunus being harassed, he figure he'd started identifying with them on some level.

After a moment of contemplating Kisame had made a decision. "Itachi did say to act like a teenager, and teenagers do stupid shit." Kisame smiled slightly before walking over to the three making sure he approached from behind. In an instant he grabbed one by the back of the head and slammed him face first into the stone wall, even with the aura these people had Kisame was certain he'd broken the kids nose as well as knocked out a couple teeth. Before the other boy could react Kisame turned and rammed his knee into the boys gut hard enough to cause him to double over and begin vomiting, a quick chop to the back of the neck put the boy out of commission in a pool of his own vomit.

Turning to look to the bunny girl who still seemed to be trying to register what had happened Kisame grinned. "You okay Rabbit?" The girl looked up at him only to see a large dark silhouette and a set of terrifyingly sharp looking teeth turned up in a chilling grin, instinctively the girl did the only thing that made sense for a girl in her position. She fainted.

As the girl fell forward Kisame caught her and picked her up bridal style. "I swear this is like the fifth time this has happened." He groaned having already dealt with people fainting from the sight of him before, at this point he'd just come to terms with it being something that was bound to happened in life. Deciding to brush it off he began to make his way towards the small garden he noticed during his walk.

After a few minutes of he walking he arrived and set the girl down beneath a large tree before setting Samehada down on the ground in front of him and taking a seat himself. Pulling out his scroll he sent a quick message to Itachi explaining where he was before putting it away and leaning back against the tree, he smiled as he enjoyed the silence of the garden. The only noises he could hear were the birds chirping and the light breathing of the bunny girl next to him. "I could definitely get use to this."

 **With Itachi**

Itachi stood quietly before the large stone statue depicting a pair of warrior standing above a scared looking monster, the image didn't really mean much to the Uchiha but he still couldn't help but find a certain distaste for the work of art. "A bit of an eye sore, wouldn't you agree?" He heard from behind him, Itachi didn't turn his head towards the voice.

"Glorifying battle and bloodshed has always been a habit of poets and artists, those who have never known the fear of death one encounters during true battle." He replied as he continued examining the stonework.

A grey haired man wearing mostly green and hold a mug in one hand and a cane in the other stepped forward until he stood next to the Uchiha. "I agree, instead of showing the horror of conflict, works like this inspire a desire for it. I would have gladly traded this statue for sapling or a small garden long ago, but it's been here since the founding of the school." The older man took a sip from his steaming mug. "You are Itachi Uchiha correct?"

Itachi looked towards the older man and nodded. "I am, and you are Headmaster Ozpin." He stated rather than asked as he looked over the man, it didn't take his sharingan to see that this man was a veteran of combat as well as a very wise individual, looking at him made Itachi think back to the Third Hokage. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Ozpin smiled. "The pleasure is mine, I've actually wanted to meet you and your three companions since I first ran across your transcripts. They were extremely convincing forgeries, even our deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch was fooled by them." Itachi wasn't at all surprised that this man already knew that they had fake their transcripts into Beacon. Sasori had done an incredibly good job on the documents, but after actually laying eyes on the headmaster he could tell that there was never a chance of them slipping past his radar when it came to something like paperwork.

Itachi remained completely calm as he nodded. "Indeed, Sasori was rather proud of his work. He'll be disappointed to hear they didn't cut it." Itachi looked back towards the statue. "Seeing as you were already aware of the forgeries and yet me and my comrades are still on your schools grounds, I assume you don't plan on throwing us out.

Ozpin took another sip. "To be completely honest I didn't know as I walked down here, I wanted to meet the one who wanted in to my academy bad enough to fake their papers." There was a brief moment of silence between the two. "However after seeing your eyes I'm more than confident that you are capable of handling whatever this school could throw at you. You have the eyes of a man with a lifetime of experience and wisdom beyond yourself."

Ozpin turned to begin walking away but paused. "I don't know who you or your comrades really are Itachi Uchiha, but I get the feeling your all meant for great things, don't disappoint me." With that he continued walking leaving the young Uchiha in peace.

 **I believe thats a good place to call the first chapter. To be honest it's really hard to write a conversation between two people with personalities like Ozpin and Itachi. Both are wise, strong, experienced and can read people. Anyway I hope you guys like it, let me know in the reviews and I'll do my best to get another chapter out soon, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently you guys like this story so we'll keep it going.**

"Now isn't that interesting." Sasori thought aloud as he read through a book on weapon designs. "With a little tweaking I could use this in one of my puppets, but how to compensate for the recoil." He smiled to himself as he closed the book and grabbed his scroll from his pocket as he walked towards the exit of the large library. "Orientation is starting soon, I wonder if I should go."

Itachi would likely be there and would relay any useful information on to the others if needed, Kisame was iffy on whether or not he'd be there, it was still hard for him to read the shark man. Deidara definitely wouldn't be there, he was likely off causing trouble with his 'art'. As if on cue Sasori heard an explosion in the distance and let out a tired sigh. "That brat really needs to be put on a leash."

Using the body flicker he moved towards the source of the blast to begin damage control, when he arrived however he was surprised to find that the blonde bomber was nowhere in sight and instead a young girl in a red cape was being yelled at by a girl in all white. He was about to turn and leave sense there was no reason for him to get involved until he noticed something, normally he wouldn't bother with any form of socialization but if he wanted to gain information and gained new contacts he'd need to start somewhere. "Excuse me miss." He spoke up while stepping forward getting the white haired girls attention as she began to walk away from the crestfallen looking younger girl.

"What." She stopped and turned to Sasori with an irritated look.

Reaching into his pocket Sasori withdrew a small vial of a green gooey like substance. "I couldn't help but notice the palm of your hand was burned slightly from that explosion, this salve works wonders on burns." He spoke with a smile, he knew who this girl was the instant he saw the mark on her back, she was a Schnee which meant becoming her friend would lead to a gold mine of possible contacts, information, and resources. "A friend of mine specializes in explosives an frequently is injured by his testing of them, so I usually keep some on me just in case." It wasn't a complete lie sense Deidara did frequently have his art blow up in his face, he created and began carrying the salve so he wouldn't wine about the stinging so much.

The girls face actually shifted slightly. "Oh, thank you and I'm sorry for snapping. I've just had a long day." She gave him a smile as he handed her the salve and she poured some into her hand before rubbing it in. "Wow that works fast, where did you get this?" She asked looking at her hand as the pain had also completely disappeared.

"I made it actually, it's my own personal blend of herbs. It contains a natural numbing agent as well as multiple herbs that do magic with burns." Again he spoke with a fake smile across his face, he held out his hand to her. "Sasori Red, it's nice to meet you."

She took his hand and shook it. "Weiss Schnee."

 **With Deidara**

"Shit I hate these things." Deidara grumbled as he pulled at his gloves. The first time anyone saw the mouths on his palms they freaked out, ever since Itachi made him hide them when they weren't in battle and even then to be discreet if others were around.

At the moment the bomber was merely wondering the grounds of the school with a pair of earbuds in. After about three weeks on Remnant Deidara had discovered that the music in this new world was far better than most anything he'd heard back home, if fact each of the four found certain genres they really enjoy.

Itachi enjoyed classical music, Sasori liked heavy metal surprisingly. Kisame had grown to like classic rock, though oddly he had a fierce hatred of rap music. Deidara himself found he liked a large variety of music, though his favorite currently was punk rock.

"This place sucks." He groaned to himself as he walked down a hallway. "I wish I could play with my art." He moaned.

"Hey you." He heard faintly from behind him, turning his head he saw a girl wearing sunglasses approaching from a short distance and a pair of young men following behind. One had dark skin and white eyes while the other was tall enough to make Kisame look up. The girl didn't appear to be very happy from the glare on her face.

"What do you want hn?" He asked lazily not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

The girl stopped walking only a few inches away from Deidara while the others stood at his sides like they were trying to intimidate him. "We're looking for our friend, a rabbit faunus named Velvet. Someone mentioned seeing such a faunus, unconscious being carried by someone in a set of black robes with red clouds across them."

The large boy placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder and looked down on him with a serious look on his face. "Tell us where our friend is and we won't hurt you."

Deidara grabbed the large boys hand and in a blur flipped him over his shoulder tossing him into the wall cracking it, the two remaining students tried to prepare to defend themselves but the former S-rank criminal was far quicker. Deidara gave three quick jabs to the boy, one in the neck, chest, and kidney sending him to the ground. Turning to the girl who had now raised a black bag down towards him, he easily sidestepped and pivoted behind her before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back immobilizing her.

Deidara held a firm grip on her arm. "Is this really all you guys can do? Shit, I doubt any of you could qualify as Genin hn." He laughed before shoving the girl away causing her to stumble to the ground. "I haven't seen your friend, but based off the description you gave, you're most likely looking for one of my friends. All four of us are wearing these coats. If I had to guess she's either with Kisame or the Uchiha." He explained to the three who were still picking themselves up after being thoroughly crush by a first year in a matter of seconds. "I can almost guarantee she's fine if she's with either of them, Kisame's a freak as well and the Uchiha is to high on his own nobility to ever consider hurting someone so weak, though I'm only judging her strength based on your's. Sasori wouldn't have bothered so it's not him. Hope you find her." A said casually as he began walking away only to stop halfway down the hall. "Oh and next time you gang up on someone, at least land a hit hn."

 **That night**

Hours later the four had all gathered in a corner of the ballroom after being sent instructions from Itachi to meet up there, once they had all stowed their gear away and changed into some nightwear they sat down to discuss the day. All were being watched for multiple reasons, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were being oogled at by many of the women in the room while Kisame was earning glares from many of the racists present. Not to mention several faunus girls who were also staring at his enormous muscles as he lacked a shirt.

"So which one of you kidnapped a bunny girl?" Deidara spoke up first as he was actually slightly interested to hear who, why and how.

Sasori raised an eyebrow as Kisame chuckled. "I didn't kidnap anyone, two guys ganged up on her and I stepped in. Then..." He trailed off slightly.

"Then she saw your scary ass face and passed out right?" Deidara asked with a grin. "How many times is that now?"

"As much as I enjoy this camaraderie you two share, I actually have something interesting to report." Sasori interrupted. "I learned that one of our classmates is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I also managed to befriend her. Having her as an ally could be very positive for us in the future. I was also able to find information on the initiation tomorrow and have already devised a strategy for the four of us to all remain on the same team. I'm sending the information to all of your scrolls now."

Itachi nodded. "Excellent." He skimmed over the message he just received from the puppet master. "Also, I spoke with the headmaster earlier, he knows about the fake transcripts. He knew before we arrived."

Sasori was quiet as Deidara started laughing. "I guess your not as good as you though hn."

"Shut it brat." He growled at the blonde. "In the end it doesn't matter sense we're still here."

"Indeed." Itachi agreed. "Now let go over one last time our 'semblances' so we don't out ourselves in front of anyone during the initiation. Remember not to use any jutsu that can't be explained as a part of the semblance we've decided upon." Shifting his eyes to their sharingan state he continued. "My 'semblance' is illusions, it should be easy enough to rely mainly on my genjutsu and taijutsu skills to carry me." He explained before deactivating his eyes.

Kisame was the next to speak. "Mine is hydromancy, or for the less intelligent of us, water control." He grinned towards Deidara who simply gave him the bird. "Sense I mainly use water style techniques and Samehada anyway I'll be better off than most of you." He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but don't forget to be careful when using that thing. Last time I checked a living sword with a giant mouth isn't normal here fishman." Deidara grinned as Kisame glared at the fishman comment. "I can control my art remotely, simple as that." He added.

Sasori was the last. "I can use my 'aura' to create strings that control my puppets."

"Good, now I don't want to see any other jutsu when others are around. Now lets get some rest, Sasori you continue learning what you can from the Beacons archives." Itachi instructed the puppet user as his body didn't require sleep.

"Of course." With that the redhead went to work.

 **The next day**

Itachi stood at his locker preparing his gear, his main weapon being a simple tanto similar to the one he used in his time with the Anbu. He wasn't at all worried about the test they'd face today, all four of them were far beyond any of the other students at the academy in terms of skill, power, and experience. Closing his locker he started towards the exit when someone stepped into his path.

"Excuse me." He tried to step around the girl who moved with him.

"Your with the blonde and the shark faunus who wear the same coat as you right?" She asked crossing her arms, she wore sunglasses and a beret on her head, the rest of her clothes were the standard girls uniform for beacon academy.

"Deidara and Kisame, yes." He had to hold in a sigh as he could only imagine what those two had done.

The girl nodded. "Deidara and Kisame, so does that make you Uchiha or Sasori." She actually surprised him slightly by knowing their names. "The blonde dropped your names after he kicked our asses in the hallway yesterday, I'm guessing that he's Deidara."

This time Itachi actually did let out a tired sigh. "Yes, that's Deidara and you have my apologies. I am Itachi Uchiha."

The girl laughed lightly. "There's no reason to apologize, we were the ones who picked the fight to begin with. The names Coco Adel." She held out her hand for the Uchiha to shake, after giving it a firm squeeze she smiled at him. "I was hoping to catch your two friends so I could thank the faunus boy for helping my friend Velvet, and apologize for picking a fight with the blonde, past the message on for me."

Itachi nodded with a small smile, he was very happy with how smoothly this went over. "I'll be sure to tell them."

"Thanks, and don't be a stranger Uchiha." She grinned giving him a quick once over with a predatory look in her eye. "I'll be seeing you."

"Would all first year students please report to the Beacon cliff, thank you." Itachi closed his eyes briefly before rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"Time to go."

 **That seems like a good place to stop for now. If you haven't already checked it out take a look at my new Bleach crossover, it was a request sent by a friend of a friend. Leave me a review and I'll get back to you good people as soon a possible, love yall... except you, I love everyone but you. You know who you are, ya prick. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never forget that art is only truly art if it lasts forever, yet at the same time it can only exist for the briefest of moments. By this logic I'd like to point out that Konan set off 600,000,000,000 paper bombs that exploded nonstop for 10 min. Each your hearts out Sasori and Deidara. R.I.P. you orange eyed beauty.**

"Remember the plan." Itachi spoke as he watched student being launched one by one.

The first of their group to be launched was Deidara who immediately pulled a premade bird from his sleeve and activated it causing a burst of smoke before he flew out of the cloud on the back of his sculpture. Sasori wasn't far behind him and quickly cast several chakra strands onto the bird and swung himself closer before sticking out his arm which was grabbed by Deidara and he was pulled up onto the back of the giant bird as well.

A short distance behind the two were Itachi and Kisame who were that last to be launched. Reaching into his pouch Itachi pulled out a long thin chain with weights on either end, giving the chain a quick spin he threw the chain towards his swordsmen partner who caught it and gave a strong yank pulling the Uchiha towards him. Once within arms reach Itachi threw the chain down towards the trees below slowing the two enough to allow them to gain enough of a grip to stick to the trees.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Kisame asked his 'new' partner as he watched Deidara and Sasori speeding into the distance.

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes." He replied leaving the two in silence for a moments. "By the way, I was approached by a girl this morning who was looking for you and Deidara. She wished to thank you for helping her friend yesterday. I'm guessing this has something to do with that 'kidnapping' that Deidara mentioned?"

Kisame laughed at the question. "Yeah, two punks were giving this girl trouble for being a faunus, so I kicked their asses. After that she fainted from looking at me."

"Again?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How many times is that now?"

Kisame groaned. "Five times since we woke up, twelve since we met." Itachi couldn't help but grin at this, contrary to what many believed, he did have emotions as well as a sense of humor, though it was rarely seen by many. In fact out of the Akatsuki only Kisame had ever seen him laugh. "Anyway, I picked her up and took her to the schools garden and watched over her until she started to stir. After that I bailed."

Itachi nodded. "Well it seems you've earned yourself some points with our upperclassmen. Here they come." He pointed towards the other pair of ninja flying towards them at high speeds, the moment they pasted over Kisame and Itachi jumped up and grabbed onto the birds feet.

"Here, I grabbed the black knight pieces." Sasori said as he leaned over the edge and handed Itachi one of the relics. "A little cliche I'll admit, but I think it fits us."

Less then a minute of flying later the four landed back on the cliff where they began with a smiling Ozpin and Glynda who looked to be somewhere between shock and outrage. "Congratulation boys, you've just shattered the previous record for fastest initiation. I believe the previous record was fifty eight minutes. You four did it in six." Itachi and Sasori both handed over their relics to the older man who nodded. "The second through forth years are currently watching the new students in the auditorium if you want to go join them, otherwise feel free to return to the ballroom and rest."

The four nodded and took their leave as Glynda narrowed her eyes at the group. "Sir, can we really allow them to pass with such a performance, not only did they not display any form of skill in combat, but two of them did absolutely nothing as the other two completed the task for them. I would even goes so far as to guess that they some how cheated to get information on the initiation before hand."

"Oh they definitely had prior information, that Uchiha boy stated that Sasori Red was rather adept with computers." Ozpin spoke before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Then shouldn't we fail them for cheating and not displaying adequate skill?" She asked knowing that Ozpin had no plans of failing the team, he always had reasons for his strange actions and she was hoping he'd explain.

He was silent for a moment as he looked over the forest, several gunshots could be heard in the distance. "It is an unspoken rule that one shouldn't have any prior knowledge of the initiation, the problem with unspoken rules however is that if someone breaks one there not much that can be done. Their just expected to be followed on principle." Ozpin explained looking down at his scroll. "As for displaying skill, I believe those four displayed immense skill in several key aspects of being successful hunters. They took initiative to learn about their task before hand and came up with a plan that would grant them success as well as providing them with the best possible outcome they could ask for, in this case the four guaranteed they would all end up on a team together. They displayed a high degree of teamwork not only in how they used each of their individual skills but also chose the ones with the most appropriate abilities to achieve their goals both quickly and efficiently."

Glynda couldn't help but agree with the older mans reasoning as she listened nodding her head. "As for combat skill, well two forth year students reported being ambushed and thoroughly thrashed by an unknown assailant wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and Mr. Iwa single handedly incapacitated all of team CFVY minus Ms. Scarlatina. To be able to catch a pair of forth years off guard and do the kind of damage done and to defeat three second years bare handed, that requires an extreme level of skill and experience."

Goodwitch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And why may I ask professor, have no disciplinary actions been taken against these boys for assaulting other students?"

Ozpin chuckled slightly. "The two forth years were caught on camera harassing Ms. Scarlatina for being a faunus only minutes before the attack, so the argument could be made that they were merely attempting to assist young Velvet. Also due to the fact that all four wear the same black cloaks with red clouds, and the pairs inability to give any other defining features it's impossible to identify which of them committed the attack, and we can't very well punish all four for the actions of one."

Glynda had now begun massaging her temples to soothe the now forming migraine. "And team CFVY?"

"Camera footage as well as Ms. Adel's word confirm that team CFVY instigated the engagement and Mr. Iwa only acted in self defense. Sense nobody was injured and there doesn't seem to be any ill will between the two parties I merely gave team CFVY with the exception of Ms. Scarlatina a week of cleaning duty for the first and second year dorms."

Glynda stared silently at her boss for several seconds before looking down at her scroll. "The final team has been paired up."

 **With Itachi**

"So we're doing a great job of staying under the radar so far." Deidara said as the four laid around in the ballroom, Kisame had laid back down to get some more sleep, Itachi was reading through their text books as he drew the short straw and was responsible for the homework and school projects for the four. With his sharingan he was by far the most suited for the task as not only could he read through an entire textbook and memorize it in only a few minutes but he was also able to mimic each of their hand writing perfectly.

Sasori sat up in the rafters doing something with his scroll and the Deidara laying on his back throwing a ball of clay into the air and catching it over and over. "Kisame kidnaps a girl, Sasori befriends the heiress to a multi billion lien company, and we break the schools record for initiation. Textbook inconspicuous." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he spoke while still throwing and catching the ball.

"I don't want to hear a thing from the one who was caught on camera fighting three other students so shut it brat." Sasori bit back causing him to drop his ball onto his face.

"Remaining unnoticed became both impossible and unneeded the moment the Headmaster learned about our fake transcripts. I'm certain he's going to be monitoring us from now on, so try not to do anything any further incriminating." Itachi added as he continued to read through the textbook.

"Hn." Deidara grunted and put his earbuds in before closing his eyes. "Wake me when we need to do something."

 **Several hours later**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You for recovered the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin spoke into the microphone, the cheers only began to die down when Ozpin raised his hand. "And now for the final new team this year."

Itachi nudged Kisame before making his way up onto the stage followed by the other three ninja, he could easily hear the whispers going around about their matching uniforms as well as their extremely fast completion of the initiation. "Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori Red, Deidara Iwa. You four retrieved the black knight pieces, in record setting time I might add. From this way forth you four will be known as team HURI (Hurricane). As for who will lead your team, that's a slightly more unique matter." The whispers started up again at his saying this. "Normally we would choose a team leader based off of performance during initiation, your team however achieved your objectives so quickly that we were unable to come to any conclusions about who should lead your team. So instead of choosing one of you randomly we'd like the four of you, who seem to be quite familiar with one another, to deci-"

"Itachi."

"Itachi."

"Uchiha."

Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori all cut off the headmaster and Itachi gave a quick bow of his head towards the headmaster. "Very well, from now on this team will be lead by Itachi Uchiha. Congratulations young man."

Within the crowd stood a familiar team of second years who clapped along with everyone else. "Well Vel, shark boy seems like quite the catch, no pun intended. I wish you luck girl." Coco elbowed her friend who now had a deep blush on her face. "Blue skin is a first for me, but those muscles." She let out a light purr as Velvet hid her face in her hands. "But I think I've got my eyes on something slightly different." She gave a predatory grin as her eyes rested on the newly appointed leader of team HURI. "Mama like."

 **Later**

Once Itachi and team left the stage they quickly made their way back to their new dorm rooms and set to work installing appropriate security measures. Like any good ninja criminals they were paranoid.

Itachi used his sharingan to inspect the room for possible cameras or other recording devices while Kisame and Deidara went to work placing several different types of seal through out the room including silencing seals, and strengthening seals on the walls. These were something Deidara had picked up during his time in Iwa after receiving hundreds of complaints for explosions at early hours and destroying several of his former houses, these seals would completely sound proof the room and triple the fortitude of the door, walls, and windows.

Kisame set several alarm seals that would go off if anyone but them were to enter the room and would mentally alert him. Sasori was the only one not working on security, instead setting up a small chemical work station on the provided desk, out of the four ninja he was by far the most skilled medic and chemist and thus provided the four with any needed poisons or medicines.

The four worked late into the night doing their best to turn the relatively small dorm room into the closest thing they could to base of operations as well as a safe house. By the time the four finished and went to bed, except for Sasori who instead chose to head into Vale and acquire some other needed items, they had a pair of bunk beds, a closet filled with weapons and equipment, a bookcase filled with books and scroll and each member had a blood sealed chest for their own personal items.

"Good work, now lets get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be taxing." Itachi said before hitting the lights.

 **And I think that'll do for now, I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you all think about how it's going so far. If you haven't already go check out my other stories as well, I promise you won't be disappointed. Until next time children.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently you children love the Akatsuki as much as I do, enough for many of you to ask if any other members will be showing up. While I can't confirm that I will not deny the possibility. Though I don't actually consider Zetsu or Obito to actually be members, don't get me wrong Obito is my fuckin boy! But he never really felt like a member, he and Zetsu, who I will admit to fucking hating, were more like the hand in the shadows controlling everything. That leaves Orochimaru, Nagato/Pain, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu as possible additions at some point, though I have yet to make up my mind fully. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Lets do this.**

"I just can't get over how awesome this dust shit is! It let's take my art to a whole new level by adding colors hn!" Deidara spoke excitedly as he inspected a small blue clay spider in his hand. After slipping the bomb into his pocket he tugged slightly at the tie around his neck. "Though I could really do without the suit."

Kisame chuckle in his seat just behind the blonde bomber slightly elevated. "I'm surprised, I think this is the first time I've completely agreed with you Diedara." He noted the stiffness of the outfit.

All four members of the team had opted out of wearing the provided shoes in favor of their usual sandles, according to the hand book Itachi had read they were allow slight alterations to their uniforms for comfort as long as it wasn't to major. Deidara still wore his gloves much to his chargin, and all four with the exception of Sasori wore their headbands on their forehead, the puppetmaster instead wore his on his right sleeve.

"I don't really mind them, a little tight fitting but not all bad." Itachi spoke from his seat next to the assumed faunus. "Though it also lacks many places to hold equipment."

Sasori didn't really pay much attention to the conversation at hand as he had very little to say about the clothes provided. Having a puppet body made the need for clothes completely aesthetic based, temperature didn't affect him and he lacked any kind of genitalia to cover up. So instead of conversing with his team he continued digging through several files he'd found earlier that morning. One file contained a recorded conversation between Headmasters Ozpin and Ironwood in which they were the topic. Ozpin he spoken about how they had done during the initiation and the fact that someone named Qrow couldn't find anything on the four before six months prior. He went on to say he was keeping them around to keep an eye on them and to hopefully learn more about the four.

He'd yet to share this information with Itachi, but he assumed the Uchiha had already come to the conclusion as to why they were still allowed to attend even after their transcripts were discovered to be forged.

"HERE!" The four heard as both teams RWBY and JNPR all came barreling in the door just before the bell rang.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the behavior, it reminded him quite a bit of the children of the hidden leaf academy. He'd spent a lot of time watching over the academy during his tenure with the ANBU, he'd been responsible for keeping an eye on Naruto as a child and making sure nobody spilled the beans on what was inside him.

Teams RWBY and JNPR all took their seat in the front row just in front of Sasori and Deidara who were in the second row. "Good morning Weiss, I was starting to think your team wasn't going to make it in time." Sasori put on a fake smile as he greeted the heiress.

Weiss returned the smile. "Yes well, we got caught up with organizing our room."

"Weiss, I don't believe you've introduced your... extremely good looking friend." Yang interrupted giving Sasori a once over before letting out a light purr.

"Yang please, at least try to act civilized." Weiss chastised the busty blonde. "This is Sasori Red, I met him right after Ruby blew up after arriving."

"ACCIDENT!"

"He's rather skilled with herbalism and botany. He's also more of an intellectual than a brute like you." Weiss said earning a chuckle from Kisame.

"Damn Sasori, you said you made a friend on your first day not a fangirl. Thats Itachi's thing." Kisame got a laugh out of Deidara and a glare from both Weiss and Sasori.

Weiss had a slight look of disgust on her face as she looked over Kisame. "And you are?"

Sasori answered before he did. "Kisame Hoshigaki, please don't mind him, he and Deidara have always been the type to speak when they're not wanted."

Deidara flipped Sasori the bird while Kisame chuckled again. "That's me, though you can just call me 'faunus scum' or 'freak' Ms. Schnee. Deidara seems particularly fond of the latter."

"Nothing personal blue man just an observation. If it makes you feel any better, I fall under the criteria for freak myself." He point to his palm.

"Welcome students to grimm studies!"

 **Hours later**

Glynda watched as Jaune was sent flying from the ring by a strong hit from Cardin before stepping forward. "That was... something Mr. Arc. In the future do try to work on your defensive skills a bit more, you have a shield for a reason." Jaune gave a thumbs up from his spot on the floor outside the ring.

Glynda took a moment to look over the roster before deciding upon the next pairing, one that she'd been curious about. "Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Nikos please step forward."

Kisame raised his hand getting the womans attention. "Professor, I've been dying to fight all day and Itachi was up rather late last night studying up on the textbook that was handed out to the team leaders. Would you mind letting me take his place, it wouldn't really be fare to let a sleep deprived student go up against the invincible girl now would it?" It was a complete lie of course but Kisame knew that Itachi wasn't interested in unneeded fights like this, especially not when it was considered a sport. The Uchiha had held the entire practice of fighting for sport in contempt ever since hearing about it after arriving on Remnant, though Kisame didn't really have any problem with it at all.

Glynda was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Very well, but in the future Mr. Uchiha I would recommend getting proper rest. Studies are important but so is getting enough sleep."

Itachi nodded his head. "Thank you professor, I'll try and get some rest tonight."

Kisame and Pyrrha both quickly entered the locker rooms and soon came out in their full battle attire. Kisame holding Samehada on his shoulder as he walked into the ring. The two fighters stared each other down as their pictures appeared on the large screens above the ring, the shinobi had all been pleasantly surprised when they learned that their chakra was picked up and measured by the machines in this world as if it were aura. Apparently the two energies were similar enough the the scanners couldn't tell the difference.

"Begin!"

Kisame slammed the tip of Samehada into the ground and stepped forward as Pyrrha continued to hold her stance with her shield in front and her weapon in it's sword form. "If I defeat you, do I get the title 'Invincible Man'? Just out of curiosity."

Pyrrha didn't reply to his taunts as she continued to analyze him, after several moments of silence she charged in and began swinging at the kiri-nin. Kisame smiled as he ducked and sidestepped each attack, she was definitely skilled and had certainly spent hours honing her craft, but to someone of his level she was simply moving to slowly.

Quickly pulling a kunai from his coat Kisame blocked a downward swing of her blade before throwing a powerful but slow punch at the girl. As he expected she raised her shield and blocked the attack, she was taken completely by surprise however by the force behind the punch as it sent her sliding backwards until she stabbed her blade into the ground to stop her from falling out of bounds. "That's quite the punch you have there, you've done a number on my shield." Pyrrha said as she looked over the large fist shaped imprint on the face of the shield, the same shield that had taken direct hits from an elder deathstalker, nevermore feathers, and plenty other powerful attacks without being damaged.

"I'm betting your shield arm is also feeling it right?" Kisame smiled as she frowned, he was right, even with both her shield and aura her arm was still numb from the impact. "Ready to continue?"

 **In the stands**

"Your teammate can really dish out some damage!" Yang exclaimed looking to the three remaining shinobi.

Ruby nodded looking over to the team sitting in the row in front of them, Blake was sitting between her and Weiss as there seemed to be some tension between the two at the moment. "Why isn't he using his sword though?"

Deidara replied as he leaned back, of the three ninja he was the only one watching the fight for reasons other than to gauge the average fighting level for students of their year. "Kisame like to have as much fun as possible with his fights. Using his blade would end it to quickly."

"Nonsense." Weiss spoke up watching the fight closely. "Pyrrha is a world renown tournament fighter, there's no way she'd let some brute defeat her. He's a nobody."

"You'd be very surprised how powerful a nobody can be." Itachi finally spoke up gaining the heiresses attention. "Kisame will win this fight, he has something that Ms. Nikos and in fact all of you lack."

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked amongst themselves not quite getting what he meant. "And what could that faunus ruffian possibly have that I don't?" Weiss scoffed at the Uchiha's words.

"Experience." He said simply. "Their is a world of difference between training and true battlefield experience. Until you've lost count of how many times your life has truly been at stake in a battle with grimm, people, or otherwise, you will never be a match for him." Itachi explained calmly yet with a sense of absolute authority.

The two team let his words sink in as they turned back to the match, none but Itachi were aware of the fact that Ozpin was standing up in the back of the stand listening.

 **Back with Kisame**

Pyrrha fire several shot from her rifle as she tried to keep Kisame at a distance, when he managed to get close she shifted her rifle into it's spear form and sent a flurry of thrusts towards him.

Kisame was having a great time with this match, Pyrrha was easily on chunin level in combat. She'd caught him off guard when he'd attacked her with a volley of shuriken and she managed to deflect most with her spear and shield, but he noticed a few were moved by some force so they wouldn't hit their intended target. All in all she was great to warm up with but at the end of the day no real challenge. "Lets finish this shall we?"

Kisame lunged forwards at staggering speed and grabbed both the girls weapons before delivering a powerful headbutt sending the girl rolling away on the floor while also losing grip of her weapons. Once she managed to steady herself she looked up and saw something that made her slightly angry, Kisame was hold her shield and weapon in it's sword form as if he were gonna use them. It was considered very disrespectful to use another persons weapon without their permission, but to strip someone of their weapon and then use it against them in combat was a major insult. Looking around for options her eyes landed on something she hope could level the playing field.

The amazon girl made a mad dash to the side as Kisame followed her path with his eyes, he couldn't help but grin as he guested what her plan was. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." But it was to late, Pyrrha lunged to where Samehada was stuck in the ground and quickly yanked it from the tile of the floor. Bringing the weapon back she ran towards Kisame who made absolutely no move to dodge as she brought the massive sword down towards it's master.

Mid-swing Pyrrha let out a pained yelp before the large sword fell from her hands and the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the match. She sat there on her knees for a few moments examining her hands which were bleeding heavily from several large gashes in her palms, normally her aura would have already started the healing process but that wasn't happening. "Here are your weapons." Kisame set the sword and shield down next to her. "You should probably go to the infirmary and have them look at your hands, your aura is to depleted to do you any good at the moment." He told her as he reached down and grabbed Samehada from the floor. "Also, thanks for the fun match." He laughed as he left the silent arena where Pyrrha still sat on her knees staring at her hands.

 **Later that night**

"Sir, I'm still not sure we should allow these boys to remain here. If they were as strong as the average student that would be one thing, but that Kisame boy completely decimated Ms. Nikos in combat today." Glynda explained to the older man who stood staring out his office window while holding a mug of steaming coffee. "We just don't know enough about any of them."

After several quiet second Ozpin took a sip and turned around. "I understand your concerns Glynda, but it the fact that we don't know anything that I want to keep them here. Think about it, four completely unknown young men with extraordinary skill and strength just appear on our doorstep." Ozpin set his mug on his desk before glancing over at the empty chair on the other side of the desk for a brief moment. Taking a seat in his own chair he looked back to the blonde professor. "I would rather have these four where I can watch them than have them running loose somewhere, now please Glynda, go get some rest. You've been neglecting your rest these past few days, and what was it you said to Mr. Uchiha?"

Glynda let out a sigh. "Very well, but this is your responsibility sir. Have a good evening." She then swiftly made her way to the elevator.

Once the elevator closed and began to descend Ozpin looked back to the empty seat across from his desk. "How can I help you Mr. Uchiha?"

A light chuckle could be heard before the air around the chair shimmered slightly and Itachi became visible, he sat comfortably with his legs extended out. "My apologies headmaster, I just wanted to speak with you but when I arrived you were currently speaking with Professor Goodwitch."

Ozpin nodded as he tried to think back to when the boy might have enter his office, he hadn't even noticed the boys presence until he noticed the cushion on the chair he was sitting on was slightly wrinkled unlike it had been the last time he looked at it. "No trouble, what do you wish to discuss?"

Itachi sat up slightly in his seat. "I'd like to answer some of the question I'm sure you have about my comrades and I." This surprised Ozpin, he didn't think Itachi or any of the boy would willingly just give up their secrets. "After discussing it with my team we decided it would be more helpful to have you trust us than it would to remain anonymous like we have been so far. I feel like your a noble man worthy of some level of trust, so I'd like to try and put some of your suspicions to rest."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before nodding. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha, I really do appreciate this. I guess the first thing I'd like to know is, who are you?"

 **And thats enough for tonight. How will Pyrrha react to her total loss, what will Ozpin think after learning more about the team, will Tony make the jump over that tank of great white sharks?! We'll find out soon, until then leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also I'm taking suggestion on who will fight who next during combat class. Until next time children.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just learned of a member of the Akatsuki that I had no prior knowledge of what so ever who, in the short span of time that I've known about him, has already cemented a place in my heart. I'm talking of course about Juzo Biwa and I already know what I want to do, yes this is very sudden but I'm doing it. Lets get to it.**

"Do you think Pyrrha's gonna be okay?" Ruby asked as she sat on her bed in her pjs.

Yang sat on her own bed looking through a magazine. "Jaune said that her hands were healing up well enough after her aura recovered, I'm sure she's fine." She replied to the younger girl before flipping the page.

"It was still a dirty trick to booby trap his weapon like he did, leave it to a faunus to not fight fair." Weiss scoffed not seeing the glare from Blake who was reading one of her books. "And don't even get me started on how he took her weapons, abominable. To insult somebody like that."

"I'm not so sure." Blake threw in earning the other three's attention. "Itachi did say he had a lot of battle experience under his belt, and fighting for your life is very different from the sparring we do in class. I don't think he meant it as an insult, rather he saw an opportunity to get an advantage over his opponent and took it." She explained, she knew what it was like to fight for your life, she'd done it multiple times.

Yang shrugged and closed her magazine before tossing it onto the floor. "That entire team is weird, the way they wear matching outfits, they barely talk to anyone, one of them actually gets along with Weiss."

"Hey!"

"It's just weird ya know? I think we should invite them to eat with us and JNPR at lunch tomorrow, maybe learn a few things about them." Yang suggested now on her scroll.

"That's a great idea!" Ruby shouted jumping from her bunk to the ground. "I'll go ask now."

Ruby ran over to the door and opened it up just as a hand was about to knock. "Oh, my apologies." Sasori smiled as Ruby stumbled back in surprise as she hadn't expected anyone to be on the other side of the door, least of all a member of the team they had just been discussing.

"Sasori?" Weiss asked standing from her spot at her desk.

"Good evening Weiss, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" Sasori asked from his place in the doorway. "You see, my team leader asked me to wip up a salve to help with healing Pyrrha's hands. He felt bad about her injury in class today. I'm almost done with it but am missing an ingredient. Could you spare a few pinches of blue dust?" He explained with his fake smile.

Weiss returned the smile. "Of course, let me just grab some from my bag." She said as she walked back to her bed and pulled a brief case out from under it.

"Uh Sasori right?" Ruby asked having gotten back to her feet. "We were wondering if you and your team would like to join us for lunch tomorrow?"

"That sound like fun, I'll run it by Itachi and the others when I get back to our room." This time his smile was genuine, his acting was spot on. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was proud of his acting skills, they'd come in hand numerous times before and he was sure they come in handy even further.

"Here you are." Weiss called out bringing over a blue dust crystal. "How do you plan on using this in a salve though?"

Sasori reached into his coat before pulling out a small pouch. "Would you like me to show you?"

Once he was invited into the room he moved over to the desk Weiss had been studying at and opened his pouch pulling out a small jar filled with some paste, a small mortar and pestle, several small packets of herbs, and a second jar with a clear liquid in it. "First I need the dust." He held his hand out to the girl as the other three gathered around him to watch, once he had the crystal he pulled out a kunai from his coat and started scraping at the edge of the crystal. Shavings of the dust fell into the mortar, quickly Sasori poured the herbs from the packets into mortar as well. Taking the pestle he swiftly pound and ground the contents into a powder.

Grabbing the two jars he opened the clear one, which by the smell the four girls could tell was rubbing alcohol, and poured a small amount into the mortar followed by a small glob of the paste. Using the pestle he quickly stirred the concoction all together and grabbed a empty jar from his pouch and poured the substance in. "And complete, I needed the dust to lower the temperature of the salve to near freezing levels so it could hold everything together, the alcohol was to keep it from freezing completely, as well as act as a disinfectant. The creme and herbs were blends that will assist in speeding up the healing process as well as to help prevent scarring. It took some tinkering to get the combination and measurements right but I'm proud to say it works wonders."

"That's amazing, are you sure you don't want me to contact my father about mass producing this? I'm sure the doctors in the SDCs R&D would be thrilled to examine your formula." Weiss spoke in slight awe at the grace of which he made the salve.

"Dang Weiss, already trying to take him home to meet your parents. You work fast." Yang grinned causing the heiresses face to turn a deep shade of red.

Sasori smiled standing from the desk. "Thank you for the offer, but at the moment I only want to focus on my studies. Thanks again for your help Weiss, hopefully my team will be up for lunch tomorrow. Have a good evening." He gave a small bow before exiting the rooming of girls, none of which noticed the tiny black object he'd placed on the bottom of the desk.

Walking down the hallway towards team HURI's room he pulled a small ear piece from his pocket and placed it on his ear. "It's weird how someone so nice could be on a team with someone as scary as that blue guy." He heard through the ear piece and grinned. "Who knows, maybe that Kisame is nice to and we just don't know it." Another voice spoke before Sasori took the ear piece out.

"To easy."

 **The next day**

Pyrrha smiled widely as she dug into her salad, her team all looked at her strangely as they watched her eat happily. At first after her match with Kisame she'd been very quiet, almost depressed, then she exited the infirmary laughing shocking her confused teammates. "Hey Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune finally asked just as team RWBY sat down at the table with them.

"I'm great, why do you ask?" She answered with a large smile.

Jaune looked at the others at the table for help only to get shrugs in return. "Well, it's just that, you were so sad about your fight yesterday."

Pyrrha laughed. "I admit I was a bit down at first, but then I got all happy for some reason. I'm really looking forward to having a rematch someday soon with Kisame!"

"And I'll accept anytime Nikos." The eight heard a familiar voice say loudly causing the four to look over to the four boys headed their way.

"Thank you for the invitation to eat with you Ms. Rose, I'd like to take you up on it if it still stands." Itachi addressed the younger girl who smiled widely and nodded before the four sat down. "So Ms. Nikos, how are your hands feeling? I've been on the receiving end of Kisame's Samehada's little surprised myself before, it's not a very pleasant experience."

"Their healing up very well, and they don't hurt at all. Thank you again Sasori for that medicine you gave me, it really does work wonders." Pyrrha looked to the puppetmaster who just nodded.

"That's good to hear, Samehada is very particular about who he lets use him, don't take it personally." Kisame chuckled as he bit into the fried catfish on his plate, eating the bones and all.

"So I've been wondering something." Yang started. "If your the strongest blue man, why weren't you picked as team leader?"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted at the rude question but was caught off guard when the four boys all started laughing loudly at the question, well Deidara and Kisame laughed loudly while Sasori and Itachi just snickered.

"Sorry to say blondie, but I'm not the strongest. Itachi's already beaten me several times before. As for Red and Iwa, well I guess I am the second strongest on the team." Kisame chuckled.

"In your dreams freak, my art would turn your ass to dust hn." Deidara said while giving him the finger, Sasori merely scoffed at the statement.

"How do fight someone with art?" Jaune asked confused.

Deidara jumped to his feet and onto the table. "I'm glad you asked my friend, now let me blow your minds with my ar-" Before he could continue Sasori place a rag over his mouth and held it there for several seconds until the blonde went limp.

"Sorry about that, any longer and he'd have blown up the cafeteria." Sasori explained as he set the unconscious blonde back down in his seat with his head on the table. "He'll come to in a few minutes, he's started to build up an immunity to this formula. I'm gonna need to change it around a bit." He said looking at the vial of grey liquid in his hand while ignoring the horrified looks from the others at the table.

"Thats our table freak, move now." The group heard from a short distance away followed by a growl from their blue skin classmate.

He was looking over at a group of four boys standing around a certain bunny faunus that Kisame remembered all to well. One of the grabbed some food from the girls tray while another poked one of her ears. "Itachi." Kisame said his partners name without ever looking away from the scene.

"Just don't go overboard." Was all the Uchiha replied with earning a nod from the swordsmen.

The group watched as he stood and began walking towards the five other students. "What's he gonna do?" Ruby asked watching as he walked.

"Whatever he feels like, he doesn't like it when faunus are mistreated. I'll let him handle this however he wants." Itachi told the younger girl while taking a sip from his cup of tea.

 **With Kisame**

Kisame approached the four boys surrounding the slightly older looking faunus girl with a frown on his face. "Hi there, do you four have a problem?" He asked as he stopped a few feet away from the bullies.

The four turned to his voice. "Holy shit, this ones an even bigger freak than the girl." The largest of the four laughed pointing at Kisame.

"Hold up man, isn't that the guy that stomped Nikos?" The one with the mohawk whispered to his leader.

The larger one looked closer. "Hey yeah it is! I'm guessing that it thinks that it's equal to humans now that it beat her."

Kisame laughed along with the four boys surprising them slightly. "Equal, thats cute." In a blur he grabbed the largest one by the collar and threw him like he was weightless all the way across the cafeteria and out the pair of large wooden doors. There was a heavy silence in the cafeteria as everyone was still trying to figure out what the hell just happened, it wasn't everyday you saw a six foot tall two hundred plus pound teenager get thrown like a football the way he just did.

Turning back to the the remaining three bullies he smiled showing his sharp teeth. "Anyone else wanna say something?" The three only took off running in the direction of where their leader had been thrown in response. He then turned his attention to the rest of the cafeteria where dozens of students were watching wide eyed. "If any of you have a problem with faunus then come take it up with me cuz if I find out there are cowards here that go around picking on the weak I'll show you why I'm scarier than the White Fang could ever dream of being!" He shouted just loud enough for the entire cafeteria to here.

After several more seconds he turned to Velvet. "My apologies, I never formally introduced my self to you. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki."

 **And Kisame is a fuck stud. I'll go ahead and end this chapter here cause now I'm gonna go watch and fanboy over VOLUME 4! Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So some of you still doubt me when it comes to evening the field, trust kiddies things won't be easy for our friendly neighborhood ninja. Lets begin.**

"So he's not back yet, should we be worried?" Deidara asked laying on his bed while playing a game on his scroll.

Itachi turned a page in his book, his sharingan was deactivated. He only used his sharingan to read when he needed to completely memorize the matereal, when pleasure reading he just read naturally. "Kisame is a highly skilled ninja with years of experience under his belt, I'm sure he can take care of himself." He spoke while never looking up.

"Yeah, but it's not him I'm worried about. He went off with that bunny chick he helped out the other day and we haven't heard from him in hours, and while I don't know her, I'd hate to hear about a student going missing all of a sudden." Deidara retorted to the Uchiha who paused for a moment.

"If he's not back in an hour we'll go looking." He deadpanned before going back to his book.

It was only five minutes later that the door to the room opened and enter the previously mentioned blue ninja. He looked around the room for a moment. "Where's Sasori?" He asked before falling into his bottom bunk.

Itachi closed his book and stood from the chair next to the bookshelf. "He's in the city, said something about getting some new tech to upgrade his scroll, he'll likely be out till morning." Itachi easily hopped up onto his top bunk.

"More importantly, did you get some rabbit tail blue man?" Deidara grinned putting away his scroll.

Kisame chuckled. "No, we didn't do anything like that, we just sparred for a while. She asked to take some photos of Samehada though I told her maybe some other time." Kisame explained truthfully, Velvet was a good girl, to good to do anything like that with a man she just met. That was actually one of the reasons Kisame had taken a liking to her, he couldn't stand fast women, he found they were always more likely to lie. Velvet however was a very honest soul and extremely kind, the type of person who was almost incapable of maliciousness. The only problem was that every time he looked at the girl he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Itachi typed a message out to Sasori before sending it and putting the device away. "You've been getting along rather well with her, don't do anything stupid." It was blunt and very out of character for the Uchiha who laid his head onto his pillow while ignoring the looks from the other two shinobi in the room with him. "I'm going to sleep so please keep your noise to a minimum."

 **With Sasori**

"Dammit, the new hardware is interfering with my uplink speed. The connection is stronger but it's slowing me down slightly." Sasori muttered to himself from his spot on a bench in the park with his scroll out. "Maybe if I-" Before he could say anything else a black bag was forced over his head and he was pushed onto the ground where his assailant quickly tied up his hands and feet. "Ow." He said from his position on the ground, not that he actually felt any pain, his puppet body could actually feel anything.

His assailant grabbed his and threw him over their shoulder before they started walking away with him. Sasori sighed lightly from his position, if he actually wanted to he could escape his bindings and kill whoever it was that was carrying him with ease, but in all honesty he was actually pretty interested in the situation. Ever since he'd arrived on Remnant he'd been extremely bored, it was one of the reasons he became so enamored with the technology of the world, he needed something to hold his interest. He figured getting kidnapped may be a fun way to spend the evening, once he'd lost interest he'd kill his captor and head back to Beacon. If nothing else this served as a good wake up call, to let someone sneak up on him showed just how complacent he'd allowed himself to become over the past few months.

"You bastard followed us all the way from Vacuo huh? Well your gonna find how bad of an idea it was to pick a fight with the White Fan-" Before the man holding him could continue he stopped abruptly. "Who the fuck are?"

"Sir, you are currently kidnapping someone, please stop and surrender while I alert the authorities." Sasori heard a female voice from a few feet away.

"Get the hell out of here bitch before I twist your pretty little head off!" He shouted at whoever was in front of them, Sasori was beginning to get tired of the bag over his head, and now that there was a witness he doubted the kidnapping would last much longer.

In one quick motion Sasori rolled off his assailants shoulder and escaped his poorly tied bindings, ripping the bag off his head he tossed a single sinbon into the slowly reacting mans arm. The man who he could now see was a rodent looking faunus pulled the needle out of his arm and growled as he prepared to attack the puppeteer only to find his vision slightly blurry, he stepped forward toward Sasori with his fist raised just before stumbling over onto the ground. "Be grateful, that poison has a numbing effect, you won't feel anything." Sasori told the man who was slowly slipping out of consciousness.

"Um, are you okay?" Sasori heard as he pulled a scroll from the mans pocket.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for distr-" He stopped the moments he laid eyes on her. "Beautiful." He whispered under his breath as he looked over the girl in front of him, she had orange hair and green eyes. A pink bow was in her hair and she wore a green and grey dress, but none of that was really what interested Sasori. In a blur the puppet master was in front of the girl holding her arm up as he looked it over. "Sleek and seamless, sturdy material hidden under realistic skin." Grabbing the girl by the chin he moved her head to the right and left. "Eyes with independent motion, no visible outside power source, and fully automatonic and self thinking. Perfection." Sasori spoke almost breathlessly.

The girl looked very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand." She let out a small hiccup after saying this. "How do you know?" She almost sounded scared.

Sasori looked her in the eyes and smiled, and for the first time in a long while this one was genuine. "Because we're the same."

 **The next day**

"Seriously, why am I always the one wondering where everyone else is, hn?" Deidara asked leaning back in his seat not paying any attention to the match going on in the ring.

"Because you have such a tender and caring personality, your practically the mom of the team." Kisame replied with sarcasm almost dripping from his mouth as he spoke, Deidara looked less than amused. He glance over at the clone Itachi had made and transformed into Sasori which was currently reading a small book and generally acting 'Sasori-like'. "Honestly, puppet boy is the last person on this team I'm worried about getting themselves into trouble. That something you and I would do."

Deidara opened his mouth to retort but then closed it and shrugged, he couldn't really deny that logic. "Mr. Uchiha, please prepare for your match." Goodwitch call out earning a sigh from the Uchiha. "Your opponents will be both Ms. Xiao Long and Rose."

"All right! This'll be easy." Yang jumped to her feet and ran off towards the locker rooms alongside her sister.

The remaining two members of team RWBY moved over towards the two ninja and one clone. Weiss sat down next to 'Sasori'. "This should be an interesting match, I don't believe Itachi has ever participated in combat class before."

"He hasn't, he doesn't really like fighting tournament style fights." 'Sasori' replied.

"It'll be over quickly, I doubt the Uchiha will even get touched by those two." Deidara said sounding less than interested.

Blake and Weiss frowned at the dismissal of their partners. "I think your severely underestimating our teammates, their very strong. Plus it's two on one."

Kisame chuckled. "Oh I have no doubt that their both quite skilled, but against Itachi they don't stand a chance. As for numbers, well if how I think he'll handle this, it'll be their down fall." The group watched as the three fighters enter the ring.

 **With Ruby**

Ruby stood beside her sister as she waited for the match to begin, she was practically bouncing at the idea of what kind of weapon the Uchiha might use. "Three, two, one, begin!"

The moment the match started Itachi opened his eyes to reveal they had changed color to red and now had strange black marks in them, then in a show of speed that surprised even her he covered the distance between him and Yang before unleashing a barrage of hits to her got and head before quickly grabbing and throwing her out of the ring. "Ms. Xiao Long has left the arena and is disqualified." Goodwitch announced from the ring side.

Itachi turned to the startled Ruby before dropping into a fighting stance and dashing towards her, Ruby responded by firing off several rounds at the boy who just seemed to let the rounds hit him harmlessly. Cocking his fist back Itachi began a flurry of punches which Ruby did her best to dodge or block, using her semblance she managed to put some distance between her an the boy before unfolding her scythe and swinging it down at the charging Uchiha.

Raising his arms Itachi blocked the blade of the weapon with a pair on black metal wrist guards. Pushing the weapon away he landed a hard right in the younger girls stomach knocking her back, in response Ruby managed to land a downward slash against his back.

The two continued to land hit after hit against each other for several minutes, slowly whittling away at the others aura until they both stood panting in the ring. Both their auras were just above red mark when the two made one last charge and attacked, unfortunately Ruby's swing missed leaving her open to a powerful blow to the chin sending her to the floor. From her spot on the ground she watched as Itachi threw his arms into the air in celebration, then something extremely confusing happened.

A second Itachi appeared right behind the first and struck him in the back of the neck. "Itachi Uchiha is the winner!"

 **Minutes earlier**

"Begin!"

By now JNPR had also moved over to the group and decided to watch the fight together. "Yang's gonna tear him up!" Nora shouted gleefully as the match began.

What happened though instantly shocked everyone in the crowd, moments after the beginning of the match Yang launched herself at Ruby and began a relentless assault right after Ruby had opened fire on Yang. "What are they doing?!" Weiss exclaimed in outrage. "Why would they start squabbling now of all times?!"

The group attention was caught by the sound of laughter, they all turned to find a grinning Kisame. "It's not their fault, they have no clue their fighting each other right now." This only served to confuse the group further.

"It's simple, the Uchiha's semblance is illusions. If I had to guess I'd say that those two probably both see the other as being Itachi, it's a cheap way to fight but this way he barely has to lift a finger to win a fight like this, hn." Everybody's eye widened in shock at the explanation, though 'Sasori' seemed slightly annoyed about Deidara running his mouth. "But what he's doing now can barely be considered childs play compared to what he's really capable of, even if those two could figure out that they were fighting each other he'd still have no problem taking them out."

'Sasori' decided to speak up. "My my, that almost sounded like a complement. I'm sure if he heard you it would bring a tear to his eye." He smirked at the blonde.

"Oh shut up." Deidara retorted turning back to the fight between the two sisters.

"I'm so happy to see that our leader is finally growing on you blondie, it always broke my heart to see you two fight." Kisame added.

"Keep talking freak, hn." Deidara groaned.

"Why do you call him that?" An angry Blake suddenly spoke up surprising all present.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, have you seen him?" He gesture to the kiri ninja who was flicking him off with a smile.

Blake only seemed to get angrier. "So you think it's okay to insult him like that? Just because he's different?"

"Wait wait wait wait, are you telling me that someone on a team with the heiress to a company infamous for it's racist reputation and shitty treatment of faunus workers." Kisame held his hand up in a gesture towards Weiss who now looked both shocked and offended. "Who has already shown a distaste for being around faunus, as I've noticed her body language whenever I or any other faunus are near, is gonna try and stand up to defend me. Sweet heart I don't need anyone to protect me from anything." Kisame stood and leaned in closer to the godsmacked Blake and whispered into her ear. "Especially not from a coward so weak they hide what they really are." Kisame made his way towards the stare between each row of bleachers. "Disgusting." He practically spat before taking his leave.

Several moments later Blake also stood to leave but through another exit, it's wasn't hard to notice she was crying. "Itachi Uchiha is the winner!"

Nobody in the group said anything as a awkward silence hung in the air, until Deidara broke it. "Damn."

 **Well thats one way to end a chapter, Sasori finally ran into Penny, Itachi forced Ruby and Yang to beat the shit out of each other, and Kisame tore Blake a new one. Can't wait to see how all this works out. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you all think, I really do read every one I get, I love getting feed back. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So right now I'm actually still in the process of figuring out who I want to get with who, honestly the only one I've decided upon with certainty is Kisame and Velvet, and Sasori an Penny. Also to everyone going on about Velvet and other characters being to young for the akatsuki members let me clear some shit up. First and foremost, Velvet is 18 years old in canon, which means that she is legally an adult and can be with who ever the hell she wants, Kisame was 33 when he died. Next Penny is an AI, so she's not alive anyway and therefore I don't see the problem with one puppet being with another puppet, btw Sasori died at age 35. Itachi died at age 21 which I believe is the usual Beacon academy graduate age so I don't see any real issue with him getting with any of the girls besides Ruby, she is a bit to young. And finally Deidara, he died at 19 so even if I hadn't moved him back a few years it would still be acceptable for just about anyone I choose. If after all of this some of you still have problems with these age issues then all I can say is that these are all fictional characters and that if your this sensitive about it all I would recommend some other fanfic. Lets get started.**

"That was so cool! How did you get us to fight each other? Where were you during the fight? Do you have any weapons you use? If you do can I see them?" Ruby spat out questions faster than most could listen, even despite this Itachi couldn't help but smile, Ruby's curiosity really reminded him of Sasuke when he was young. He could hear the innocents in her voice. Yang was still slightly bummed about the match and was following slightly behind the two.

"Uchiha, we've got a slight problem hn." Deidara interrupted the conversation before Itachi could answer any of the questions.

Itachi nodded to the blonde bomber as he approached. "I'm aware, Sasori messaged me moments ago with the details." It was technically the truth, briefly after Kisame had left Itachi's clone disguised as Sasori slipped away from the group and dispelled transferring all the memories back to him. "I'll go have a word with Kisame in a moment." Itachi then turned to Ruby. "It would seem there were several harsh words exchanged between my partner and two of your teammates, you have my apologies on his behalf, you as well Weiss." Itachi bowed his head slightly.

"It's okay, I'm sure it wasn't anything that a few apologies and a big plate of cookies can't fix." Ruby smiled widely at the Uchiha earning a chuckle in reply.

Itachi then turned to Deidara. "I'm going to go find Kisame, you do the same with Sasori. I'd like to have a team meeting back in our dorm in about an hour."

Deidara nodded before making for the door leaving Itachi with the three girl. "I apologize again, please excuse me."

 **Vale**

"Do you ever regret doing all those things?" Penny asked from her spot on the bench overlooking the sea, Sasori sat next to her looking down slightly.

"Hmm." He thought to himself, he'd been talking with Penny for several hours. Neither required food, water, or sleep so the passing time didn't really mean much to them. It had started out with the two throwing questions back and forth but then Sasori found himself talking more and more, something he really wasn't prone to do. He was a highly trained shinobi who lead a spy network, secrets were apart of his being, but soon he found himself telling this girl he'd just met everything about himself and about his past. If asked he wouldn't be able to say why, because he himself did understand, but he just couldn't really see Penny ever using something against him. This very thought however went against everything his experience as a ninja ever taught him and yet he couldn't shake it.

"Back when I did them I had convinced myself that I was something beyond human, something better. But as of late I've begun to question that. Just before I died the final time someone said some very interesting things that has had me thinking for sometime. Sure I could blame everything on losing my parents at a young age, or the brutal nature of the culture that raised me, but in the end everything I did was my choice and only I can be blamed for them." Sasori looked to Penny who had a sad look on her face. "Tell me Penny, do you think I'm a monster?"

Penny was quiet for a few moments. "My father once told me that you are what others see you as, and what I see you as is my friend Sasori!" A smile appeared on her face as her usual chipper mood returned.

Sasori couldn't help but stare at the girl in complete surprise, then he did something he hadn't genuinely done in many years, he started laughing. It was soft at first but quickly grew until his fist was banging on his knee. "You truly are something special Penny." He told the smiling girl after a minute when he finally began to calm back down.

"PENNY!" A voice shouted from nearby gaining both of their attention. A man in an Atlas military uniform quickly ran over to the two. "We've been looking for you for hours, where have you been?"

Penny looked to Sasori who nodded. "I've been here talking with my friend Sasori." She gestured to the redheaded puppet master.

"Well we need to get back to the facility, your father wants to speak to you."

Penny nodded before turning back to Sasori. "I have to go now but I'll contact you later."

Sasori nodded with a smile. "Of course, until then, take care of yourself." After that Penny left following the soldier leaving Sasori alone on the bench. "What do you want brat?"

Deidara who was now standing behind him, leaning against the bench, sighed. "The Uchiha sent me to come and get you, we're having a meeting in about thirty minutes." Deidara pulled out a small clay bird and expanded it before jumping on.

Sasori nodded and joined his partner on the bird as it took off. "Aren't you going to ask? You were listening in for at least a few minutes."

"I actually wasn't hn. I put my headphones on when I saw you, it's none of my business who you take interest in."

"I see, thank you."

"Holy shit are we having a bonding moment?!"

"No, and if we were you ruined it, now shut up and fly."

 **The dorms**

"We're back and in time to. I wanted to stop by the cafeteria but Sasori has a hard on for punctuality, hn." Deidara said barging into the room and quickly collapsing onto his bed and putting his headphones on.

Kisame was sitting on his bed as well on his scroll and Itachi was sharpening his tanto, not that it really needed it sense he so rarely needed to use it. "Good, I've called you all here for a simple reason." Itachi sheathed the blade and set it to the side. "I would like to give each of you the chance to leave if you so wish." It wasn't really a shock to the three other ninja but they still weren't completely expecting it. "We originally stuck together because we were in a world we knew nothing about, now we know more than enough to survive. I will remain here at Beacon academy because I enjoy the environment, if any of you wish to leave to go off on your own or wish to pursue personal interests I will not stop you. I've already spoken with the headmaster here and he is willing to assist you if you wish to leave."

There was silence for several moments as everyone thought it over. "If Itachi's staying then I'll stick around to." Kisame grinned at the slightly surprised look on the Uchiha's face, Itachi knew the Kisame saw him as a friend but it was strange seeing him express it openly. "Besides, whose gonna scare off you fan club?" He chuckled at the thought of the girls who had all banned together in an attempt earn his affection, the Uchiha was less than amused.

"This place is a goldmine for meeting new contacts and valuable information, to leave now would be foolish. Though I retain the right to leave at a later date if I feel the need." Sasori spoke in a very Sasori way, very logical and not giving a lot away in the way of motivation.

Itachi nodded to the puppet master leaving only one person left, the three turned to Deidara who looked at them once he felt all eyes on him. Pulling one of the ears off. "Whats up?" He asked earning an annoyed sigh from the three.

"Nothing, go back to your music brat." Sasori shook his head before pulling out his scroll. "Now if we're done with that topic, I found something very interesting while I was out last night. While I was playing with some new add-ons to my scroll I was attacked, I let my attacker abduct me to see what would happen, this is when I learned something truly surprising." Sasori now had the attention of Itachi and Kisame, he didn't look to see whether Deidara was listening or not. "I would appear that the attacker was a member of the White Fang and his reasons were that he recognized my coat. After looking through his scroll I found that apparently the Fang was attacked several weeks ago at one of their camps in Vacuo by a pair of men wearing identical cloaks as ours... and one was carrying a scythe with three blades."

"No fuckin way." Kisame deadpanned. "It can't really be those two."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "What dose it say about the other one?"

"Just that he only targeted members with bounties placed on their heads by the governments."

"Yep thats them alright." Deidara threw in as he laid on his side. "The Zombo Combo."

 **Vale train station twenty minutes earlier**

"Dammit I hate riding those things." A silver haired teen cracked his neck and stretched his arms as he exited the train. "Hey Kakuzu, who are here to find again?" He asked the taller person whose face was covered by a mask making it difficult to determine his age.

"I've told you three times you idiot, we're here for the bounty on the head of Roman Torchwick. The amount has skyrocketed since he began his crime spree here in Vale, the bounty is up to a quarter million lien. We cannot pass this up." The man spoke in a very deep and rough voice.

"Oh yeah, the guy we can't kill right? How boring." He groaned as he followed the masked man out onto the streets of Vale.

"For once we agree Hidan, it would be easier to just kill him, but the bounty is only valid if he's alive. Now shut up and keep an eye out for anything worth noting."

"I see something worth noting." Hidan retorted almost immediately.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"No seriously, look up there." Hidan pointed to the sky.

Kakuzu followed Hidan's gaze to a large white bird flying toward the large tower overlooking the city, though it was what was on it's back that interested him. Two people wearing akatsuki cloaks. "Well I'll be, I guess we'll postpone our search for now." Kakuzu then began walking in the direction of the tower.

"What I don't even get an apology?"

"Shut up before I kill you."

"Asshole."

 **I believe thats a good place to stop for now, honestly I absolutely love Hidan and Kakuzu so I felt it would be a sin to not add them in here, they've got the funniest relationship in Naruto by far. They absolutely hate each other but at the same time they don't really. Anyway I'm gonna have a good time writing the next chapter, and don't worry I know I've been neglecting Deidara and plan for him to do his own things soon enough, I would never forget about our favorite bomber. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone worried about Kakuzu and Hidan joining Beacon as students let me set your mind at ease. I have no plans for those two to ever enroll, instead I've got plans for them elsewhere. Somewhere they can be themselves so to speak. Lets begin.**

"I'm so booooooooored." Nora groaned from her spot at the lunch table. "It's Saturday, we should be doing something fun!"

Ren flipped a page in his text book before taking another bite of his meal. "Nora we have a quiz on Monday and we need to study."

"Well I'm bored and am gonna go find something fun to do!" Nora jumped up from the table and started skipping away from her team.

Jaune watched her go. "Should we really let Nora run off unattended?"

"She'll be fine, she'll probably just end up walking around the campus groaning about how bored she is until she gets tired and heads back to the dorms." Ren explained without looking up from his book.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging. "If you say so."

 **With Deidara**

"So BORED!" Deidara complained as he strolled around campus hands in pockets. "Theres nothing entertaining around here hn." Normally he'd just bug Sasori or something but today the puppet master was busy exploring White Fang files he'd gotten off the scroll of the man who attacked him. Kisame was off somewhere with the bunny girl and her team, and he'd be damned if he asked the Uchiha to hang out.

Stopping for a moment Deidara looked out over the Emerald forest before grinning. "My art has been neglected far to much lately."

"You're gonna go make art?! Oooooh can I help, I'm SUUUUUPER bored!?" Deidara turned around to find a familiar face.

"So you're interested in my art hn? Your names Nora right, well I don't mind having an admirer join me." Deidara spoke with a large grin before pulling a clay bird from his pocket and tossed it before expanding it. He smiled even wider as sparkles appeared in Nora's eyes as she watched the giant bird land in front of them. Deidara climbed up onto the birds back before holding a hand out to the orange haired girl. "Hop on and hang on tight, I fly fast hn."

Nora did as told and jumped up onto the bird just before it flapped it's wings and took off into the air. "Woooooooow, we're soooooo high up!" Nora exclaimed looking over the edge of the bird. After a few seconds Nora pulled out her scroll and typed a few things in before then putting it away and pointing forwards. "LET'S GO!"

The two flew for several minutes away from the school until it was only barely visible in the distance. "This should be good, all the way out here the Uchiha won't get on my ass about my art."

"Why are we all the way out here if we're gonna be making art? I'm sure the teachers would let us use a classroom." Nora asked from her spot next to him on the bird, still holding onto his arm.

Deidara chuckled before pulling a handful of little round insect like sculptures. "Simple my dear Nora, it's because my art..." Deidara threw the clay bombs down into the forest below with a massive smile on his face. "IS AN EXPLOSION!" Then simultaneously half a dozen large explosions went off sending smoke and debris into the air.

 **Several miles away**

"You see that Kakuzu?" Hidan asked standing on a tree branch looking up into the sky. "Blonde and someone else just took off in that direction, you wanna follow?"

Kakuzu looked away from the beowulf he was hold by the neck. "Yes, we'll find out what he knows about how we got here, then I'll take his heart. Explosion style would be a truly useful trick to have." He spoke as ice began encasing the grimm starting from his hand.

"What about the other one?" Hidan asked smiling as he already knew the answer.

"Do with them what you like." He let go of the now completely frozen grimm and began walking in the direction Deidara had been flying.

"HELL YEAH!" Hidan jumped down to the ground. "This is for you lord Jashin!"

"Hurry up you idiot."

 **Hours later**

Nora and Deidara laid in the center of a large crater both covered in dirt and soot, they both panted lightly with large smiles. "That was the most amazing art EVER!" Nora threw her arm into the air without sitting up.

"I couldn't agree more, I haven't put on a show like that since I fought the Uchiha's younger brother." Deidara smiled while also pushing thoughts of the younger Uchiha from his mind, he wouldn't let that brat ruin his good mood.

"So how do you make them blow up like that?" Nora finally sat up and looked to the blonde next to her.

"It's my semblance, the material my sculpture are made of is naturally volatile. I can control my art with my aura and set them off whenever I want hn." He lied expertly, Itachi had made each of them rehearse their cover story for their semblance's multiple times. If it were up to him he'd just be up front about his abilities, Nora was a nice enough girl and he doubted she'd tell anyone if he told her not to but it wasn't worth an ear full from Itachi.

The two stared up at the orange colored sky as the sun was now setting. "So why do you want to be a huntsmen?" Nora asked out of the blue, surprising Deidara slightly.

He also had a cover story for this question as well, something about hating grimm, but he didn't bother with that one. He didn't think it was important, and he still doesn't. "I don't."

"Huh? Then why are you at a hunters academy?" Nora asked rather confused.

"I didn't really have much choice in the matter. Itachi decided we would enroll, so thats what we did." Deidara explained calmly as he put his hands behind his head still staring up at the sky. "I mean sure I could've gone of and done my own thing, I doubt the Uchiha care enough to have stopped me for real, but I did have any other options. I've got no friends, family, a home to go to, hell I don't even know anyone outside of those three assholes I call teammates."

Nora for the first time since he'd ever met her seemed to drop her happy attitude. "Yeah, I understand. Other than Ren, I don't have any family. We're all alone, he's always looked after me even though I know I can be a bit of a hand full sometimes. But we're the only family we have, kind of like you and your team." She smiled again only to drop it a second time as Deidara started laughing.

"Family? Everybody on my team hates each other, except the freak and the Uchiha. All three of them can't stand me, Sasori doesn't like any of us, he's only sticking around until he doesn't need us any more. And the feelings mutual, I've never had any friends or family and I certainly don't need any now. Give it some time, they'll all leave sooner or later hn."

Nora looked at him with her mouth open in shock. "You mean you really never had any friends or family?"

"Nope, grew up alone on the streets, taught myself everything I know, and was roped into a shit deal that lead to me being stuck with those three hn" Deidara answered before looking to the girl who surprised him with tears on her face. "Hey, whats with the tears?"

"You never had anyone?" She started to choke a little. "That must have been terrible."

Deidara was very uncomfortable at the moment, he didn't know how to handle the situation he was in. "Yeah, that must have been tragic." A new voice crowed from the top of the crater.

Deidara whipped his head around to face the source only for his blood to run cold at the sight. "Oh shit."

 **Beacon**

Ren walked down the hall of the dorms, he was in a rather good mood. After Nora had left he had managed to get quite a bit of studying done with the team, he was a bit worried when he got Nora's text saying she was with Deidara Iwa making art, but figured they couldn't really do to much damage making sculptures. As he approached the door of team HURI he smiled at the thought of her making new friends. Nora was a very kind girl who he loved like a sister but he knew her personality could be a bit much for most to handle.

Ren reached his destination and gave several knocks on the door before it was opened by Itachi. "Can I help you?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, sorry for bothering you but I was hoping to pick up Nora. She said she was going to be making art with your teammate Deidara and was wondering if they were in here."

Itachi just stared at him silently for several seconds before sighing. "That idiot, I'm sorry but there most likely off school grounds. Deidara's 'art' is actually just him blowing things up and seeing as we haven't heard any explosions rocking the school I'm gonna guess he took her off somewhere. Let try to call him." Ren nodded as he listened, now he was sure Nora had made a new friend, that girl loved explosions more than anyone he knew, and as long as nobody got hurt he didn't have a problem with it.

Itachi pulled out his scroll and entered several commands before throwing it on speaker, it rang several times before he answered. "UCHIHA I NEED SOME FUCKIN BACK UP!" Was the first thing that came over the line surprising both boys.

"What's happening?" Itachi remained calm. "Is Nora Valkyrie with you and alright."

Instead of Deidara replying Nora's voice came over the feed. "I'm fine but Deidara is fighting two guys wearing the same coats as you guys, I think he needs help! He yelled at me not to help!"

"Dammit, what do they look like, describe them other than their clothes." Itachi noticed the worried look on Ren's face who was now on his scroll as well.

"One has a scythe and the other is wearing a mask and can stretch, OH NO WATCH OU-" The call cut off abruptly after that.

Itachi wasted no time dialing up the other two members of his team. "Deidara is under attack, it's Hidan and Kakuzu. Sasori track his and Nora Valkyrie's scroll signals. Get to the airpads now!" He demanded without waiting for a reply and turning to Ren. "It would seem our teammates are in grave danger, my apologies. Please leave this to us."

"No! I'm coming wit-" He was cut off as Itachi activated his sharingan and looked him in the eyes, a few seconds later Ren bacame relaxed and turned around before walking away.

"And tonight was such a peaceful one to." Itachi lamented before disappearing in a blur.

Moments later he arrived at the airpads where Sasori and Kisame were already waiting, they approached a pilot who was inspecting the outer hull of a VTOL before Itachi activated his sharingan again. "We need you assistance."

 **And I think thats a good place to end this chapter, I would normally have a lot more to say but my blood sugar is a bit low so I'm gonna go deal with that. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I couldn't wait to start on this one, lucky you guys. Also I'm still deciding what abilities Kakuzu will have, I decided that if he was gonna take someone from Remnants heart he would gain their semblance rather than chakra nature so let me know what you think he should have, I'm only accepting three at the moment so don't wait, I'll site who sent in what. Let's get started.**

"Dammit, this is really bad." Deidara panted heavily as he looked at the two immortals in front of him. "Nora how are you doing?" He glanced over to the girl who was standing a few feet away, up until that point he'd told her to stay back since she didn't have her weapon with her, hell she was still in her uniform.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" She sound more worried about him, so far he'd managed to prevent Hidan from hitting him but he couldn't really do much else.

Deidara knew he was screwed, he'd used up most of his chakra and clay earlier while they were having fun, he felt like such an idiot. These two must've been watching and waiting until he was to tired to put up a fight. "Kakuzu, how the hell are you two here? What do you want with me?" He asked, all he could do was stall for time and hope that the Uchiha would actually send help.

Kakuzu sat up in a tree over looking where the bomber and Hidan had been fighting. "I'm assuming based off your question that you know as much about our arrival as we do. Me and that idiot woke up half buried in sand a few months back, as for what we want, well I need to restock on hearts and yours will do nicely."

"Kakuzu! Who the hell are you calling an idiot!?" Hidan shouted turning to the masked ninja.

"Who do you think you idiot." He growled at his partner.

Deidara frowned even further, of course he wanted his heart, he wanted explosion style. He still needed time so he moved on to his next option, bargaining. "Your a reasonable guy Kakuzu, how much will it take for you to let the two of us go?"

Kakuzu chuckled at the question. "Hm, appealing to my greedy nature, smart move." Kakuzu turned his gaze over to Nora causing Deidara to take a step closer to the girl. "You there, Nora was your name right? Tell me, whats your semblance?"

"Kakuzu." Deidara growled.

"Tell me and I just might let you go."

"Electricity!" She answered before Deidara could stop her. "When I am hit by electricity it gives me a boost in strength."

"Oh really? Now that's very interesting, you see, one of my major weaknesses is lightning so something like that would be very useful." Kakuzu looked back to Deidara, with the mask it was impossible to see his face but he could tell the taki ninja was smiling. "About as useful as explosion style actually." Kakuzu let out a chuckle again as Deidara continued to inch closer to the orange haired girl.

"Nora, stay close to me." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Now as much as I would love to take both your hearts, I'm sure whoever you just called on your scroll is on their way. While I'm sure Hidan and I could handle whoever they are, I'd rather avoid the possibility of entering a major battle without all five of my hearts. So let compromise shall we?" Hidan leaned on his scythe looking bored at all the talk, but he knew he'd just get yelled at if he said anything so he dealt with it. "I'll let you choose one of you to live Deidara. Leave the girl to die, or sacrifice yourself. I'll give you a moment to think it over."

Hidan let out a loud laugh. "I take back what I said the other day Kakuzu, you do know how to have a good time. Making him choose between giving himself up or stabbing the chick in the back, now thats entertainment. Jashin would be proud."

Deidara lifted his hands and took off his gloves. "Nora I need you to keep a secret." Opening his hands he reveal the pair of mouths on his palms. Then reaching into his nearly empty bag of clay on his waist he took a chunk of clay. "I've got to buy us some time."

 **With Itachi**

The three remaining ninja all sat in the back of the VTOL that was speeding towards Nora's scrolls signal, according to Sasori they were about three minutes away, but three minutes was a very long time when fighting for your life.

"That's interesting." The redhead gained the other two ninjas attention. "I was going over the recording Deidara's scroll was keeping of his conversation just before the attack, he seems to have a depressing, though not surprising view of us as a team. He also went off script while discussing us."

Kisame tilted his head slightly. "Why was his scroll recording his conversation, and why do you have access to those recordings?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the question as the answers should be obvious. "I've modified all of our scrolls in several way, one is to record audio and transmit it to me. It gives me the ability to get some idea of what happened leading up to any event such as this. I also use it to spy on you three." He chuckled lightly at the last part. "By the way, if you still want to get tickets to that show Ms. Scarlatina said she was interested in I could get you some premium seats."

"What did Deidara say?" Itachi brought them back onto subject.

"He didn't give away anything that would point to our origins, though he did mention not having a choice about joining a group."

"I meant about us."

Sasori raised an eyebrow again at this, he didn't think the Uchiha would care about such things. "He told the girl that nobody on the team actually care about anyone else on the team, with the exception of you and Kisame. He went on about not having any friends or family. He was rather critical about me actually, though I can't say he was completely wrong he also wasn't entirely right either."

"ETA thirty seconds." The pilot came over the intercom.

"Let's go." Itachi stood and opened the side door.

 **With Deidara**

Deidara sidestepped a swing from Hidan's scythe before jumping away from a large ice spike that shot from the ground. "Nora now!"

He shouted to the girl sitting on one of his birds floating several meter in the air. "Got it!" She responded by throwing a volleyball sized clay bomb towards Kakuzu who was force to jump away from his tree before it exploded.

"Great, I'll handle this freak, you just keep the masked creep moving." He instructed before delivering a powerful kick to Hidan's chest only for his leg of be grabbed and Hidan to swing down onto him. In an instant Deidara whipped out a kunai to hold the blades at bay.

"Lord Jashin has been getting bored lately with all the grimm and White Fang weaklings I've been offering to him. But I'm sure he'll forgive me if I offer a former ally and akasuki member!" Hidan exclaimed madly before yanking Deidara towards him and surprising him by sinking his teeth into the bombers shoulder.

"Ahh fuck!" He jumped away holding his now bleeding shoulder as Hidan laughed loudly.

Taking his scythe he tore a gash in his arm spilling blood onto the ground, he then proceeded to draw the symbol of Jashin on the ground. "All the preparations are complete, now let the ritual begin!" He looked almost feral as his skin turned black and white markings appeared across his body.

"Hidan, remember to avoid the heart. Otherwise you can do what you want."

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." Hidan looked at Deidara who was still holding his shoulder, pulling out one of his retractable spears he smiled widely. "So kid, where should we start? An eye, or maybe one of the joints? Or how about here!?" He shouted before ramming the spear into his thigh impaling the limb.

Deidara let out a pain filled howl before falling to the ground cradling his bleeding leg. "Deidara!" Nora shouted jumping off the bird and running over to the down ninjas side. "What happen, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, that the stuff right there. Are you enjoying it to blondie?" Hidan began moving the spear around in the wound causing further screams of agony. Slowly Hidan pulled the spear from his leg making sure to make it as painful as possible. Finally once the spear was out Hidan held the tip to his chest. "How about we end this huh? Kakuzu won't let me go for the heart so I think I'll aim for the lungs." Hidan was still smiling.

Deidara scowled at the crazy cultist. "Nora get away from here now."

"No! And if you say anything to try and convince me I'll hit you!" Nora shouted as she ripped a part of her skirt and pressed the cloth against his leg wound.

"Fine, but if we survive, why not let me take you to dinner? I've never actually been on a date and I'd hate to die a second time without trying it hn." He forced a smiled.

Nora wiped tears from her eyes before nodding and applying pressure to the wound.

"TIME TO DIE!" Hidan shrieked as he brought the tip down towards his chest, Deidara closed his eyes and waited for the horrible pain that was to come.

"Alright, that's enough fun for one night don't you think?" A chuckle filled the air as Deidara opened his eyes to see Kisame holding Hidan's arm and chest, preventing him from skewering himself.

"Kisame Hoshigaki? I never thought I'd see you here." Kakuzu stepped forward only to feel a blade press against his neck.

"Kakuzu, you should stand down." The masked ninja turned his head to see the familiar image of a leaf headband with a gash across it, he knew better than to look the man in the eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha, you always did have a habit of pissing me off." Kakuzu growled.

"Kakuzu, what do we do here?" Hidan shouted as he continued to try and force the the spear into his chest, though in a contest of strength against Kisame even he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"That's a good question, what will you do?" Sasori appeared behind the immortal cultist and quickly used his foot to break the circle he stood in, once the circle was broken he pulled out a sinbon and stabbed it into the cultist shoulder. The puppetmaster then turned his gaze to his downed partner.

"Kakuzu, you two were so confidant when it was just you and Hidan against a tired out and unprepared brat and a huntress in training. Now how do you like your chances against the three of us." Kisame let out another laugh as Hidan started to wobble slightly before falling to a knee.

Kakuzu remained quiet as Hidan fell to the ground unconscious. "I surrender." He finally spoke slowly raising his hands. "I know when I'm beat, though I must say I'm surprised to see four other members of the Akatsuki. With myself and Hidan that makes six, meaning I'd say it's quite possible the the remaining four are in this world as well. I wonder, have you seen our leader?"

He asked still looking at Itachi's headband. "No, your two are the first we've seen so far. Now I believe we need to discuss a few things."

 **With Deidara**

"You really are an idiot you know that?" Sasori told the blonde as he applied some salve to his wound before pulling out some gauze to wrap it. "Your lucky I was able to track Nora's scroll."

"Well in my defense I didn't think I'd be attack by those two in the middle of the woods, I also never thought any of you would come help either so what would be the point of telling you." The bomber flinched as the redhead pulled the gauze tight.

"Stupid brat, like we'd really desert a comrade." Sasori shocked the bomber with the closest think he'd ever said to 'we're friends' since he'd known him.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Nora asked from beside Deidara.

Sasori looked to the orange haired girl and was silent for a moment before grinning at a thought that entered his head. "He'll be fine, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. But that aside, we need to have an important little chat okay?" Nora nodded in response. "Everything you saw tonight needs to remain a secret, you can't tel anyone, not even that Lie Ren boy your always with. If anybody asks, you and the brat were attacked by grimm while you were out here."

"Why?"

"Why is not important, you just need to know that telling people will only put them in danger."

"Sasori, grab Deidara. Kisame you grab miss Valkyrie, we're leaving." Itachi called out from his spot next to Kakuzu as the two approached the group, Nora immediately got on the defensive as the masked man neared only for Deidara to grab her arm.

"It's fine, he and the Uchiha probably made a deal or something. He won't attack us while these guys are here." He reassured the girl who still looked worried.

Sasori pulled Deidara's arm over his shoulder and lifted him to his feet earning a wince as he put weight on the wounded leg. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's unconscious body from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "Contact me if you learn of anything possibly lucrative, I'll do the same for you." Making a single hand sign the two immortals disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Kisame bent down and offered Nora a hand. "Come on, the bullhead we took isn't far." Nora nodded and took the offer hand.

Itachi looked at the group. "Good, now let's go. The Headmaster will need to hear about this."

 **And there we go, to all you Zombo Combo fans have no fear because they are here to stay. I fully plan on explaining everything very soon, until then go check out my other stories I'm sure you'll love them as much as this one. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think, and don't forget to drop suggestions for Kakuzu's abilities. Until Next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SCHOOLS OUT FOREVER! Not really but yeah, lets celebrate.**

"And you don't see these two becoming an issue?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of his steaming coffee.

Itachi shook his head. "No, Hidan may be immortal but he's without a doubt the weakest of the Akasuki. With enough effort, and if their good enough, a team of huntsmen shouldn't have to much trouble incapacitating him." Itachi responded raising his own cup to his mouth, though his was filled with tea.

"What about the other one, Kakuzu I believe?"

Itachi set his cup down. "Yes, he's a much larger threat though an easy one to handle. According to Deidara he seems to be able to gain the semblance of anyone whose heart he takes and integrates into himself. He could do something similar in the past as well. To my knowledge he can only have up to five at any given time but I'd rather not jump to any conclusions over whether or not that has changed. Deidara also informed me that he currently doesn't have his max number of heart and is looking for more, hence why he attacked them in the first place. The only ability we were able to identify for certain was that he can now create and control ice. I'd highly recommend not confronting him in battle if possible, he's got more battle field experience than anyone you could send and is incredibly skill, he's on a totally different level than Hidan."

Ozpin listened closely absorbing as much information as he could. "You said he was easy to handle, please explain."

"His motives are and have always been the same, money. If offered enough he'll do just about anything, he couldn't careless about who he works for or why they want him to do it, as long as he's paid. Though this also brings up the possibility that an enemy could out bid us for his allegiance."

Ozpin smiled slightly. "Well hopefully it will not come to that, but if it does, Beacon has a rather large budget." Pulling up his scroll he flipped through several files. "In the meant time I'd say we should keep those two busy, here." Itachi's scroll vibrated. "Send those to Kakuzu, their a list of bounties generally kept from the public and reserved for hunters, hopefully that'll satiated them for a while. Now, how are Mr. Iwa and Ms. Valkyrie?"

"Nora wasn't ever touched by those two, Deidara made sure of that. He on the other hand suffered a puncture wound through his right thigh and a bite wound to his left shoulder. Nothing serious, he's been through far worse. Still, I'm gonna ask that he doesn't have to fight in class for a few days."

Ozpin smiled again. "Of course, I wouldn't let a student push themselves like that, even if they are a 'ninja'."

Itachi stood and bowed to the headmaster. "Thank you sir, now if we're finished I need to take care of a few thing."

"Dismissed." Ozpin nodded before the Uchiha burst into a cloud of smoke. Ozpin chuckled slightly before turning to look out the window. "Ninjas."

 **The next day**

"And then it was like BWAAAAAH and we were like WOOOOH! It was seriously the COOLEST, art rules!" Nora exclaimed from her spot at the lunch table.

Sasori scoffed. "Until a piece of wood spears you in the leg from a stray blast." He referenced the false story they had invented to explained to everyone how Deidara got injured. Deidara was originally against a story that would make him sound 'amateurish' but in the end wasn't given much of a choice, Nora had to be convinced to lie about the events but after some reasoning from Deidara they managed to get her on board.

"Oh shut it." Deidara growled at the puppet master before taking a swig of his soda.

"Still though, blowing stuff up sounds like the best kind of art I've ever heard of." Yang added. Next to her was Blake who was still purposely avoiding eye contact with Kisame after the two shared words, Ruby had noticed this and was still thinking of a way to fix things.

"Yeah and then Deidara asked me out on a date!" This caused Deidara spit his mouth full of soda out onto Itachi who had been about to take a bite of his lunch across from the bomber. The Uchiha sat completely motionless as the sugary liquid mixed with spit dripped off of him.

"Really? But I thought you and Ren were a thing?" Jaune asked looking at his two teammates.

Ren shook his head. "No, Nora and I have been together since we were kids. We're closer to siblings than anything." Nora smiled and hugged the pink eyed boy who cringed in slight pain at the tightness of the hug. Once she let go he turned Deidara who looked mortified that she'd just blurted that out. "Two things, first, hurt her and you'll regret it." He spoke while giving of a small amount of killing intent, though that could have been coming from Itachi who now had a kunai in hand and was being restrained by Kisame. "Second, do not give her caffeine. It won't end well for anyone involved."

"Hey Arc!" The group, minus Kisame and Itachi who were now standing and fighting over the kunai, looked over to the table where team CRDL sat. "Come over here a sec."

Jaune looked down and quickly stood making his way over to the team of bullies. "Whats that about?" Sasori asked as he continued typing on his scroll.

Pyrrha stood with a frown. "Our leader has found some new friends it seems." She then quickly walked away in a huff not even acknowledging Itachi and Kisame on the floor with Kisame holding Itachi in a necklock while Itachi managed to pull Kisame's leg into an awkward but painful looking hold.

The table was silent for a few seconds before Nora spoke up. "So when do you wanna go out?"

Kisame then slammed into the table turning it to splinters as a panting Uchiha held his kunai in the air in victory. "I'm going to take a shower." He then said before making his way to the exit.

Deidara sighed. "Well theres a great band in town."

 **Two days later**

"Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you. Have a good night Jaune." Itachi smiled as he listened to Ruby speak to Jaune from around the corner. Normally he wouldn't take any interest in this sort of thing, but after several weeks his team had begun to form something that slightly resembles friendships with the members of teams RWBY and JNPR. That in mind and after noticing how the blonde had been neglecting his team as of late, the Uchiha felt he should say a few words to the boy. Unfortunately for the blonde leader, Itachi only knew one way to show people back to the right path, and it was generally less than painless.

Plus according to Sasori the boy had also forged his transcripts and after revealing this to Pyrrha denied her help getting stronger. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do to come to a place like this unprepared, he needed to be shown the true error of his way.

Stepping around the corner he heard Cardin speaking over his scroll telling him to get rapier wasps for some reason. "Jaune." The boy jumped at his voice.

"Oh, Itachi, what's up man?" Jaune gave a wave.

"Come with me, we need to discuss a few things." Itachi turned and gestured for the blonde to follow.

"Actually I've got a few things I nee-"

"I insist." Itachi interrupted with pure authority in his voice that practically dared him to refuse.

Sweating slightly Jaune nodded and followed behind the Uchiha who lead him out of the dorms and towards the cliffs overlooking the forest. "So uh, why are we all the way out here?"

"Draw your sword." Itachi told him earning a confused look. "Now." Instead of waiting for the blonde to do as instructed he threw a shuriken past the boys head grazing his earlobe and drawing blood.

"Ah! Wha- why did-" Jaune jumped back as Itachi swiped at him with a kunai, once the blonde finally drew his sword and shield and dropped into a very off balanced stance.

Itachi flared his sharingan causing Jaune's eyes to take on a look of fear just before Itachi delivered a strong punch to the boys face sending him to the ground. "Hey Uchiha, I got the girl just like you asked." A voice came from behind the blonde who was trying to pick himself up, turning around he saw something that made his blood run cold. Kisame was standing there holding a unconscious Pyrrha up by the hair, the redheaded spartan was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Good, now we can begin." Itachi nodded causing the blue man to drop her to the ground.

"Whats going on!? What did you do to Pyrrha!?" Jaune screamed before charging towards Itachi and swinging wildly at him only to miss every swing and have a knee buried into his gut.

Jaune fell to his knees and emptied his stomach onto the ground. "You faked your transcripts to get into Beacon didn't you Jaune?" Itachi asked looking down at the boy on his knees clutching his stomach.

"What does that have to do with anything, why are you doing this, whats wrong with Pyrrha?!" The boy stood and grabbed his sword, swinging it at the Uchiha again.

Itachi caught his wrist and turned it slightly causing his to cry out in pain and drop his blade. "You've also probably never been trained before have you?" Jaune didn't reply as he was still in a large amount of pain as Itachi turned his wrist further. "And now you've been made the leader of your own team. Do you know how much danger you've put your friends in by coming here?" Itachi released him letting him stumble away cradling his arm.

"What are you talking about?" He panted while tears fell from his eyes.

Itachi stared for a moment before looking and nodding to Kisame who raised a foot and then brought it down onto Pyrrha's fore arm snapping the bones in half causing the girls eyes to shoot open and her to let out a agony filled shriek. "PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed running towards the two only for Itachi to appear in front of him and slam a fist into his nose breaking it as well as knocking out a tooth.

Itachi watched the boy force his way to his feet with a fire in his eyes that earned a genuine smile from him. "If you can get past me, Kisame will let her go. However, for every minute you don't."

"I break another bone." The kiri nin chuckled be dealing a harsh kick to the redheads side causing several cracks to be heard. "Whoops, I think I broke three there." He started laughing again.

"STOP IT!" Jaune screamed before he charged over and over each time getting smacked around, after several more of Pyrrha's bone were broken she'd stopped screaming in pain and instead simply sat there whimpering. "Please stop it... I'll do anything... just stop." Jaune finally pleaded from the ground openly sobbing now.

"Do you understand now how you've put your team in danger? How you were to weak to help them?" Itachi continued looking down on the boy.

"Yes."

"Do you admit that you will never become strong enough to stop the from ever happening again without accepting help when it's offered?" Itachi demanded.

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to train and fight and bleed to stop this from ever happening again!?" Itachi shouted, the earth almost tremble beneath his voice.

"YES!"

Then everything stopped, all was quiet. "Stand up Jaune." Itachi finally spoke.

Jaune raised his head, his eyes filled with tears. Looking up at the Uchiha he quickly realized something, raising his hand to his face to confirm it. The pain was gone, his nose wasn't broken and he had all his teeth. Whipping his head over to Pyrrha he soon found that she wasn't there. "What's going on, how..."

"Sasori told you that I could create illusions." Itachi answered evenly.

"So... none of that... was real?" Jaune asked sounding almost as if he were in shock.

"No, but it could have been, and you were to weak to stop it. You said you were willing to do whatever it takes to keep that from ever really happening, this is your chance to prove it." Without another word Itachi left, ignoring the loud sobs coming from behind him.

 **Damn Itachi is brutal but shit if he's not effective. Now some of you may think that he was a bit harsh but lets not forget that what he force Sasuke to watch over and over was far worse than that, and I'm not even gonna mention the torture session with Kakashi. The point is the guy can be brutal as hell when he needs to. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you all think, until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really love writing for this story, seriously I am having an amazing time with it. The Akatsuki are just such a diverse group that each hold their own unique personality and quirks. Thank you everyone who have been supporting me in this adventure. Let's do this.**

 **Several weeks earlier**

"Pain."

"I know."

"Should we wake them?"

"No, you and I will handle this." The orange haired teen stood from his spot by the fire followed another teen wearing an orange mask with a single eye hole. "Take us there." He told the masked boy who nodded and grabbed his shoulder before the two disappeared silently from the small camp sitting in the middle of the snow covered forest. Moments later the pair appeared on a tree branch overlooking a small group of soldiers all wearing Atlesian uniforms, a woman with white hair stood at the front of the group leading them through the dark forest. "Obito, let them know we're here."

"Sounds good." The masked teen replied as he flipped through a series of signs and then jumping into the air. "Fire style, Great Fireball!" He shouted sending a large orb of flames at the spot several yards in front of the group causing them to halt completely and take up defensive positions. Obito land just between the soldiers and the fire than was now scorching the once snow covered ground.

Every soldier took aim at the teen and the woman drew her blade pointing it at him ready to attack. "You in the mask, identify yourself now!" The woman demanded though Obito just stood silent.

After another few seconds Pain broke the silence. "Who we are is of no concern to you, leave now and you will not be hurt. This is your only chance." His voice surprised the group as it came directly behind them.

The woman split her sword in two and pointed the second blade at the orange haired teen. "You are threatening an officer of the Atlesian military young man, now I'll say it again. Identify yourselves."

Pain sighed lightly, he was really hoping an officer wouldn't be among them though he knew from the start he would be disappointed. After he, Obito, and the others were forced to destroy several large automated mechs that had identified them as a threat after Juzo got curious and jumped on top of one, he knew the military would be sending someone to investigate. "What is your purpose here?" Pain asked the woman still remaining calm.

"We have video evidence that four individuals wearing black cloaks with red clouds, are responsible for destroying experimental Atlesian technology. We are here to place said individuals under arrest and to bring them in for questioning. Judging by your cloaks I'd say your the ones, am I correct?" The officer asked.

"Yes, that was us and I apologize. We desire no quarrel with your military, and I can promise such a thing will never happen again, now please leave this place." Pain spoke one final time.

"I can see you have no intentions of coming with me willingly, so I'm sorry but I'll have to take you by force." In an instant the woman disappeared from where she'd been standing and reappeared in front of the former god bringing the back side of her blade down onto his neck, though was surprised to hit something metal instead of flesh.

"Now I'm all for letting us sleep, but I can't help but feel like this whole thing is my fault Leader." Juzo chuckled as he stood back to back with Pain, the handle of his sword sticking over his shoulder blocking the womans attack.

"That's likely because it is all your fault Juzo." A female voice came from behind the woman with the sword.

Jumping away from the two boys the woman looked back at her men only to find all of them unconscious with the masked boy from before sitting on top of their piled up bodies, standing next to the pile was a beautiful teenage girl with purple hair and orange eyes. "Ah come on Konan, I already apologized and even stepped in to protect Leader. What more do you want from me?" Juzo asked with a smirk across his face. Turning to the white hair attacker Juzo stepped between her and their orange haired leader. "So Leader, want me to get rid of her?"

He glance to the former god who was now fiddling with a scroll causing the woman to check her pocket only to find her missing. "Winter Schnee, right hand woman to General James Ironwood and eldest daughter to the president of the Schnee Dust Company." Pain began calmly walking towards the woman while dropping the scroll in the snow as he walked. Winter placed herself into a defensive position, everything about this man before told her to run, but nothing more than his eyes. "No, she's far more useful to us alive. Obito convince her to help us."

"Got it." The voice came from directly behind Winter causing her to whip around only for her eye to fall onto the single glowing red eye behind that orange mask.

 **With Itachi**

"Ruby I don't believe this is the best of ideas." Itachi sighed at the young girls enthusiasm.

"Nonsense! The best way to get Blake and Kisame to make up is to have some fun together, so why not go down into Vale and spend the day together, teams RWBY and HURI!" Ruby pumped her arms into the air earning another sigh from the Uchiha.

"There's no talking you out of this is there?"

"Nope!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Itachi nodded. "Very well, I'll inform my teammates, though I'm fairly certain Deidara has his date with Nora tomorrow so I doubt he'll be joining us."

"That's fine, we'll meet up at the airpads around non, good night!" Ruby then disappeared in a tornado of rose petals.

"This isn't going to end well." Itachi sighed for the third time before turning to walk away.

 **The next day**

"This isn't going to end well." Kisame groaned slightly following behind Itachi and the four girls. "Why aren't Deidara and Sasori here as well?"

Itachi didn't bother looking back. "Because Deidara and Nora have their date today and Sasori isn't answering his scroll so I don't know where he is."

"Ah come on you two, lets have some fun." Yang smiled at the two.

"Yeah, I mean look at all the preparations for the blah blah blah." Kisame began tuning out all outside noise as simply tried to bare with the fact that he'd be stuck with two people he generally couldn't stand all day. He didn't really have any problem with Ruby or Yang, and Itachi was his best friend, but the Schnee and Belladonna practically repulsed him. If it wasn't Itachi who asked then he'd have never even considered tagging along.

"What happened here?" He was brought out of his thoughts as the six approached a fresh crime scene.

"Robbery, second dust shop this week." The detective answered before turning and muttering something under his breath. "So uh, you thinking the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this."

"Hmph, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss scoffed as she spoke.

Blake looked like she was about to say something but stopped at the sound of laughter. "A Schnee who doesn't like a faunus group, color me shocked. Though I suppose you have a certain right to dislike them after having a giant target painted on your backs by them, even if that target is painted in the blood of all the faunus your families company has mistreated." Kisame spoke with a wide smile. "I for one agree with the White Fang, I probably would've joined up when they approached me but unfortunately I know when a group doesn't stand a chance at achieving their goals." This shocked all four girls and caused Itachi to begin rubbing his temples as a headache began to form.

"How could you possibly say that?! Those faunus scoundrels want to completely obliterate humanity!" Weiss argued with a deeply red face clearly angry with Kisame's comment on her family.

"Last time I picked up a history book, humans tried the very same thing relatively recently. The White Fang may be violent extremists, but violence and force are the only things humans understand." Kisame then turned to Blake. "What do you think Belladonna, you've been quite vocal about your support for faunus?"

"Stop that faunus!" Someone shouted catching the groups attention. They watched a short spectacle of a blonde monkey faunus being chased by two police officers.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" The group then joined the chase after the blonde gave a wink to Blake as he ran. Itachi and Kisame followed behind at a brisk walk rather than running after them.

"Was all that really necessary?" Itachi asked his blue partner as they walked. "Since when did you care this much about such things?"

Kisame shrugged. "Honestly, getting under the Schnee's skin is the primary reason I'm doing this, it's fun. Though on a side note, this stuff really bothers Velvet, and I don't like seeing her upset so..."

"Your really growing fond of that girl, any specific reason why?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Hm." Kisame thought for several seconds. "She reminds me a great deal of someone I regret having to kill, the only one I regret actually. They look so much alike it's scary. Other than that it's just the usual thing, she's beautiful, smart, funny." Kisame explained earning a nod from the Uchiha. "By the way, I'm only asking as your friends, but I've got a girl, Deidara's got a girl, and Sasori's got a girl."

"If your gonna ask why I haven't taken interest in anyone yet it's because I haven't met anyone whose caught my eye... wait a moment, what makes you think Sasori has met someone?" Itachi asked confused.

Kisame pointed forward. "That."

Itachi looked ahead and found Sasori helping a ginger haired girl to her feet and lightly dust her off. Itachi couldn't help but chuckled at the sight of someone as generally emotionless as Sasori acting so caring to someone, Kisame joined in the laughter earning the attention of the puppetmaster as well as the girls. "Sasori? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked before in a blur Penny had the white themed girls hands in her own.

"Oh! Are you friends of Sasori? It's so nice to finally meet you all, my names Penny." All were silent after her introduction though for different reasons. The girl were quiet because of the girls odd enthusiasm, Itachi and Kisame were instead shock at how happy the girl was. To think someone like that could get along with someone like Kisame.

"Yes, Penny, this is team RWBY. The one your holding is Weiss, those two in the back are two of my teammates." Sasori spoke up while sending a slight glared at his grinning teammates.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Penny, may I ask what nature of your relationship with Sasori is?" Kisame asked with an ear to ear grin, Sasori was clearly livid as he knew what the swordsmen was up to, he wanted something to use against the puppetmaster next time he cracked a joke about Velvet.

"Oh we're boyfriend and girlfriend, he calls me his precious gem." Penny sound so blissful as she said this not noticing the both ninja, Itachi included had burst into hysterical laughter, holding their sides in pain.

"Aw that's so sweet." Ruby cooed while Sasori was on the verge of gassing everyone present with his most deadly poison.

"And you two must be Itachi and Kisame." Penny appeared in front of the two still laughing ninja. "Sasori has told me a lot about you. I'm terribly sorry to hear about what happened with your fami-" Then the entire mood changed in an instant as Sasori appeared next to Penny putting his hands over her mouth and eyes as Itachi flared his sharingan.

"Ruby, I'm afraid this is where our teams must part ways. We have some extremely important business to take care of." Itachi's voice was cold and before any of the girls could reply, the boys and Penny all disappeared in several burst of smoke.

 **Several miles away**

A the top of an abandoned building in one of the poorer districts of Vale, the three ninja stood with Penny standing slightly behind Sasori looking slightly worried. "How much does she know?" Itachi asked the puppet master.

"What does it matter?"

"You know damn well why it matters Sasori. Someone know who we are is a major threat."

"And why wasn't it a threat when you told Ozpin?" Sasori didn't bat an eye though was ready to defend himself and Penny at any moment if needed. "Or how about Velvet, don't forget I have recordings of all your conversations? You tried to use your sharingan on Penny Itachi, should I consider slipping something into Velvet's next meal?"

Kisame pulled Samehada off his back and slammed it into the floor sending cracks across it. "Try it puppet boy!" Kisame growled as Itachi held up a hand to stop his partner. "If you've heard what I've said then you know I've never revealed anything that could be used against us! We have no idea what you've told her."

"Sasori, how much have you told her?" Itachi asked again.

There was a brief moment of silence until the redhead answered. "Everything."

Itachi whipped out a kunai which prompted Sasori to activate the two barrels in his hands and point both at his teammates, however before either side could attack several explosions went off around Itachi and Kisame sending up clouds of smoke. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HN?!" Deidara demanded as his bird landed next to Sasori. "Sasori my man, you care to explain what this is all about?"

Sasori frowned as the smoke from the blast began to clear to reveal both Itachi and Kisame inside of a large spectral red ribcage, both completely unharmed. "It would appear our leader doesn't like how I told Penny all about us, and now he seeks to get rid of her."

"Sasori?" Penny whispered from behind the two ninja.

"Don't worry Penny, I won't let anything happen to you." Sasori told the ginger girl before turning to his partner. "And what about you Deidara?"

The blonde was quiet for several seconds before he began removing his gloves. "I think this whole thing is stupid hn." He said before jumping up onto his bird. "With that being said, I've got your back my man."

And with the lines drawn both groups prepared to engage.

 **CLIFF HANGER! Also the introduction of Pain's group. Now before all of you flame me DON'T WORRY, I've already thought over the facts that Nagato and Konan should hate Obito as they know perfectly well who he really is. As well as the fact that Nagato should be done with the whole 'Pain' Shstick, I'VE GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, somewhat. Leave me a review and tell me how you think. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so mixed reactions, but to those still not convinced, I WILL WIN YOU OVER. Let's get started.**

"Iron sand hail storm!" Sasori shouted as tiny clusters of iron sand shot forward towards Itachi who merely call forth a partial Susanoo to protect him from the attack, as iron sand continued to pelt the ribcage surrounding him he felt a rumble from below just before a large solid spike of iron sand tore through the floor where he was standing.

Using bodyflicker Itachi disappeared and reappeared on a nearby steel beam jutting out of a wall and flipped through several hand signs. "Dragon flame bullet!" The Uchiha fire off a massive dragon shaped mass of fire at the red headed puppeteer who quickly pointed his open palm at the fire and unleashed a wall of fire himself from the barrel sticking out of his hand. The two masses of fire continued to clash for dominance for several seconds before Sasori's eyes widened at the sight of black flames over taking his fire.

With his free hand the suna nin pulled the third kazekage to his side and quickly forms a spherical shield around himself and the puppet. Any sand touched by the fire Sasori sent away towards a wall. "Iron sand world method!" Hundreds of branch of the iron sand shot out of the black mass of sand in all directions tearing through anything that stood it it's path while Sasori raised himself up into the air on a platform of the sand. Itachi jumped from branch to branch using his sharingan to follow the hundreds of branches trying to skewer him, until one such spike of iron sand pierced his chest from behind impaling him. Sasori frowned knowing that it would never be that easy and was proven right as Itachi's corpse dispersed into a flock crows. Spinning on his heels Sasori pointed his palm towards the Uchiha who was bringing the blade of his tanto down at the puppeteer, an intense blast of fire slammed into the Uchiha's face causing him to burst into smoke just as a second blade met with a wall of Iron sand at Sasori's back. Itachi jumped away from the redhead as the third kazekage swung a spinning buzz saw at his head.

In the air above three giant birds flew in circles around the battlefield that was the roof, on the back of each was a Deidara clone who was tossing explosives down upon Kisame who was busy fighting multiple clay creatures being controlled by another Deidara. "Give it up fishman, your completely out numbered by my art and every time you take one out another two are made hn!"

Kisame chuckled. "Don't get cocky kid. Water shark bomb barrage!" Out of the kiri nins mouth shot several shark shaped balls of water that all began homing in on the flying Deidara's who in turn began taking evasive actions trying to dodge. When the sharks got close enough to the clones they exploded violently damaging the birds the clones stood on. Deidara's clones each brought their birds down into a dive bomb attack against the ninja swordsmen who had just cut down the Deidara clone controlling the multiplying clay monster. "Water wall!" Kisame shouted flipping through several hand signs causing a surge of water to envelope him as the three clay bird as well as the multiplying bombs all detonated causing a massive explosion.

During all this the real Deidara stood sweating slightly inside a barrier of red energy with Penny standing behind him in the barrier as well. "Dammit, he survived it. I've got plenty of clay and chakra but I can't hold this shield up and make more clones at the same time. I also doubt that this barrier would protect us very long anyway hn." Deidara spoke to himself, glancing at his leg which was still injured just enough to leave him at a disadvantage in close combat and then to Penny who Sasori told him to guard. "Not a great situation."

"I'm so sorry." He heard from behind him causing him to look and find Penny with tears running down her face. "I didn't mean to do this, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I'm so sorry." She sobbed with her face in her hands, pulling her hands away from a moment while still sobbing. "I didn't know I could cry."

 **With the Zombo Combo**

Kakuzu held a local drug boss by the throat and grinned at his pained look. "That's another eighty thousand." Throwing the man over his shoulder he stepped out of the large warehouse where he found Hidan laying on the ground impaled at the center of one of his circles of blood. Nearby were several dead bodies that were once thugs under the bosses employ. "Get up, we've got a bounty to turn in. Not a large one, but the money is still good."

"Dammit Kakuzu, I'm in the middle of my prayers. Can't you give me a few minutes before we head back to that damn hunters office? That check we collect from is always glaring at me, it's annoying." Hidan complained from the ground. "Not to mention all the paper work."

"She only glares because of all the bodies you leave at the scene, and I wouldn't have to fill out so many forms if you didn't kill so many people. Both of which can be remedied the same way, now get up." Kakuzu began walking as the cultist groaned and got to his feet pulling the spear from his chest.

Kakuzu pulled his scroll out of his coat and began checking his banking accounts. "This makes five bounties this week, eighty thousand puts us just over a half million lien, add the hundred thousand we just picked up from this guys stash and we're at six hundred thousand. When we get our hands on Torchwick we'll be even richer."

"What exactly is it that you have planned for all this money we're gathering?" Hidan asked as he followed the old miser and ignoring the fearful stares of anyone who the two walking with a man over Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Nothing yet, but before we can do anything me need money, once we've compiled enough then we'll decide. If I don't kill you first that is." Kakuzu replied never turning around.

"Enough? There's no such thing as enough money with your greedy ass." Hidan laughed and to his slight surprise Kakuzu also chuckle lightly.

"Well I can't really say your wrong." The two continued walking in silence for several minutes before an explosion some distance away caught their attention. "What was that?" Kakuzu asked nobody in particular as he jumped up the side of a nearby building followed by Hidan until they were on the roof. A couple miles away in what Kakuzu knew was the poor district of the city based off the map he memorized he could see smoke rising and fire being spewed in different directions, they were to far away to see anything else, all at the top of a tall building. Suddenly Kakuzu dropped the body onto the roof and pulled out his scroll marking their current location on his scroll map. "Hidan, we'll returned for the bounty later."

Hidan grinned. "Sounds good partner." Then the two took off towards the fighting in the distance.

 **Elsewhere**

"We aren't entirely sure what is happening at the moment but from what her reading are showing Penny is under considerable stress. I'm sending you her location now, I want you four to insure her safety. I'm aware you only just arrived in Vale but this take top priority." A male voice spoke through the feed on a scroll.

"Very well, we will find and make sure she remains unharmed General." The man holding the scroll confirmed before ending the call and turning to the tower in the distance with smoke rising from it and fire visible at a distance.

"Am I really sensing what I think I'm sensing?" A female asked looking at the same tower.

"Let's go find out."

 **With team HURI**

Sasori's hands were a blur as he controlled the third kazekage with incredibly precise and fluid skill. Itachi was beginning to get frustrated as he wasn't making a lot of progress, he didn't really want to over use the amaterasu and really didn't want to use the Susanoo in further. His eyes had been restored to perfect vision when they arrived on Remnant and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible, but his enemy was a fellow akasuki member, not someone to take lightly.

"Sasori, what is stopping Penny from telling the wrong people our secrets?" Itachi asked his teammate. "Help me understand why you trust her, if there is a way out of this without hurting the girl then help me find it."

"I trust her because she is the exacted opposite of you and me, she's innocent and wants nothing to do with hurting people. I know she's never intentionally do anything to betray my trust, though I doubt the same thing can be said about Ozpin. Why is it okay to tell someone like him who is in a far better position to cause us trouble than it is to tell a harmless teenage girl?!" Sasori demanded while keeping the fact that Penny was an android to himself, he didn't know if anyone else had picked up on it but didn't want to take any chances.

Itachi took a deep breath understanding Sasori's argument, he also understood the redheads position. He didn't want to hurt Penny, he really didn't. She was an innocent and someone one of his comrades clearly cared for deeply. "I haven't known you for very long Sasori, even though we've both been in the akatsuki for years. I'm certain that before ending up here on Remnant I could count the number of times we met in person on my fingers. Despite this, you are my comrade and I want to trust you, but for that I need you to trust me."

Sasori frowned. "I'm listening."

"Let me talk to Penny, I need to know I can trust her."

"And how do I know you won't just mind fuck her with those eyes of yours?!" Sasori demanded.

"That's why I'm asking you to tru-"

"Ahh!" A cry of pain could be heard from a platform above them where Kisame held Deidara by the throat while frowning, all the while he was draining the blondes chakra.

"I promised myself I would never kill another ally after waking up on this world, and I really don't want to break that promise Deidara. Stand down kid, please." Kisame lacked the usual humor in his voice as the blonde continued to struggle in his grip.

Deidara glared down at the blue ninja holding him. "My man Sasori told me to protect his girl, sorry Hoshigaki." Deidara smiled before looking up causing Kisame to do the same. "Sorry Nora." Deidara closed his eyes as a massive clay bird was flying straight down at the two. Penny was within a small clay ball Deidara had created the moment his barrier had been broke, the blast from the bomb would be strong enough to do the job but not enough to hurt her.

"DEIDARA!"

"KISAME!"

Itachi and Sasori could only watched as the bomb descended on their two friends.

"I'm gone only a few months and you're all trying to kill each other, disgraceful." A deep and familiar voice came from behind the group. "Almighty Push."

 **And there is my gift to everyone for Christmas. Everybody be safe out there, if you guys die from drunk driving after drinking to much nog then who the hell is gonna read my stories? Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh Pain, how long I've waited to write for you more extensively. I've been so excited the I haven't been able to properly work on my Fallout story. Lets do this shit.**

"Everybody stay back!" The police officer told the curious populous crowding around the city block where explosions could be heard going off, a giant dragon made of fire had shot into the sky from the top of an old building. Giant white birds and exploding balls of water, even a web of black materiel began expanding from the building.

"What's happening?!"

"Is it the grimm?!"

"We don't know what is happening at the moment, which is why we need everyone to remain calm and stay back." The police officer replied to the almost frantic questions.

"Please listen to the man." Another voice spoke up from behind the crowd earning their attention. Ozpin stepped through the crowd of people with his cane in his hands, Glynda followed closely behind him. "I deeply apologize for any stress this may have caused, but it would seem several of my student are part taking in unauthorized sparring. I can promise each of you that they will be disciplined for this and any damages caused will be paid for. If nothing else I hope this reassures you all that the next generation of defenders against the grimm are a particularly strong bunch. This years tournament should prove quite entertaining." Ozpin explained with a smile on his face and a small chuckle. At hearing the explanation many in the crowd seemed to calm down considerably, some even seemed excited at mention of the tournament.

Making his way through the crowd Ozpin approached the building followed by Glynda.

 **The roof**

"Almighty Push." Instantly a massive wave of force slammed into the bomb that had been falling towards the two ninja, the bomb was sent high into the air above the building where it detonated safely away from the group.

Once the explosion faded and everything was left in silence, every bodies eyes drifted to the one responsible. Pain stood with his hand still extended, turning his eye to the large ball of clay where Penny remained he spoke again. "Universal pull."

"PENNY!" Sasori screamed as the ball flew towards the orange haired god, he moved to intercept not knowing what his former leader wanted with the girl he loved.

"Sasori." He heard from behind him causing him to instinctively turn and attack only for him to hit a mass of paper. "Calm down." Konan spoke again as her body reformed. "We are not here to harm Miss Polendina, only to insure her safety."

"Sasori!" Sasori whipped around as Penny ran over towards him with the clay ball being torn open by Pain. Sasori quickly took the crying girl into his arms and pulled her close.

"Now that is something I didn't see coming." A third newcomer spoke up from a bent support beam. "Itachi, you're getting sloppy not to notice us, or those to shady guys over there." Juzo laughed from where he sat pointing to the broken window where Kakuzu and Hidan quickly climbed through having heard that they were found out.

Deidara rubbed his throat and looked around at everybody, a smile grew on his face as everything had ended without anyone dying, well he hoped it had ended. He wasn't keen on fighting his comrades like this, as of late he'd begun to see Kisame and Itachi with less malice. "Well would you look at this everybody's showed up to the party."

"I know right!" Deidara's blood ran cold at the voice that came from beside him, the voice of the one he hoped to be free of most upon death. "DEIDARA!" Deadara was engulfed in a massive hug and pulled to the ground. "Oh Deidara, it's been so awful without you around! Juzo never let's me hold his sword, Konan doesn't laugh at my jokes and Leader is always mad at me for something! Oh it's been TERRIBLE!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME TOBI!" Deidara screamed as he tried to pry the masked man off of him.

Itachi watched the exchange with wide eyes which shifted into their mangyeko form at the sight of Obito. "Itachi." The Uchiha turned to the one who called his name and found Pain staring at him. "We have much to discuss." Pain's eye drifted to Obito.

"I couldn't agree more." Yet another voice spoke up from the stairwell. Ozpin walked onto the destroyed roof followed by an enraged looking Glynda. "Though I believe we should speak elsewhere."

 **Beacon Academy**

Ozpin sat behind his desk looking over the ten Akatsuki members, plus Penny, who all stood in his office. After several seconds an image of Ironwood appeared on the window behind him. "Ozpin, I see you've met a few of my student... and a few others. Pain, are these the other members of your group you told me about?"

"Yes James." Ozpin answered first. "I have met your students, as well as young Penny. Though I'm curious as to why you've sent four people who we both know are shinobi from another world, each strong enough to deal serious damage to any city they are in, to Vale without my knowing." Ozpin's voice held something rather rare for him, anger.

Ironwood sighed. "Penny here is the daughter of someone very important in Atlas. I sent Pain to insure her safety."

"BULLSHIT!" Ozpin shouted slamming his fist down onto his desk shattering the glass and metal of it, James flinched back and even Itachi was surprised at the out burst. "Each one of them are stronger than our best huntsmen, you wouldn't need people of their level to guard one girl! I get that you don't agree with the way I'm handling the situation with the White Fang and the queen, but that doesn't give you the right to have virtual super weapons infiltrate my kingdom! This is strike one James!" With that Ozpin ended the call leaving the room in silence.

"Did that geezer just call us weapons?"

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu growled.

"My apologies, I meant no insult. I simply let my emotions get the better of me." Ozpin turned to the group of ninja. "Now I doubt we need everyone for this, so if anyone would like to leave you may. Glynda will lead you to your quarters if you wish, that offer extends to you and your partner as well Mr. Kakuzu." At hearing this Itachi turned and nodded to his teammates, Kisame and Deidara nodded back and made their way to the elevator along with Juzo, Konan, and Hidan. Sasori remained next to Penny until Pain looked to them.

"Penny, General Ironwood has put me in charge of your safety. That said I'd like you to remain with Sasori here for the time being." Pain then looked to Sasori. "I leave her in your care."

The puppet master didn't move for a moment until he finally nodded and lead Penny to the elevators as well, leaving only Pain, Itachi, Obito, and Kakuzu in the room with the head master. "Now before we begin, I'd like to say something." Obito spoke up while removing his mask, revealing his face to the group. Obito looked to Itachi who had his sharingan active.

Obito's face was scarred just as it was before his death, both of his eyes were in perfect condition despite Itachi know that he'd given one to Kakashi. This may have been the first time Itachi had ever laid eyes on the mans face but he knew exactly who he was. "Obito."

"Itachi, what I did, our clan and your brother. Nothing I can ever say will be enough but, I'm sor-" Before he could finish Itachi's fist buried itself in his stomach causing him to double over onto the floor.

"No! Don't you ever apologize for what you did!" Itachi shouted standing over his cousin. "Everything you did was to accomplish your goal, everyone who died and suffered because of you was for the sake of your reality! Apologizing only means that their pain was in vain!" Itachi continued as the older Uchiha climbed to his feet holding his stomach. "I will never forgive you for everything you did, just as I will never forgive myself for my part, as Sasuke will never forgive me. That doesn't mean I have to let my hatred and anger control me from here on." Tears began forming in both Uchiha's eyes as he spoke. "So don't apologize. Acknowledge your mistakes and let those things guide you to never repeat them, and hopefully redeem your self. Obito Uchiha."

Obito just stared at Itachi with tears running down his face for several seconds before finally nodding and wiping his eyes. Holding out his hand to his elder cousin Itachi deactivated his sharingan and met his eyes. Taking the hand the two pulled each other into a tight one armed hug.

"So the fool wasn't who he let on." Kakuzu looked to Pain. "No doubt you already knew this and felt the need not to inform us."

"Obito was the master mind behind the Akatsuki, it was he who originally took notice of you." Pain informed the miser who nodded. Then turning to Ozpin Pain spoke up. "Now, let us get this meeting underway."

 **Later that night**

Itachi took a deep breath as he let everything about that day sink in, so much to swallow at once. Obito being remorseful, Ozpin's secret that he revealed to them, but most of all, his shameful display as a leader. He had attacked his subordinate and it ended up being completely unnecessary, in the process he likely lost any semblance of trust he'd built with either Sasori or Deidara. To top it all off, if Pain hadn't shown up both Kisame and Deidara may very well have died. "I truly am a fool."

As he sat upon the roof reflecting he couldn't help but hear a soft whimpering sound. Looking down from his perch he saw Weiss Schnee sitting on the roof of the dorms down below him, she was crying. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl even if he didn't have any idea what was wrong with her, though he had his suspicions. If he were to guess he'd say she and Blake had continued where she and Kisame had left off leading to Blake to reveal her, pretty obvious, faunus heritage. Afterwards he figured that the rest of her team, likely unintentionally, ganged up on her.

Hopping down from his perch he approached her from behind. "Weiss." His voice earned a yelp of surprise as she scrambled to compose herself in a way he was all to familiar with. As the eldest son of the Uchiha family he was regularly scolded by his father for not acting 'presentable' when he was young. It's likely been drilled into her head not to allow others to see her cry. "Calm down." He spoke again before walking over and sitting down next to her. "It's okay to cry if you need to, despite what our families may say we are still people."

"What, I don't..."

"Where I'm from the Uchiha clan is... was a noble name. I'm well aware of the pressures that our families put on us, so don't worry, you can cry Weiss. Nobody will see." After a few seconds Itachi felt Weiss latch on to his shoulder and begin bawling into his coat, and just as he said, he kept his eyes up on the shattered moon and nobody saw her tears.

 **So I think thats a good place to call this chapter, now to all of you getting angry about me pairing Itachi up with Weiss CHILL THE FUCK OUT! I actually have yet to decide who Itachi will get with if anyone. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I still haven't decided upon Itachi's pairing but I've been putting quite a bit of thought into it, as well as the others. The only people I'm sure will NOT be getting paired up any time soon are Kakuzu and Hidan. I can pull a lot of crazy shit off but getting those two to have any form of romance with anyone other than money or a corpse, well I'm not a miracle worker. Let's begin.**

"This world will never cease with the surprises, or maybe I should say worlds." Obito let out a small chuckle as he laid on the branch of a tree in the Beacon courtyard. Never in his wildest imaginations did he ever think that he could even partially reconcile with another Uchiha after everything he did.

Placing a hand on his mask he smiled slightly at the comfort it brought. Originally he began wearing his masks in order to play the role of Madara more convincingly, however after being brought to Remnant and his secret being out he kept wearing it primarily because it brought him a small amount of peace of mind. After wearing it for years he almost felt naked without it, he couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of his alter ego Tobi, he always found it to be quite a bit of fun to play the part of the innocent fool and annoy his comrades with Tobi's antic. If he was honest, some of the few moments of happiness he had back in their world, after his 'death' when he was young, were when he was running around like an idiot and pissing off Deidara. Soon however Deidara and everyone who didn't already know who he really was would learn and playing the lovable idiot would be pointless, it almost made him sad.

His thoughts were interrupted by foot steps nearby. Turning to the source he watched as an amber eyed girl with black hair and tears in her eyes stopped running at the statue in the middle of the courtyard. As he watched her grab the bow on top of her head and pull it off revealing a pair of cat hear Obito had a thought. "Maybe Tobi hasn't seen his end just yet." He smiled under the mask before using Kamui to appear behind the girl. "Ooooh kitty ear, their so cute!" He squealed in his 'Tobi' voice causing the girl to whip around in surprise.

The moment her eyes fell on the coat Tobi wore her eyes widened slightly. "Who are you? Itachi?" She took a step back.

"OH! You know Itachi!? You must be one of his friends, it's so nice to meet you!" Tobi shouted while flailing around excitedly in circles causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion. "My names Tobi Uchiha, I'm Itachi's cousin! My team are visiting here from Atlas academy for the festival, what's your name?"

She was silent for several seconds as she tried to process the man in front of her. "Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake! So if you don't mind my asking, why are you crying?"

Blake let out a deep breath and took a seat at the edge of the statue. "Well I kind of had a fight with my friends."

 **Two days later**

"Blake!" Ruby called out as the group walked down the street searching for the teammate, Itachi follow behind the two sisters and next to Weiss. Over the past couple days he'd noticed the Schnee heiress had begun to gravitate towards him when their teams were together. Itachi was no fool and knew exactly why she was doing this and had half a mind to put a stop to it right then and there out of habit, but he knew he wasn't back in his own world and he didn't have the enemies he had before. In light of this he decided to let the girl have her crush and maybe be pleasantly surprised if he found himself growing fond of her as well at some point. He was as stoic and brooding as they came but he was still a warm blooded male after all, even he could see how beautiful the heiress was, though her attitude could use a bit of work.

"Weiss, Itachi, your not helping." Yang pointed out looking to the pair though mainly at Weiss.

The heiress was about to make a remark when Itachi chose to speak up first. "That's likely because calling her name will do us no good, and likely only make it harder to find her."

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head.

Itachi smiled at the younger girls confusion. "Blake left on her own accord because she was upset and scared. Knowing this, it's reasonable to say that she doesn't wish to be found at the moment as she likely wants to be alone for a while. Shouting her name the way you are will only alert her that we're nearby and give her a chance to flee again before we even see her."

"We should be leaving this to the police." Weiss crossed her arms earning a frown from her teammates.

"We're not turning her in Weiss."

"Itachi." The four heard a deep voice from a nearby alley where a tall man in a mask stepped out holding a person over his shoulder, the three girls were rather unnerved as they couldn't tell whether the person was dead or just unconscious. Their fears only deepened when a second man holding a scythe and a noticeable amount of blood on his coat, which they noticed matched Itachi's own coat, followed the masked man.

"Kakuzu, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Itachi deadpanned.

"Who are these guys?" Yang asked stepping forwards and placing herself between the two and her younger sister.

Itachi sighed lightly. "Ladies, this is Kakuzu and the one with the scythe is Hidan." Hidan gave a two finger salute. "Their bounty hunters who are from the same merc group my team and I use to run with, and I assume your friend there is one of your bounties?"

Kakuzu chuckled and held the man out in front of him showing him to the group. The mans face was swollen and black and blue bruises covered every patch of visible skin on him, blood was dripping down his right arm which they could now see was bent at a disturbing angle. "Indeed, this one is worth twenty five thousand."

"Was it really necessary to maim him the way you did?" Weiss spoke with disgust at the brutality the man was clearly subjected to.

Kakuzu hummed lightly. "He is a wanted serial murderer who prefers young faunus women around your age, he liked to cut off their animal appendages and many other horrific things. He's almost guaranteed the death sentence, so you tell me Ms. Schnee." The three girls almost looked like they were going to be sick after hearing what the man did. "Anyway, we heard shouting and came to see what was happening, but obviously nothing is going on." Kakuzu turned to walk away with Hidan following.

"Wait!" Ruby ran over to the two men who stopped at hearing her voice. "Have you seen this girl?" Ruby held up a picture on her scroll she took of her whole team and pointed to Blake.

"Yeah I've seen her." Hidan spoke up earning an excited smile from both Yang and Ruby. "She was on the same flight into Vale from Beacon the other night, she was with that Tobi guy."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Look at you actually being helpful for once."

"What do you mean 'for once' Kakuzu?" Hidan demanded in outrage.

"Do you know where they are?" Ruby interrupted the twos bickering with hope on her face.

Kakuzu looked down at the girl. "No, we've been rather busy. Though if she's with Tobi then ask Itachi over there, they are cousins after all." Kakuzu finished and turned to leave again having wasted enough time already.

The three girls looked to Itachi who already had his scroll out.

 **With Obito**

"So in other words you use to be a member of a terrorist group that wants to eliminate all humans from the planet and ran away out of guilt, did Tobi miss anything?" Tobi asked from his seat of the balcony of a small cafe across from Blake.

"Yeah, that's about right. All with the help of a small black bow." Blake took a sip of her tea.

"Well Tobi wouldn't worry to much about it." Tobi said happily as he turned his face away from the secret faunus just long enough to down his tea without revealing his face.

"Wouldn't worry? How can you say that, after everything I've been apart of?" Blake slammed her hand on the table causing Tobi to jump.

"Tobi's sorry Tobi's sorry Tobi's sorry, please don't be mad at Tobi!" Tobi begged on the ground like an idiot.

Blake couldn't help but feel guilty at the site of the cowering boy, though she was completely unaware it was all an act. "I'm sorry Tobi, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

An instant later Tobi was back in his chair like nothing had happened. "It's okay, but Tobi only meant that if your friends really care about you then they'll be more than willing to over look a part of your past that you put behind you. As for your own conscious, well Tobi just tries to except all the bad things he's done, regrets are apart of growing up."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What bad things could someone like you have possibly done?" Blake asked skeptically. Over the past couple days with the masked boy she couldn't help but come to see the boy as an overgrown child by the way he acted, always positive, so innocent. Like a male blend of Nora and Ruby, he was amusing to be around, but she couldn't ever picture him committing a crime.

Tobi was quiet for several seconds. "Tobi is from a mercenary group called the Akatsuki, we were a group made up of all orphans from a small village in the badlands of Vacuo, everyone their were killed by the grimm but us." Obito began telling the story that had been agreed upon back in Ozpin's office. "It was the best way for us to make a living without our parents to take care of us, the only adult around was an old huntsmen named Madara who taught us how to fight and kill. He lead our group for a few years and got us jobs, some were to clear out grimm, some were to protect wealthy people, and some were to eliminate certain people." He continued earning a surprised and sad look from the girl across from him. "It didn't really matter what the job was or who it was for, if the price was right then we did it. Tobi hurt a lot of people." Tobi sounded legitimately down, if Obito was completely honest with himself he almost felt like he was confessing his actual sins even if he was changing certain details. "After Madara died about a year ago we kind of split up and went our own ways. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori all came to Vale. Tobi, Pain, Konan, and Juzo went to Atlas, and Kakuzu and Hidan decided to wander around earning bounties."

"Tobi, you were kids just trying to survive, you did what you had to." Blake comforted the boy putting a hand on his shoulder, she noticed that when she touched him he tensed up slightly for a moment, this was something she was familiar with. Many of the younger children brought into the Fang after losing family or something similar were uncomfortable with being touched, it was a sign of trauma. Seeing it in the boy in front of her only made her feel even more sorry for him.

"Tobi knows, but he still feels bad sometimes." Tobi then looked up at Blake and pulled out his scroll. "Anyway, Tobi thinks that the best way to find out if your old group is really behind these robberies is to stake out somewhere with a lot of dust!"

Blake regained her smile at his positivity returning so quickly. "Any ideas of where to start."

"Nope!" With that her smile dropped again. "But Tobi knows who might!" Tobi typed in a number to his scroll and waited several seconds before the call was picked up.

"Hello?"

"DEIDARA!" Tobi shouted happily.

"Mother fu- How the hell did you get my number Tobi!?" The blonde demanded.

"Leader gave it to Tobi along with everyone elses numbers, but thats not why I called, could you let me talk to Sasori?" Tobi asked ignoring the curses coming from the other end of the call.

"If Leader gave you all our numbers, why not just call Sasori directly?" The bomber asked with clear rage in his voice.

"Because we never get to talk any more."

"SON OF A BITCH TOBI!"

Blake watch all this go on before her without knowing what to think about it, all she did know was that she was developing a headache. "What have I gotten myself into?" She whispered to herself.

 **And I think that's a good for this chapter. Btw Obito and Blake are NOT being paired up, I have other things planned for those two. Leave me a review a tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I've been thinking about how to go about this and I think I know what I want. Lets do this.**

"This is the girl correct?" Pain asked standing before the comatosed fall maiden. "Her souls has been violently ripped, at least if her aura is any indication. Reviving her may be possible, but I as of this moment I don't believe I have the chakra necessary for a full revival. Not without endangering my own life at least." Pain explained to Ozpin and Glynda as he looked over the dark skinned girl.

Ozpin hummed lightly. "And how much of this chakra would you need, is there any way of gaining more?"

Pain turned and began walking back towards the elevator with the two professors following him. "Much like aura, chakra can only be gained through intensive physical training. To reach the levels I would need to safely revive you maiden I would need to effectively increase my current chakra reserves my nearly fifty percent which could take years to accomplish. My current chakra reserves are the third highest out of the Akatsuki members, hopefully that shows just how much chakra this will take." He explained as the three entered the elevator and began rising towards the headmasters office.

"Unfortunately we don't have that kind of time." Ozpin spoke in a grim tone.

"Indeed, though I believe there is another way." Pain spoke again earning the professors attention again. "I may not be able to increase my reserves in time, but I may be able to increase the potency of the chakra I do have. It won't be easy as I have nobody to teach me, but I've witness two separate people do it and have felt the energy first hand."

"What do you have in mind?" Glynda asked not liking his vagueness.

"Call Kisame, I'll need his help. Tell him to bring his sword, I need to become a sage."

 **With Obito**

"Hey Blake."

Blake let out a tired sigh and let her head fall and hit the roof she laid on. "Yes Tobi?"

There was a sound of glass touching down on the roof as well as the distinct smell of grilled salmon suddenly in the air. "Want some food?"

Blake turned to the masked boy and was surprised to find that he had a plate of dumplings in his hand and a plate of grilled fish sitting before him. "Wait, where did- how di- when?" Blake couldn't help but look around not understanding where the food came from or when Tobi had time to get it. The two had been silently sitting on the roof of the building for over three hours and never once did she ever notice him leave.

"Ummmmmm these dumplings are amazing! So sweet." Tobi moaned having taken a bite when Blake wasn't looking.

Blake was quiet for a few seconds before her stomach growled. "On second thought, I don't care where you got it." Blake picked up the fish and began tearing into it.

"Hey, look at that!" Tobi shouted pointing into the air. Blake looked up while finishing off her fish and watched as a VTOL flew over the roof they laid on and landed on the docks before White Fang grunts began unloading. "Are those the guys Blakey?" Tobi asked his frowning friend.

Blake let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, that's them. It didn't want to believe it... wait whose that?" The two looked closer and saw another person coming down the ramp of the VTOL. "Torchwick. Tobi stay here, this might get dangerous." Blake growled before jumping down and running towards the scene leave Tobi alone on the roof.

Standing Tobi watched his newest friend run between the cargo crates. "So impulsive and determined, and yet cares about others. I think I like this one Kakashi." He muttered to himself as his sharingan flared and his voice returned to normal. "I think I keep an eye on her for awhile."

 **With Itachi**

"Are we sure it was okay to just leave Ruby behind like that?" Itachi asked Yang as he and Weiss followed behind. Only moments before they had been searching as a group when Penny and Sasori had shown up, apparently Penny wanted to do some more exploring and Sasori had opted to join her, unsurprising as the puppetmaster had scarcely let the girl out of his sight since their incident a few days back. It was clear that there was still quite a bit of tension between the two halves of his team, further proof of his failure.

Yang had quickly grabbed the two and dragged them off. "Ah, she'll be fine. Penny is weird but seems like a nice girl, plus Sasori is a great guy. Also this way we can cover twice the ground!" Yang rationalized. "By the way, is something going on between you and lover boy? I noticed you two wouldn't look at each other, in fact I haven't seen you two in the same room since you pulled that disappearing act a few days ago. What was that all about anyway?"

Itachi sighed tiredly. "Yang, you shouldn't pry into peoples personal business like that." Weiss reprimanded the blonde only for Itachi to place a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's okay. We simply had an argument that escalated to blows over something that should have been handled better." Itachi told the two.

"You and the little guy got into a fight? Damn, who won?" Yang smiled earning a glare from Weiss.

"Nobody, though if I had to say then I'd say I lost. As a leader I failed to unify my team and ended up only dividing us further than we already were." Before he could continue however he felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his scroll.

"Did your cousin respond?" Weiss asked expectantly.

Itachi shook his head as a small smile grew on his face. "No, but I know where he is now." Itachi grinned looking at the olive branch that he'd just received. _'The fool and the cat are at the docks- Sasori'_

 **With Tobi**

"Run run run run run FEET!" Tobi screamed as he ran through a wave of gunfire, jumping, ducking and flailing as he went. White Fang grunts with swords all tried to skewering the frantic looking masked man only to end up missing and stumbling around. "WHOOWAH!" Tobi shouted before delivering a overly dramatic chop to the back of one of the grunts necks knocking them out instantly.

Unnoticed to all but the most highly trained and focused eyes was the actually grace and precision of his erratic movements, what seemed like clumsy panic filled movements was actually a display of skill only capable to those with decades of training. His corny and unnecessary flare when he did attack only hid the efficiency of his strikes. This made it all the more frustrating for the grunts who weren't noticing that the fool that they were angrily trying to kill had already taken out nearly half their forces while the cat faunus who'd initiated the fight earlier continued to battle with Torchwick.

"BLAKE, THESE GUYS ARE REALLY ANGRY!" Tobi screamed to his companion as he continued running away from the hale of bullets.

"I told you to stay behind!" Blake responded as she fought off the thief who very clearly had hunter training of some kind based off his skill, likely a drop out from one of the major skills. Torchwick was infamous, but he was a rouge huntsmen then he'd be considered a much larger threat and would be the target of a much more dedicated manhunt by the governments of Remnant.

"I think you both should have stayed behind." Torchwick threw in before jumping back and took aim at the masked Uchiha. "Say goodnight." He fired an explosive red orb at the now panicking Tobi.

"TOBI!" Blake shouted as the orb explode sending dust into the air.

"That's one down." The orange hair criminal laughed.

"You bastard!" Blake squeezed her weapon tighter.

"Hey!" A female voice came from a nearby roof top causing both to look and see Ruby standing on top of the building with Penny and Sasori behind her.

"Oh hello red, isn't it past your bed time?" Roman gave a wave before taking aim and firing only for Sasori to step in front of her and hold out his arm which opened up and quickly formed a chakra shield much like his grandmothers own prosthetic.

The shield was easily able to block the attack, but before Roman could fire again Blake reengaged the thief. "Sasori your arm!" Ruby looked to him in shock.

"It's nothing, just a prosthetic after losing the real one years ago. Now focus, your teammate is in trouble and needs back up." He told the girl who quickly nodded her head and jumped down to go help Blake. Turning to the ginger behind him he gestured to the battle. "You want to help?"

Penny took on a glee filled look. "Can I?"

Sasori smiled at her excitement. "Go ahead, I'll watch from here. I doubt you'll need my help for this anyway, but just shout if you want it."

Nodding happily Penny jumped down and began taking out white fang left and right.

 **Elsewhere**

 _"Where the fuck are you? We're getting our asses handed to us over here, if you want this dust then we're gonna need some help!"_

A man in a hooded cloak sat atop a VTOL flying towards the Vale docks while listening to the orange hair thief scream over the call. "Calm down Roman, I'll be there in a few moments. Just make sure to get get what you can till then."

 _"Easier said then done, I've three huntresses on my ass right now and am run out of men!"_

"Like I said, I'll be there soon." Ending the call the man slid the scroll into his shirt and stood as the dock came into view. Drawing his blade which laid across his back he took a deep breath. "I sense chakra, how interesting."

 **The docks**

Itachi appeared in a blur next to Sasori on the roof overlooking the docks. "How's everything going?" Itachi asked quickly hoping for a run down.

"Everything is under control, Penny is clearing out the remaining White Fang grunts while Blake and Ruby are taking on Torchwick." Sasori explained never taking his eyes off the battle.

"As long as they don't kill him, I don't see any reason to step in." Another voice spoke up from behind as Kakuzu and Hidan approached from behind. "Hidan, be ready to stop him if he tries to escape."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Hidan yawned before taking a seat on the ledge of the building next to Sasori.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two showed up, what with the bounty on Roman Torchwick's head." Sasori glance to the two. "Anyone else gonna drop in?"

"Other than Yang and Weiss, I doubt it. Kisame is helping Leader with something, Konan is completing their teams class work for the semester. I'm not sure where Juzo is at the moment, Deidara is back at the infirmary with Nora forcing him to stay for another night until his leg is further healed, and... where's Tobi?" Itachi asked scanning the battlefield for his masked cousin.

"Torchwick blew him up just before we got here." Sasori explained.

"Tobi's dead?!" Hidan exclaimed. "Ah man, that guy was a riot."

"Ah, I knew you guys cared." Tobi popped up between them causing everyone to flinch at his sudden appearance. "And here I was starting to th- something's coming." His voice suddenly shifted and his visible eye changed to the sharingan surprising all who weren't aware of his true identity.

However before anyone could react, a massive chakra signature appeared within their sensory range and an explosion went of below on the field. In the blink of an eye the five ninja were down at the center of the battlefield surrounding a hooded figure who had just appeared between Roman and an attacking Blake, a giant and all to familiar spectral skeleton forming, this one however was a bright yellow color. Sasori had instantly taken a position in front of Penny while Tobi had grabbed both Blake and Ruby. Hidan and Kakuzu took places behind the figure while Itachi stood before them with his own Susanoo forming.

"A Susanoo? What a surprise." The man spoke as he reached up and removed his hood revealing a set of mangyeko sharingan. "Greeting kinsmen."

 **That seems like a good place as any to call it. Honestly I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, I rewrote it several times but just couldn't get it to flow correctly if that makes sense. Anyway I just want to get this chapter done and move on to the next where we get to see some action. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So a good number of you actually managed to guess who this new Uchiha is, hopefully you all won't be disappointed. Also to answer the question of who has the most chakra in the akatsuki it goes, Pain in third, Kisame in second as he's been said to be on the level of a tailed beast with his massive reserves, and in first is Obito as he was, no matter how briefly, the tentails holder. That kind of chakra would doubtlessly expand his chakra reserves immensely. Lets get started.**

Kisame stood leaning against a tree at the edge of a small clearing in the Emerald forest, several yards away sat Pain in the lotus position in deep meditation. He was there to insure the former god didn't turn to stone during this training he was attempting, if he began showing any symptoms that something was wrong then Kisame was to swipe at him with Samehada to cut the intake of nature energy and adsorb the excess in his body. The ability to devour chakra made the sword the perfect tool for this.

From a short distance away came a low growl, which was the other reason he was present. He had several water clones scattered throughout the surrounding forest eliminating any grimm that may try and attack the orange hair leader. Kisame had no doubt that these beasts had a better chance of learning quantum physics than actually harming Pain, but having to deal with interruptions would only slow his progress.

Turning to the noise Kisame placed a hand on his blade only to remove it a moment later just before the beowulf lunged at him only to be kicked in the side of the head hard enough to snap it's neck killing it instantly. "It's rather odd watching a bunny rabbit kill a wolf." He chuckled as Velvet walked over to him and leaned in for a quick peck on his cheek.

"This is coming from a shark in the forest." She giggled in response. "What are you doing out here?"

Kisame point over to Pain leading his 'girlfriends', as these people called it, gaze. "I'm helping out with his training, it's complicated, but basically I'm here to make sure he doesn't turn to stone. Don't ask, again it's complicated." He grinned before pulling the rabbit eared girl closer to him earning a slight 'eep' as she hadn't expected it. "But I don't mind taking a short break."

The suggestion earn a blush to appear on the naturally timid girls face, this slight blush soon shifted to a deep red as she felt his breath on her neck. A slight moan escaped her lips as his razor sharp teeth just barely grazed her skin. It was an incredibly complex feeling for the girl. On one hand she was a teenage girl in the arms of the boy she shared strong feelings with and knew she was safe as long as she was close to him. On the other hand she was a rabbit faunus with the instincts of an animal that was typically a prey animal. The feeling of her boyfriends teeth graze against her neck set off both signals of joy and intimacy as well as danger alarms. It always sent her mind into chaos and oddly enough she loved it, something her blue skinned boyfriend quickly picked up.

Kisame moved his lips until they were hovering millimeters from hers and was about to kiss her when there was a quiet ring from his pocket earning an annoyed growl. "Sorry babe, let me check this." He pulled out his scroll and read over the message on it gaining a slightly surprised look. "I'll be right back." A moment later he disappeared in a blur and reappeared next to the man sitting at the center of the clearing. "Leader, we have a situation."

"What is it?" Pain never moved or opened his eyes.

"Itachi, Sasori, Obito, Kakuzu, and Hidan have all just engaged in combat with an unknown Uchiha using a Susanoo down at the Vale docks." Kisame explained.

Pain was silent for several seconds. "Five Akatsuki members should be more than enough, especially with two Uchiha capable of using Susanoo as well. Inform them to keep the damage to a minimum and alert both Konan and Juzo just encase they do actually require assistance."

"Understood."

 **The Docks**

"DRAGON FLAME HORDE!" Obito shouted sending a half dozen dragon of fire towards the back of the Susanoo that was clashing with Itachi's own Susanoo. He knew full well that the flames would never be able to break through the ultimate defense even if it was still in it's incomplete state, but that wasn't the point of the attack.

"You're getting annoying." The Uchiha glanced back at Obito who didn't on his flames which were doing their job well. Something most didn't consider about the Susanoo was that while it may block the actual flames, the heat isn't stopped and if maintained long enough one could turn the Susanoo into a virtual oven. Quickly creating a clone the Uchiha turned, jumped from the Susanoo leaving the clone in control and flipped through more hand signs. "GREAT WATER VORTEX!" A massive spout of water overwhelmed the flames while sending a thick layer of steam into the air.

Drawing a kunai and turning on his heel Obito blocked a strike from behind before unleashing a volley of strike himself. Taking a swipe at the unknown Uchiha's neck Obito slightly over extended himself creating an opening which his opponent took advantage of and plunged his blade into the masked teens gut, at least that's what he expected, instead the blade completely phased through Obito who instantly pivoted and stabbed his own blade into his attackers back causing him to burst into smoke.

Obito was still before turning and looking to where he could see his opponent, luckily the new fog that covered the area was simply the result of fire meeting water and not something like the hidden mist technique. The fog created with that technique is typically over saturated with chakra making it a nightmare for sensory types, it also made it next to impossible for the sharingan to find the caster when their hiding in a sea of their own chakra. "You used the steam to cover you while you made a shadow clone and then stood back to watch and learn my fighting style. You're definitely an Uchiha that's for sure." Obito spoke with his own Sharingan long since being active.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to find not one, but two of my clansmen here tonight. I don't recognize that one with the Susanoo fighting my clone." He gesture to where Itachi was fighting. "I wish I could say one way or the other about you, but that mask makes it difficult. What's your name?"

Obito pulled out a scroll from his coat. "Proper etiquette demands that one must introduce themselves before asking another's name."

The Uchiha laughed. "You speak the truth, allow me to introduce myself. I am Izuna Uchiha, former head of the Uchiha clan alongside my brothe-"

"Madara Uchiha, I know all to well who you are." Obito cut him off as he opened his scroll and unsealed it's contents earning a shocked look from Izuna. "While I'm very curious about why you're here in this world, I doubt you know anymore than we do."

"Those are my brothers." Izuna narrowed his gaze.

Obito held a large Gunbai war fan in his left hand and a large scythe in his right, the very weapons he'd gotten from Madara before he died the first time, though he was never a fan of wielding the scythe. "These 'were' your brothers, their mine now. You were dead for quite a while Izuna, several decades before I was even born. Much has happened, why don't we end this needless battle and discuss everything over some sake?" Obito looked around at the battlefield.

Sasori had taken Penny, Ruby, and Blake and created a large iron sand shield around them. Both Ruby and Blake were likely still unconscious from the initial blast. Hidan and Kakuzu had both taken off after Roman once they noticed he'd split with what was left of the White Fang grunts. That left him and Itachi to handle Izuna, not the best situation but nothing to far beyond their capabilities. Izuna was recognized as being nearly equal in skill and strength to Madara, if they continued this fight he wasn't confident they could it confined to the docks.

"That sounds like a great idea, one I'm extremely reluctant to refuse." He spoke glancing at his scroll, a few moments later his clone dispersed along with his Susanoo. "I don't want to kill my clansmen, but I have orders. Luckily those orders don't involve killing you... yet. Hopefully next time meet we can have that sake, but for now my time is up." And in a flash of light he disappeared leaving Obito still standing weapons drawn.

"Hopefully." He repeated.

 **Beacon**

"So we're not completely fucked is what you're saying." Deidara deadpanned from his bunk looking out over the other six akatsuki members in the room.

Itachi nodded. "Izuna is without a doubt a major threat and something we need to watch out for, and the fact that he's helping the White Fang only tells us that he is working with this 'Salem' Ozpin mentioned, or at least someone under her command."

There was a silence through out the room, none of the seven present spoke as they all absorbed the information. Kakuzu and Hidan were off in the city doing recon, after Izuna disappeared Itachi informed Kakuzu that Izuna was likely with Torchwick. The two immortals were strong, but they knew they weren't a match for the Uchiha as they were, especially with Kakuzu not at peak strength, something Pain mention needed fixing. Tobi was currently with teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Penny in the infirmary. After they'd woken up and were given the abridged version, meaning a pack of lies, of the events Blake insisted that Tobi be looked over by the doctors of Beacon. Sasori had asked Penny to accompany them when he noticed she was also worried about Ruby's health as well, it made him happy to see her making new friends, and it didn't take a master spy to see that Ruby was a good person along with the two teams. In fact the only one of the nine people she was with that he didn't really trust was Tobi for obvious reasons. Another reason he asked her to go with them was so the Akatsuki could have a serious talk, the topic something he was getting irritated over not being brought up.

"So if nobody else is going to ask then I will. What the hell are we doing?" The redheaded puppet master spoke earning the attention of everyone present.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "We're briefing everyone on-"

"You know damn well that's not what I meant." He cut in. "After arriving on Remnant our goal was clear, learn enough about the world to survive. After we accomplished that we decided to find a place we could use to blend in, we accomplished that as well. Now here we are, the entirety of the Akatsuki, minus a snake and plant man, playing school kids and reporting to a glorified principle and the general of an army that we could wipe off the face of this planet if we wanted to. We've continued to remain mainly to ourselves despite leaning more towards the side of Ozpin and Ironwood and these maidens. My question is simple." Sasori turned to Pain along with the rest of the shinobi in the room. "What is our long term goal, our purpose Leader. I need to know whether or not the goals of this group are something I can still abide."

Pain nodded understanding the meaning of his words. Looking from face to face with his legendary eyes, each face the same as before, yet each set of eyes were different from their previous life. Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara were prime examples. Before they had nothing outside of their work as shinobi and personal selfish ambitions such as art. Now however he could tell they'd found something they would do anything to protect, even if they didn't know it yet.

In truth, he'd put a large amount of thought into this question he'd just been asked and until that moment wasn't entirely sure of the answer, but now he was. "Our goal is the same as before, only our methods and motivations have changed. The Akatsuki will lead this world to stability and peace for all, young and old, human and faunus."

Judging by the grins and nods he earned he was happy to see the group agreed. "But how should we go about it this time, I mean I doubt you plan on blowing up a city to scared people into being peaceful like last time?" Juzo threw in.

"My methods before were flawed, a certain Jinchuriki showed me that. This time will be different, the first step towards our goal is simple." Everyone was listening carefully now. "The extinction of the grimm."

 **Okay I think thats a good place to call it a night. Now to everyone about to get on my ass about Izuna being OOC, we barely got ANY time to know the guy! For god sake Pakkun got more screen time and character development than he did, so forgive me for taking liberties. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review telling me what you all think. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So they never told us how much time took place between volumes 1 and 2 so I'm gonna take some liberties and say a week. Let's get to this.**

"So this is called a... slumber party?" Konan asked sitting on Blake's bed wearing her evening ukata. Within the room sat Nora, Pyrrha, Penny, Velvet, Coco and all of team RWBY, all of which were also in their night clothes.

"Yep! What, you've never been to one before?" Ruby asked taking a cookie off the large pile sitting on a plate next to her, steam still rising off the treat.

Konan shook her head. "That's right, Tobi mentioned that you've all been together since you were kids. Now that I think of it you're the only girl in your group, that can't be easy." Blake spoke looking up from her book.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You mean you've spent your whole youth surrounded by only boys?" Coco asked with an eyebrow raised before taking a sip from her water bottle that Konan was rather certain didn't hold any water. "You poor thing, Vel and I can barely stand living with Yatsu and Fox."

"Coco, that's not very fair. Yatsuhashi keeps his area of the room clearer than you do." Velvet giggled at her leader.

"But most importantly, that means you know every dirty little secret about all of them, so spill." At this point every girl in the room was leaning in toward Konan who didn't know really how to feel about the situation.

"Uh, I don't know what you want to know?"

"Then how about this, whose the strongest out of your group." Yang smiled as she asked the question.

"That's a silly question sis, it's Itachi! We saw we he can do." Ruby threw in with a mouth full of cookies.

"Ruby's right, it is rather obvious." Weiss nodded.

"Well I think it's Sasori!" Penny said confidently.

"No it's Kisame!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Actually." Konan spoke earning everyone attention and instantly regretted opening her mouth. With a sigh she continued, even though she looked like a teenager she was still a thirty six year old woman. "If I had to say, it's either Nagato or Itachi. The two have never gone toe to toe before, but I'm sure it's one of them." She intentionally left out Obito after noticing how he was trying to keep his 'Tobi' persona alive with the other students.

"Whose Nagato?" Pyrrha asked about the unfamiliar name.

Internally Konan kicked herself for the slip up with the name. "That's Pain's last name, I sometime forget to call him otherwise."

"Next question, have you ever kissed any of them?" Coco asked grinning.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Konan sighed again, this was going to be a long night. At least the guys were probably suffering as much as she was.

 **Team JNPR's room**

"GET THE SNIPER YOU IDIOT!" Deidara screamed.

"I CAN'T ITACHI IS CAMPING ON THE ROOF!" Kisame screamed back.

Team HURI, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Jaune, Ren, Pain, Juzo, and Tobi all sat huddled around the large screen TV each with their scrolls in their hands occasionally glancing up at the large screen which showed an overview of what looked like a large battleground. The group of boys had all begun the night simply sitting around chatting quietly after the girls demanded that they have a guys night sense they were having a girls night, as expected none of them had any clue how to handle it, then something none of the male shinobi had ever experienced was presented to them that would forever change their lives. Fox and Yatsuhashi brought something called a 'Dust Box' and a TV over to the room and after being shocked that none of them knew what a game console was they were each given a crash course. The men of the Akatsuki had just discover video games, and nothing would ever be the same again.

"It's not camping, I've just taken a position where I have a view over the whole map." The Uchiha replied to his partners accusation.

"And your sitting their taking potshots before anyone can react, your camping." Juzo growled as he waited to respawn. "We got any damn alcohol?"

"Alcoholic drink are prohibited on campus." Ren stated not looking up from his scroll.

"Dude, fuck that. Tobi, go pick us up something good from Vale!" Deidara responded.

"You got it!" Tobi shouted giving a thumbs up before disappearing, which surprised all non-ninja present though they all just chocked it up to his semblance or something.

"Juzo, you and Fox cover me as I move to take their flag." Pain commanded.

"Not today Leader! BOOM!" Kisame shouted with a well placed grenade earning a triple kill and three angry glares.

"I'm back!" Tobi shouted appearing back in the room with a crate in his hands. Setting it down he pulled out a bottle of high quality Mistral sake. "This stuff was expensive! Well, it would've been, LET'S DRINK!"

 **Team RWBY's room**

"Okay, truth or dare." Blake asked Ruby as the girls all sat in a circle.

"Hm, truth." The young leader replied earning a series of boo's.

"Okay, besides yourself, whose your favorite member of team RWBY?" Blake asked with a smile.

Ruby gasped. "You can't ask me that! That's like asking dad who he loves more!"

"Come on sis, it's okay, I'm sure Weiss won't be to upset when you say me. We are sisters."

"Hardly, I'm her partner. It's obviously me!"

"I choose punishment!" She shouted earning gasps from all but Konan who was looking around confused.

"What's that mean?" She lean over to Nora.

"It mean she didn't tell the truth and now has to complete a task that would normally fall outside the rules of the Dare choice." Konan nodded happy that she hadn't been picked by the bottle yet.

"Alright Ruby, go knock on team JNPRs door and kiss whoever answers on the cheek." Blake told the now blushing girl while the others present laughed.

Standing up the girl made her way over to the door and exited the room while the others watched. The younger girl hesitated for a moment before raising a hand and knocking on the silent rooms door, honestly with how quiet it was she doubted anyone was even inside which she was secretly hoping for. After a few second the door opened and a wall of noise poured out into the hall, cursing, music, gunshot, all around chaos that she would never understand how it wasn't heard through the door. "HEY RUBY! How ya doing?!" Tobi greeted the younger teen.

Smiling to herself at her luck she leaned in a gave the masked boy cheek a quick peck before scurrying back into her dorm room where the others looked disappointed that she only had to kiss the mask. "Oh you so lucked out!" Yang laughed as the door closed leaving a confused Tobi in the hall.

"Okay, my turn." Ruby smiled grabbing the bottle and giving it a spin. The bottle spun for several seconds before slowly coming to a halt on Konan.

"Of course it would land on me." Konan sighed a tired and defeated sigh. "Dare."

"Finally someone with some guts!" Yang cheered.

"Alright, I dare you to..."

 **The next morning**

The boys all laid about team JNPR's dorm, the air was heavy with the stench of alcohol, the room was a complete mess. The chirping of birds could be heard through the shattered window but everyone slept comfortably, or at least almost everyone. Several faces were noticeably absent from the room. Sasori who neither slept nor was able to get intoxicated had disappeared soon after everyone passed out. Itachi had been the first to wake up and had long since snuck out of the room and back to team HURI's dorm room. Finally there was Pain who stood at the edge of Beacon cliff overlooking the sea below and Vale on the other side.

"It truly is a beautiful view, though I fear it change to something else all to soon." He turned Ozpin who approached from behind with his signature cane and mug.

"Yes, I've had that fear for a while now, though I try not to let it sour my morning walks." Ozpin stepped up next to Pain before taking a sip and looking out over the landscape before them. "I noticed you all had quite a night last night, I don't mind if you shinobi drink, you're all of age, but do try to keep the alcohol to a minimum around the other students in the future."

Pain chuckled and nodded. "Very well, and you have my apologies for the broken window. Juzo and Kisame drank a bit to much and had an arm wrestling contest, it got a bit out of hand."

"No worries, Glynda is use to fixing such things."

Pain nodded. "I will be heading into Vale today, Kisame is likely to be hung over and I'd rather not have him swing that blade at me while distracted. We'll continue my training tomorrow, I've begun to feel the nature chakra in the air now I need to learn to absorb it."

The two were silent for several seconds. "I truly appreciate everything you're doing, even if this ends in failure, you've put yourself at great risk doing this."

"The maidens are peace keepers, they help maintain balance. They are essential to my goals, if this does fail or we lose the maiden some how I can promise you one thing." Pain turned his sacred eyes to the headmaster. "The enemy will not have it for long." With that the former god turned and left.

 **An unknown location (The night before)**

"I'm so disappointed in you Roman, a few school kids and you only managed to bring back a handful of dust." Cinder stepped forward towards the thief with a large flame in her hands.

"School kids?! Did you see what those freak did?! I'm lucky to be alive right now!" Roman shouted at the angry woman.

"He's right you know." Another voice spoke up, looking up into the rafters Cinder and her two followers saw a man wearing a dark grey long coat and black pants and a black hooded cloak over his coat. A black bandanna wrapped around his forehead and a sword in a grey sheath sat across his back. Jumping down he landed a few feet away from the group. "Those 'school kids' were shinobi like me, at least some of them were. Two were actually Uchiha's as well, at least one was capable of using the Susanoo." Cinder actually looked surprised at this.

"Were you able to learn who they are aligned to?" Cinder asked sounding concerned, she'd seen bits of what Izuna was capable of, if the enemy had more people like him that could prove disastrous.

"I could make assumptions all day but there's no way of knowing for sure. There is one thing that I'm sure even Roman here noticed, they all wore a similar outfit." Izuna explained.

"He's right, they were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds across them. Actually now that I think about it, the mongrels you hired have been talking about having trouble with people wearing clothes like that." Roman cupped his chin as he thought.

Cinder frowned deeply. "I'll contact Taurus and see what he knows, continue as planned until told otherwise." Cinder turned on her heel and made her way out of the ware house.

Roman let out a sigh once he was sure she was gone. "My god, every time I meet her I regret joining up even more. By the way, thanks for the back up Izzy." Roman glanced over at the Uchiha who laid sideways on a couch near the wall.

"You know it, honestly I'm just stickin around cuz you and Neo. Cinder and the boss lady have been rubbing me the wrong way lately, ever since that new guy showed up they've been asking questions that they shouldn't know to ask, I don't like it." Izuna told the thief.

Roman hummed lightly to himself. "Well if you ever feel like jumping ship let me know, I'll join you and no doubt so will Neo."

"Sure thing, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take a long deserved nap."

Roman smirked. "Sweet dreams you crazy fuck."

 **So I've been wrestling with Izuna's character ALOT and am still deciding what I want from him. For the most part I know what I want but I'm still tinkering. Also to those wondering if I've got anyone else hiding in the shadows, of course I do. Izuna vs The Akatsuki is hardly a fair fight. No I've got other things planned. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I've gotten quite a bit of feed back lately and I gotta say thank you to everyone for reading this, I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it so far and I can only hope I deliver in the future. Also to everyone reading, know that I do in fact read every review I get so if you ask a question and I don't get back to you it doesn't mean I didn't see it, most of the time I just don't want to spoil anything or I haven't figured out the answer myself yet, an example is Orochimaru. I still haven't the slightest clue what I want to do with him if anything, but we'll see. Let's get started.**

"Ah shit, my aching head." Juzo groaned as he stumbled through the halls of Beacon towards the cafeteria. "I can't tell which is worse, the hangover or the knot from falling out that window." Juzo continued to groan as he pushed the door to the cafeteria open and made his way towards the buffet line. Grabbing two water bottles and large slab of steak he looked around the cafeteria for a seat. Every table was taken and he didn't know anyone which meant that either he'd have to take his food and leave or he'd have to spread his social wings and meet some new people.

Looking around for a group that looked interesting his eyes ended up falling on a table where four girls sat happily chatting. "Well if I'm gonna meet new people, they might as well be good looking." Juzo smiled before making his way over to the four. "Yo, is this seat taken?" Juzo asked pointing to the spot next to a girl with short black and red hair.

All four stopped and looked at him for a moment, or more specifically his coat. "Sure thing, you're friends with Konan and Itachi right?" The girl with the red cape smiled surprising him slightly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know them, Itachi and Konan aren't really the most social members of our little family. The names Juzo Biwa, nice to meet you." He returned her smiled.

"So you're Juzo, Tobi mentioned you." The black haired girl next to the blonde smiled. "My name-"

"Blake, Tobi hasn't shut up about his 'new best friend' in two days. That makes you four team RWBY, let's see now." Juzo looked over the three remaining members of the team. "Kisame mentioned a Schnee, and if I remember correctly, Schnee's usually have white hair so that makes you Weiss." He pointed to Weiss. "And Tobi also mentioned something about a little red headed girl kissing him last night, and if your blush means anything then that make you Ruby." He smiled at the younger girls embarrassment. "Which leaves you... I don't know who you are." He deadpanned looking at Yang, his eyes looking her up and down. "Which is definitely a surprise."

"I'm hurt, you don't know the great Yang Xiao Long!" Yang gave off mock offense.

"YANG! Ah shit now I remember, Deidara mentioned you getting owned by Itachi in combat class. Kinda weird he'd laugh about that sense he also got beat by Itachi, huh, must be a blonde thing." Juzo shrugged taking a bite from his steak and downing half a bottle of his water not noticing the rage filled aura now emanating from the blonde, and the fact that all three of the girls teammates were moving away.

"A blonde thing huh?" Yang growled with her eyes turning red.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Tobi was telling me about another time Itachi got this other blonde kid caught in one of his illusions." Juzo let out a loud laugh. "I guess it's just preordained that blondes will fall for that trick!" He continued to laugh until suddenly a fist slammed into his face sending him flying through a nearby wall.

"Never make blonde jokes around Yang, it's a taboo for her and dad." Ruby whispered as she hid behind Weiss.

Juzo growled picking himself up and glaring at the now flaming blonde. "Yeah, you die now."

 **Two hours later**

"And that's what happened." Juzo grinned from his spot on his bed, laying on her back with her head resting on his lap was Yang who was now on her scroll. Konan stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

Konan glared at the two bruised brawlers. "You two start a fight that lasted half an hour and destroyed not only the cafeteria, which Glynda is pissed about fixing by the way, and tore hole into the courtyard before finally falling off the edge of the cliff to the Emerald Forest where you proceeded to continue pummeling each other until you both tired yourselves out and, for some reason that I will never understand, started making out in a crater you created. And now your taking her out next week to something called a 'rave'." The purple haired ninja deadpanned.

"What can I say, I like a woman who can kick my ass." Juzo chuckled.

Konan stood silently staring at the swordsmen for nearly a minute before turning and leaving the room without a word.

"So we've got the room to ourselves now." Juzo smiled.

"Bitchin!" Yang tossed her scroll to the side before sitting up and grabbing the kiri nin and pulling him down onto the bed with her.

 **In Vale**

"I still can't figure it out, what kind of faunus was he?" Mercury asked as he followed behind Emerald never looking up from his comic book.

Emerald shrugged. "Hell if I kno- oh shit." She whispered before quickly grabbing Mercury by the arm and pulling him closer to her.

"Woah, if you're that thirsty you could've just asked." He chuckled.

"Shut it, look ahead of us." She whispered while trying to look like a normal girl hanging onto her boyfriend.

Mercury glance ahead before quickly biting his lip. "Well how about that?" He groaned. Standing at the corner ahead of the two was a tall man with orange hair and a large number of piercings, but what stood out most was his coat, black with red clouds.

"It's fine, they don't know what we look like, just act natural."

"Excuse me." It took everything she had not to swear at their luck, looking up she saw the man walking towards them. "You two are hunters correct? Judging by your weapons and attire." He spoke in a deep voice that dripped authority.

The two criminals were slightly tense, Mercury turned his leg ever so slightly as he prepared himself in case they needed to fight. "Yes, why do you ask?" Emerald managed to get out, if they started a fight in the middle of Vale Cinder would kill them.

"Wonderful, you see I'm in Vale for the Vytal tournament so I don't know my way around yet. I was hoping one of you could point me to the nearest weapons shop, I'm running low on shuriken and need to stock up." He smiled before pulling out a single shuriken.

The two relaxed slightly. "Sorry man, we're actually visiting as well, we're here from Haven. Thought it'd be a good idea to take the girl out on the town." Mercury returned the smile while wrapping an arm around Emerald.

"I see, my apologies then. Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoy your date." The orange haired fan bowed his head very slightly before walking past the two.

After several blocks the two separated and Emerald seemed to wipe her arm where she touched him. "You sure he's not following us?" Mercury asked.

"Absolutely, I also managed to grab this when he passed by." Emerald held up a scroll and smiled to herself.

"Nice, what's in it?" Mercury high fived her.

"Haven't checked yet, let's see." Emerald opened the device. "Damn, it's got a pass code lock."

Mercury shrugged. "Eh, we can always have someone hack it back at base."

 **Later**

"Oh she sent the kids again, this is turning out just like the divorce." Roman complained walking between the two young criminals.

"You were never married Ro." Izuna said from his couch where he held his scroll in front of him.

"I'm well aware Izzy, thanks for the reminder." Stepping away from the two Roman held up a piece of paper. "Speaking of reminding, remind me how you got this address." Roman narrowed his eyes at the two while Emerald searched her pockets.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emerald crossed her arms.

"Yeah I would, now where have you been all day?" Roman asked the two angrily.

"Cleaning up your mess."

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury cut in.

"Listen here you little punk, if it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-"

"Do what Roman?" Cinder asked from above the group.

Roman chuckled nervously. "Not have Izzy set them on fire with his eyes?"

"I'd do it to." Izuna spoke up again.

"Now didn't I ask for this to be taken care of sooner? Why wasn't it handle already." Cinder looked at the two men.

"Well Roman has been busy stealing every speck of dust in Vale, Neo is out at Mt. Glenn setting shit up with your friends in the White Fang, and I don't take orders from you so there's that. Until I get word from the boss lady or _him_ I'm not obligated to move from this couch." Izuna explained earning a slight chuckle from Roman and a fiery glare from Cinder.

"Uh Cinder, we found something you might be interested in." Emerald stepped forward hoping to calm the woman down, holding up the scroll she handed it to the demi maiden. "Mercury and I ran across one of those guys with the black coats and red clouds, I managed to pull this from his pocket."

Cinder looked slightly surprised as she accepted the device. "My, this is a lucky find, it might just make up for your disobeying my orders."

"Hey, I got a question." Izuna spoke up again. "Did this guy have orange hair, lots of piercings, and purple eyes?"

Mercury and Emerald both looked at one another surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's sitting up in the rafters." Izuna told them while standing up and stretching.

Everyone else whipped around and looked up at the man casually sitting up on a steel rafter looking down on everyone. Dropping down to the floor below the man stood and looked to Izuna. "Well, when I decided to follow a pair of vagrants that smelled of blood, who also happened to steal my scroll, I had know idea it would lead me to you Izuna Uchiha. Speaking of which." He turned his gaze to Cinder and held out his hand. "Universal Pull." A moment later his scroll flew through the air and into his hand.

"And I had no idea someone with the legendary eyes of six paths was here on Remnant, if I'm gonna be forced to deal with you I'm gonna have to ask for a raise in my pay." Izuna grabbed his sword which had been leaning against the couch and his eyes shifted into their Mangyeko Sharingan state.

"In all honesty, I'm not fully prepared for a battle with someone of your caliber at the moment, and if we were to do battle here." Pain looked around the warehouse where dozens of White Fang grunts were now surrounding them with weapons drawn and aimed at Pain.

"It would likely wreck most of the neighborhood, yeah I know. However before you go, mind explaining the whole uniform thing? I saw a couple other guys from home wearing them including a pair of my kinsmen." Izuna gestured towards Pain's coat.

Pain was silent for a moment. "You are not how I pictured the younger brother of Madara Uchiha to be." Pain tilted his head in a rare display of surprise.

"Yeah well, twelve years of living on the streets of Vacuo city can kinda suck the formality out of a guy." Izuna shrugged.

"Indeed. Well to answer your question, Itachi and Obito are members of the Akatsuki, and organization lead by me. These coat are our uniforms." Pain explained glancing down at his coat with a grin, he always loved the look of their coats. He really was quite proud of the design. A quiet ringing came from Pain's hand gaining his attention, looking at his scroll he frowned slightly before putting it away. "As much as I'd enjoy speaking with you in length, I have other matters to deal with." Pain was about to turn to leave when he paused and turned his gaze to Cinder. "You're the one who stole half the maiden's power correct?" He asked shocking the woman to the point that she took a step back. "Know this, I'm coming for you." With that he burst into a cloud of smoke disappearing.

"Emerald, Mercury go find and capture him now! We can't allow him to esca-"

"Save your breath, even if by some miracle you could find him, you'd never beat him. That man has the eyes of a god." Izuna interrupted in a far more serious tone than usual. "Get me in contact with the boss lady, we're gonna need some back up."

 **And there we go, I actually almost lost half of this chapter because the site bugged out on me for a minute, but because I'm a genius, I got it all back. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So serious question here guys, do yall want me to write some lemons for this story. I've been thinking about it for a while now and have decided that if I do end up writing some I'll post it in a separate story specifically for omakes and lemons. This is mainly so I don't have to change the rating of this to M, so let me know in the comments. Lets do this.**

"Hey Kakuzu, I've been looking through these bounty files and I noticed something." Hidan called to his partner from the sofa of the tiny apartment the two had rented. It was a small one bedroom one bathroom cheap apartment on the bad side of town, Kakuzu had taken the one bedroom while Hidan had opted to take the sofa in the living room. It wasn't meant to be used much as they were primarily out hunting bounties and other merc work to stock pile money for the Akatsuki, but it was still necessary. They were immortals but the were still human even if only slightly, they both required sleep and rest every now and then.

"What is it?" The miser replied from the tiny kitchen a few feet away from the cultist who was laying on his side with his scroll in front of him and the TV playing in the background.

"Well, there's like several pages of descriptions for each person they've got listed. We've only been checking how much their worth and their last known location." Hidan explained looking over to his partner.

Walking over to a reclining chair with a steaming mug in his hand and an old worn looking book in the other Kakuzu sat down and took a sip, his mask removed along with most of his gear while they weren't out. Opening the old book he began reading, little did most know, Kakuzu had always enjoyed a secret hobby of collecting and reading old rare books, it was one of the few frivolous things he didn't mind spending his precious money on. "What about it? Any other information isn't needed, none of the criminal's in this kingdom are anywhere near a level where we need to worry about their being a threat. They don't require the research I would usually put into hunting down a high ranking shinobi."

"Yeah I get that, but my point isn't that we've been going in blind, I actually enjoy that quite a bit. What I'm getting at is that a lot of the tougher criminals have their auras unlocked or are even either drop outs from combat schools or even rouge huntsmen. These files have info on each, including their semblances. So instead of hoping we get lucky and find someone with a useful semblance whose heart you can steal, why not just go through these and find someone with a useful sounding semblance to hunt down?" Hidan asked looking over at the tall man.

Kakuzu sat completely still with wide eyes staring straight forward, he remained that way for several minutes leading Hidan to become slightly concerned. After a while Kakuzu closed his eyes and took a deep breath before setting his mug and book to the side and pulling out his scroll. Typing something in he waited a moment while the device rang. "Hello?" A female voice answer.

"Konan."

"Kakuzu."

"You won the bet, he thought of something I didn't." The miser growled.

"I'll expect my five hundred lien by Friday." A smug under tone could be heard in her voice.

"I hope you choke on it." Kakuzu hung up while ignoring the glare coming from his partner. Pulling up the files for available bounties he began searching through. "Gravity manipulation, we're going for this one tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Because I need to lay down for a while."

 **With Itachi**

Weiss and Itachi stood several feet away from one another, Weiss held her sword at the ready. "Now rush me." The Uchiha commanded the Schnee who charged and unleashed a flurry of thrusts which Itachi easily sidestepped and swatted aside with his tanto. Weiss sent one final stab towards Itachi's head which he responded to by tilting his head to the side and grabbing her wrist.

Bending her arm back just slightly Weiss yelped and dropped her blade, Itachi held her there for a moment before releasing her and sheathing his blade. "You have very clearly practiced and honed your style of to near perfection, while impressive this is also a major weakness you should look into."

Leaning down Weiss grabbed her sword. "I don't understand."

"You practice a very strict and disciplined style of fighting, and while it is a very impressive and effective way of fighting grimm and lesser experienced enemies it also has a glaring weakness. Because it's so strict it leaves very little room for creativity leaving it predictable to enemies skilled enough to watch you long enough to learn you move set, your glyphs give you an edge but not enough if face with an experienced opponent." Itachi explained.

Weiss cupped her chin as she listened. "So you think I should just forget my fighting style?" She sounded skeptical.

"No, not at all." Itachi shook his head. "All I'm saying is to be a bit more flexible in how you fight, don't be afraid to step out of the norm if needed."

"I see, I'll definitely look into that." Weiss sheathed her blade as well before she began walking with the Uchiha towards the locker rooms. "So Itachi, will you be participating in the tournament with your team this year?" Weiss asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hmm, good question. To be honest I don't like the idea of fighting for sport or entertainment, doing so leaves a bad taste in my mouth, though Kisame and Deidara are likely to want to take part. I might and just stand back with Sasori and let those two enjoy themselves." Itachi explained as the two entered the locker rooms and made their ways to their lockers.

"Huh, I thought you'd like to have a chance to fight with Nagato." Weiss thought aloud surprising Itachi.

The Uchiha paused and stared at her for a moment. "How do you know that name?"

"Konan mentioned that was the name of her team leader, I prefer it to what the others call him, why would anyone want to be called Pain? She also mentioned that you and he were the competitors for the strongest of your old merc group." Weiss explained stowing her blade in her locker.

"I see, well yes I believe the two of us are the two strongest in the group, and while I would like to test myself against him I fear that such a battle could prove dangerous for everyone involved." Weiss nodded at the explanation even if she didn't understand what he meant by dangerous though she decided not to push it.

"Have you heard about this dance coming up?" She asked while not looking at the Uchiha who noticed the subtle blush forming on her face.

"I have, and I've received nearly a dozen invitations to go with several girls... and boys." Itachi whispered the last part trying to forget the time he'd some how been cornered by three young men, all of which were very feminine.

"Oh, so you've found yourself a date then, that's nice to hear. I've also been asked by several boys... and Jaune." A small but noticeable sense of disappointment could be heard in the heiresses voice.

"Actually no I haven't agreed to any of the offers made, none of the ladies who have asked seemed interested in anything beyond my appearance." He explained with a knowing grin on his face. Indeed he had turned down several girls though the reason he gave was only part of the truth, he was also waiting for a certain heiress to grow the courage to ask what he known she wanted to since the dance was announced.

"I understand that feeling, most just hear the name Schnee and think of money and power. Weiss is just an accessory to the name in their eyes." Weiss sounded slightly down at the words even though she'd said them several times before.

"Well then, how about I ask a miss Weiss no name to the dance myself?" He grinned widely as her head shot up with a surprised look.

After a moment Weiss composed herself. "I'd love to."

"Then I'll go get sized for a suit." Itachi smiled before giving a wave and walking away from the beaming heiress.

 **With Kisame**

"So we should be back in time for the dance, I look forward to seeing you in a suit." Velvet giggled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist and looked up at him.

"And I look forward to getting you out of a dress." Kisame said quietly into her ear causing her face to become cherry red until he started laughing.

"You perv." She smiled slapping his arms.

"Be careful out there Rabbit, and don't forget to call me if you need help. Say the word and I'll tear my way across Remnant to get to you, rules be damned." Kisame leaned down and gave the bunny girl a kiss.

"I'll be fine, my team has my back after all." She reassured him before hearing a beep from her pocket. "That's my cue, I'll text you when we arrive. See you later." She quickly returned his kiss before scurrying off to find her team.

"That is fucking adorable." A voice came from behind earning a groan from the swordsmen. "The great Kisame Hoshigaki 'Monster of the Bloody Mist' has been tamed by a bunny rabbit." Juzo choked out through his laughter.

"Fuck off Juzo." Kisame growled at his fellow ninja swordsmen.

"Alright but can I have a kiss before I go?" Juzo asked while holding his sides in laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kisame shouted before he grabbed Samehada from his back and swung it towards the laughing swordsmen who merely jumped away beginning a chase that would leave a trail of destruction across Beacon.

 **With Pain**

"You were in the room with her and you didn't make any move to take her in?!" Ironwood shouted at the ever stoic looking Pain, Ozpin sat behind his desk with Glynda standing to the side looking concerned at hearing that a student had been in such a dangerous situation.

"General, I recommend you calm yourself... now." Pain sent a glare towards the general who remained angry, though after several seconds of angry staring at one another Ironwood closed his eyes and took a breath. "Making a move against the woman was not an option while Izuna was present, any actions made would have likely lead to an all out battle between he and I which no doubt would have lead to wide spread damages and possibly high civilian casualties. You may care only for results General, but I won't flatten half of Vale to get those results."

"Yes I know." Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand that you took the correct course of action but it's just so damn frustrating."

"I understand how you feel James but lets not take it out on Pain here. Thank you for keep the citizens of Vale in mind. Now what other information can you give us?" Ozpin added.

"Other than their descriptions and the fact that from what I heard, Izuna isn't completely loyal to this Cinder, not much. Though while talking to her Izuna mentioned a 'boss lady' who obviously is this Salem you're so reluctant to tell us about. As well as referring to someone else, though other than calling them 'him' I didn't learning anything else" Pain explained to the professor.

"I see, thank you for all of this. You are dismissed if you wish to go rest." Pain nodded before making his way towards the elevator with Glynda following close behind.

"First I'm taking you to the infirmary to get check over though." Glynda spoke surprising the former god as she entered the elevator with him. "Then you and I are going to have a chat about this vigilantism you decided to perform without permission."

With that the doors closed leaving both Ozpin and James confused. "Well then."

 **I think thats a good place to call this chapter, don't forget to tell me what you guys think about that lemons idea. I've never written one before and I can almost promise it will be the cringyest thing any of you have ever read but I'm willing to go through the pain of writing it if you guys want me to. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So after some serious thought I've decided to start a spin off to this story specifically for Omakes and possibly lemons in the future. The kind of stuff I really want to do but know it wouldn't work if I did it in the actual story. So be on the look out, I'm working on the first chapter already. Also I'm gonna have to give a bit of a buff to the enemies I'm bringing in if I want them to stand a chance, actually now that I think about it make that a large buff. Their facing the Akatsuki after all, their gonna need every bit of power they can get. Lets do this.**

"Do you know who their sending?" Izuna asked from under his hood as he and Cinder stood in a clearing several miles outside of Vale.

"No, but my lady assured me that they were strong enough to handle anything we need them to." Cinder replied watching the sky above them. After standing silently for several minutes the two saw a speck in the distance that was approaching the two, another minute later and a small transport bullhead was landing within the clearing. "Let's say hello." Cinder said with a grin as they approached the bullhead which opened up on the side and out walked to men.

The first was a teenage looking boy with long white hair and green eyes. He wore pure white robes that looked almost like those of a monk, his feet were bare. No weapons could be seen on his person but Cinder had come to learn that looks could be deceiving.

The second was a taller man wearing a black leather duster the reached past his knees, he had dark grey pants and a pair of black boots. It was rare to see a ninja with closed toed shoes rather than sandles. On his head sat a black leather cowboy style hat and wrapped around the lower half of his face was a white scarf, Cinder could see the long black hair hanging out the back tied in a pony tail.

The white haired boy stepped forward first and spoke. "Greeting, our master and lady sent us to assist you." He gave a light boy. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, and this is Tetsu the former third Kazekage."

Tetsu snorted. "For all that means here." He almost growled.

"It's nice to meet you two, I assume you two have been brief on what we're up against?" She looked to the taller of the two who wasn't making eye contact with anyone and from what she could tell had a scowl on his face.

"Yes we have, to think that not only someone with the legendary eyes of six paths but also two more Uchiha. I've never had the opportunity to fight one of your clan before, I look forward to the chance." Kimimaro spoke looking at Izuna.

"I wouldn't mind checking out what you've got, when we get to Mt. Glenn let's spar a bit. I've faced a couple Kaguya clansmen in the past, that bone shit you guys do is nasty but effective I'll give you that." Izuna chuckled holding out his hand to shake the boys.

Taking the offered hand Kimimaro nodded his head. "I would love to spar with you, now why don't we leave for our next location. The grimm will be getting curious soon and I'm not in the mood to kill them." With that the four all piled into the VTOL Cinder and Izuna had brought.

 **Vale**

"I swear I don't know what it is with this years students and getting themselves into trouble." Glynda groaned as she sat in her favorite booth at her favorite cafe in Vale. It was small, quiet, and best of all, it was almost completely unknown to the student and faculty body of Beacon. The perfect place for her to go to be alone and think, though today was different. Today she sat across from one of her 'students' complaining about her job, not the most professional thing to do but this wasn't the average student.

"The youngest generation is always the one that makes the largest ripples, this is true for any world. The young want to change the world even if they don't know why or how, it's a part of growing up." Pain lifted a steaming mug of tea to his lips. "Add that to the fact that these children are in a rather unique situation and everything going on in the shadows, well I think we're lucky things have only been this exciting so far."

Sipping at her own Glynda nodded still looking tired. "Yes I know, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. If anything I feel worse knowing everything I do and not being allowed to tell anyone. Sometimes I just feel that if we told our students what we know about you know what, maybe we wouldn't have as much trouble protecting them as we do."

"Such is the burden of leadership and power, though these burdens are not an excuse to ignore ones health. It's not hard to see you've been neglecting yourself Professor Goodwitch." Pain observed.

"Please, just call me Glynda." She smiled lightly taking another sip. "It may have been hard to believe for a while even after hearing Mr. Uchiha explain it, but you're all older than you appear and have more combat experience than most hunters I know. While I'd prefer you call me professor in front of other students, I consider you and most of your group to be equals. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you really Pain?"

"When I died I was thirty five, and you may call me Nagato if you wish. Pain is a moniker I gave myself a long time ago." Pain explained.

"Thirty five, we're closer in age than I thought. I'm thirty eight, how old are the others if you don't mind my asking?" Glynda asked interested.

Pain sat back and thought. "If I remember correctly just before their deaths, Kisame was in his thirties. Deidara was nineteen making him the youngest in the group. Sasori was also in his thirties. Itachi and Hidan were in their early twenties and Tobi was in his mid to late twenties. Konan is the same age as me. Juzo was either late twenties or early thirties. Finally Kakuzu is the oldest in the group being in his eighties."

Glynda's eyes widened a bit. "He was still fighting at eighty, that's impressive."

"Not as impressive as you'd think, he was only able to prolong his life by stealing the hearts of his enemies and incorporating them into himself." Pain downed a bit more of his tea.

"That's terrible."

"That's life as a shinobi." Pain corrected. "You must remember that while similar, shinobi and hunters are still very different. Every shinobi is a killer, from a young age we are taught to fight and kill other people and not monsters like the grimm. The Akatsuki were seen as killers among killers as well, we were a terrorist organization. Assassinations, bombings, sabotage, espionage, these were all run of the mill assignments for shinobi like us. In order to achieve my goals I myself have taken many lives." Pain watched the blonde teacher reaction. "Does this change your view of us?"

Glynda hummed to herself. "From what I've heard about your home, it sounds like a very different place from Remnant with different values and customs. To judge what you did there by our customs isn't really fair, so long as you don't operate the way you did there here I don't see anyway to fairly judge for your crimes." Glynda explained to the former god with a smile.

Pain returned the smile. "It's good to hear that Glynda." Pain took another sip.

 **With Hidan and Kakuzu**

"I! TOLD! YOU! NOT! TO! RUN!" Hidan shouted every time he punched the man under him in the face with his good arm. His other arm had been sliced off at the elbow and was laying several yards away on the ground.

"What the hell are you?" The man whimpered before spitting up a mouth full of blood. The fear in his eyes was evident as he managed to look Hidan over. Aside from the missing arm he had well over a dozen bullet hole across his body and several blades sticking out of him, one of which he'd done to himself oddly enough.

"It doesn't matter what he is, all that matters is that I get what I want." Came a deep voice from Kakuzu who'd been standing off to the side letting Hidan have his fun. The rouge huntsmen underneath Hidan looked to him pleadingly, not that it would help him in anyway.

"What do you want? Money? You can have it. Women? That shipping crate over there has the best slaves from Mistral. I'll give you anything I swear!" He begged.

Kakuzu looked to Hidan and gesture for him to get up which he did, this earned a small smile to appear on the rouge huntsmen's face and a small glimmer of hope to appear in his eye. Kakuzu walked over and pulled him to his feet. "What I want is... your heart." The man gasped as Kakuzu's hand stabbed into his chest and slowly began pulling his still beating heart out of him, strings already beginning to attach themselves to it. After a minute Kakuzu was able to completely absorb the organ into himself and happily felt a large boost to his aura reserves. Sense these people had no chakra and for some reason aura seemed to work differently than chakra when he'd steal a heart, he'd gain the same amount of aura that the person he'd stolen a heart from. This left him with a lot more aura than the average huntsmen, this heart made four hearts meaning he had four times as much aura as the average hunter. "That makes four, one more and I'm back to full strength."

"Yeah yeah, that's great, now hurry up and reattach my arm Kakuzu. I feel off balance like this." Hidan spoke as he walked over with his other arm in hand.

Kakuzu growled at his partner. "Maybe if you'd pay attention in battle you wouldn't lose limbs you idiot." Walking over he snatched the arm out of his hand and quickly used a thread to sew it back on. Hidan opened and closed his hand several times before stretching and rolling his muscles. "Don't move it so much or it'll come off again dumbass." Kakuzu glared at the cultist. "Go release the slaves he mentioned and check the other crates for anything we can use or sell, I'm going to raid his vault."

"Fine, Jashin frowns upon slavery anyway. It ties into the only killing half way commandment." Hidan waved the miser off as he made his way over to the shipping crates nearby.

Kakuzu made his way to the back office that the huntsmen had occupied, inside he easily found what he was looking for. The metal safe looked sturdy enough, placing his hand on it he pushed his aura through his arm and could instantly feel the air around him become far colder. This continued for several minutes before he removed his hand only to bring it down hard on top of the safe causing it to crack in half. Grabbing the cash inside Kakuzu began counting, it took several minutes to get through the several stacks of cash. "One hundred and sixty two thousand, seems the slave trade his more profitable that I thought."

"Nope, it's drugs." Hidan said as he entered the room, Kakuzu could hear several voices from behind him. "There were only seven women in the shipping crate, every other one either had weapons or this stuff." He tossed a bag of white powder onto the desk of the office.

"I see, good to hear. The slave trade always left a foul taste in my mouth. I'll call the sheriff and explain the situation, you take this money and deposit it into our banking account at the usual place." He instructed the cultist as he sealed the money into a scroll. "After that we'll meet up outside Tucson's book trade. I ordered a book that should've arrived by now and he hasn't notified me."

Hidan nodded and took the scroll not really caring about the misers books. Kakuzu gave the office one last look over to make sure he didn't miss any cash, that's how he found a small file with the all to familiar white fang symbol on it. Pain had mentioned that the Fang was a group of interest after finding that Izuna Uchiha was working with them, so he grabbed it and began flipping through. "Why is the White Fang buying slaves?" He asked himself while glancing over at the group of women huddled together in the middle of the warehouse, he noticed each was either a different race, nationality, or species of faunus.

Reading further Kakuzu found their destination, an small White Fang controlled island off the coast of Menagerie, but what interested him most was the name sighed on the bill of sale. "Oto, how interesting." Kakuzu said to himself before tucking the file into his coat and pulling out his scroll, dialing a number. "Hello sheriff, my apologies for calling you this late. I'm gonna need several ambulances, officers, coroner, and vice investigators at my location. My partner and I just brought down a black market drug and human trafficking branch. Thank you, and please tell the Misses I send my regard." With that he hung up and made his way out to the group of women.

 **So this chapter was a weird one, a lot just happened without a lot actually happening if you know what I mean. That's mainly if you were able to pick up on some of it as well, then again I'm way less subtle than I think I am. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Been playing a lot of New Vegas lately, damn good game. I don't give a shit what anyone says, it's better than Fallout 3. Also you guys aren't giving Kimimaro nearly enough credit. He was able to fight Naruto, a drunk Lee, and Gaara consecutively without any breaks while terminally ill and literally minutes from death. Plus he was able to defeat the entire sound 4 with breaking a sweat, and let's not forget that the sound 4 managed to defeat two leaf Jonin during the Sasuke chase arc. Therefore he would have to be at least stronger than two leaf Jonin, add the fact that I'm buffing him and we can all agree that he's NOT gonna be a push over. I also got a few other things I'm gonna be throwing his way. As for the Third Kazekage, well he's a kage and he's getting buffed, Nuff said. Let's get started.**

"And everything is in order for us?" Kinimaro asked over the call as the bullhead he and Tetsu were riding on neared Beacon, he glanced over to his partner who stared out the window. His scarf completely hiding his face from the nose down while his eyes were hidden behind his darkly tented sunglasses, his wide brimmed hat only further obscured his face. It would be next to impossible for anyone to recognize without getting very close.

"Yes, while the plan was originally for Mercury, Emerald and I to infiltrate, the one with the troublesome eyes you guys won't stop talking about knows what we look like. Try and keep as low of a profile as possible while you do what needs doing." Cinder instructed over the device.

"Very well, with our chakra seals we should remain undetected from any other shinobi at the academy. We'll send a report tonight at midnight." Turning to Tetsu Kimimaro nodded. "Let us begin."

 **The Library**

"Where is everybody?" Tobi groaned with his head against the table watching as team RWBY played their board game. He was still sulking over the fact that he missed the epic food fight earlier that day. Teams RWBY, JNPR, Tobi, Itachi, Juzo, and Deidara all sat in the library doing different things.

Juzo was asleep with his feet up on the table, Itachi was reading a book alongside Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Deidara and Nora were playing a video game and as stated before, team RWBY was playing a board game. "Kisame and Pain are off training, I don't know where Konan and Sasori are. Now stop complaining, you're distracting me." Itachi responded while never looking up from his book.

"Blaaaaaaaake, Itachi's being mean to me." Tobi groaned moving closer to the distracted girl. He'd noticed over the past few day just how off she was, she was neglecting her sleep, she hadn't been eating, and she'd been obsessively searching the web for information on Torchwick and the White Fang. He didn't like what it was doing to her. If something wasn't done soon she'd end up collapsing from exhaustion.

"Good afternoon everyone... and Juzo." Another voice spoke up as Konan approached the table, Juzo being asleep didn't react but to those paying close attention it almost looked like the middle finger on his right hand twitched slightly.

"Konan, Itachi is being mean." Tobi whined again to the woman.

"Itachi, stop being mean to Tobi."

"Hmm." Itachi only hummed to himself and didn't look up from his book.

"So what are you all doing?" Konan looked over the girls game. "Some kind of board game?"

"Figured that out on your own?" Deidara chuckled only to fall out of his chair as a paper shuriken planted itself in the table right in front of him.

"I believe it's your turn Blake." Konan observed having also noticed the girls declining condition.

Blake seemed to finally notice what was going on around her and look around. "Oh, uh what?" She asked.

"I think it's your turn." Konan repeated with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I think I'm done for now." She stood from the table and started walking away. "I'll see you guys later."

Tobi watched the dark haired girl leave with a frown on his face ignoring everyone else around him. He decided he'd act soon, and with that thought disappeared from the table without anyone who wasn't a shinobi noticing.

 **With Sasori**

"Please be nice, Mr. Ironwood said he wanted to meet you after I told him I went on a date, and now he's worried that I'm spending time with someone bad and I know you're not bad but he doesn't and he know the other people in your group and I-" Penny spouted off nonstop as she had been for several until Sasori stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Calm down Gem, I'm sure everything will be fine. Ironwood must be a very reasonable and rational man to have reached the rank of General, come on." He gave the ginger a reassuring smile before turning to the door to the private cabin the general was using on the warship. The moment the door slid open Sasori found the barrel of a high caliber hand cannon pointed at his forehead. "Or I could be completely wrong." Sasori deadpanned as he looked at the weapon.

Ironwood glared down at the puppet master, his eyes widening only a bit at the sight of his coat. "You're Akatsuki." Ironwood frowned before lowering his gun and quickly holstering it. "Well then, I guess I'm gonna need to change tactics." He said mainly to himself before turning and walking over to his desk, Sasori following and taking a seat across from the man. "When Penny told me and her father that she'd met a boy, we thought it would be best to work the old 'protective father' routine. Now however I doubt that's going to work. Penny mentioned your name was Red correct?"

Sasori made himself comfortable while Penny fidgeted in her seat next to him, clearly very nervous over how things had already been going. "Sasori Red, though that's just the name I decided to go with when we arrive on Remnant. I'm sure Leader has already explained our situation to you."

James nodded. "Yes, Pain and I have spoken in length. He's a very intelligent man, and very straight forward. He doesn't trust me but he also doesn't hide it, so I do the same with him. If I may ask, what is your true name?"

"Just Sasori, it is not entirely uncommon for people to not have second or third names in our world. Though if you wish to know my moniker it would be Sasori of the Red Sand, hence where I got the idea for Sasori Red." Sasori explained.

James nodded again. "I'm sure I can guess the answer already, but why do they call you 'of the Red Sand'?"

Sasori grinned slightly. "I grew up in a desert and was renowned as a deadly fighter, you can connect the pieces from there general."

"I see." Ironwood maintained his frown. "Well I guess we should get down to the reason why we're here." He said while bridging his fingers. "What are your intentions towards Penny here, surely you've figured out what she really is by now? She not a real girl and her body is completely synthetic, any possible physical attraction likely won't lead anywhere as she lacks the need... equipment for such things." Sasori raised his hand to stop the general, if either noticed the blushing and extremely embarrassed Penny whose eyes were glued to her lap they didn't say anything.

Instead of speaking Sasori stood from his seat and brought his hand to his collar, Ironwood was confused as he began unbuttoning his coat. The generals eyes soon became extremely wide filled with shock as the redheaded boys coat fell to the ground revealing his body. "As you can see general, Penny and I are very similar. Though where as she was created the way she is, I was born a normal human being and chose to turn myself into this. Despite this major difference however, Penny is the only one I feel can truly understand me and I her. As for the physical attraction, while I do find Penny to be astonishingly beautiful, I also lack the 'equipment' as you refer to it."

The general did his best to compose himself as Sasori reached down and grabbed his coat off the ground and pulled it back over his arms. The group was silent for several minutes. "Do you care about her?" James finally broke the silence.

"More than anything before." Sasori didn't hesitate.

"Are you willing to protect her?"

"With my life from anything."

"And if we tried to take her back?"

"It depends on what she wants."

"If she didn't wish to return?"

"Then you'd never touch her again."

The two seasoned warriors stared silently at one another for nearly a minute. "I see." Pulling open a drawer in the desk the general withdrew a small data chip and a plastic card and tossed them to the puppet master. "Sasori Red, I'm entrusting you with all of Penny's future security needs. You are effectively her bodyguard. Inside that chip is all the information you'll need in case of emergency including mine and Penny's fathers private scroll numbers. You will also be given limited access to Atlas military network. That card is a license that identifies you as a specialist in the Atlesian special forces, though this is a classified designation and you will have leave to work freely without needing to worry about command. I've granted the same designation to your leader and his three teammates."

Sasori looked at the license. "So in other words I'm not an official part of your military but have access to your resources?"

"Limited access, and I may call upon you in dire situations for assistance. Other than that and protecting Penny your free to do as you will." James nodded.

Sasori pocketed the card and chip. "Very well general, I accept your offer."

 **With Obito**

Obito sat outside listening to the four girls plotting how to get back at Torchwick, they had a plan to infiltrate a White Fang meeting and looking for intel. This was something he couldn't allow them to do on their own under any circumstance. The meeting would likely have beefed up security though that wasn't the issue. If Izuna was present Blake would last a minute, she'd never slip past the Uchiha's eyes and would likely be dead within moments of entering the meeting.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Juzo spoke up from his spot on the ledge outside the window.

"I believe we should merely invite ourselves along with them, even if they say no I highly doubt they'll put much effort into actually trying to prevent us from assisting." Obito responded in his normal voice, Juzo and most of the other Akatsuki member with the exception of Deidara all knew who he really was and that the Tobi persona was all an act. He wanted to enjoy bugging Deidara for as long as humanly possible, something most of the others seemed all to willing to let him do.

"Alright let's do this!" The familiar voice of Ruby shouting excitedly.

"YEAH!" Obito shouted in his Tobi voice earning the group of girls attention.

"Tobi!? What are you doing here?" Blake shouted at the masked boy who clumsily climbed into the room.

After falling to the floor from the window sill he sat up and scratched his head. "Well after the night at the docks Tobi noticed Blake was looking sick and tired. Itachi said she was probably gonna try and go after that jerk with the cane and hat and I was worried my new bestie would get hurt." Tobi explained causing most of the girls eyes to soften, then he stood up and proudly put his hands on his hips while puffing out his chest. "And thats why we're gonna help you!"

The four were quiet for several moments as they stared at the masked boy. "Tobi, it's really sweet that you're worried about us, but we don't want to get anyone else involved... wait, did you say we?"

"Yo." Juzo called from the window as he two entered the room though with far more grace, walking over to Yang he put his arms around her waist. "As noble as it is that you want to protect your friends, your not getting away with it on this one. You walking into that meeting on your own is suicide if you get caught." Blake was about to respond when he held up his hand. "And before you say you won't get caught, there's no way you can be sure of that. I'll admit you're skilled Belladonna, but you don't stand a chance against Torchwick and every White Fang officer in Vale all on your own. Which is why I'm gonna be going with you." Giving the cat faunus a grin he flashed his teeth. "With my teeth I can pass as a faunus pretty easily and unlike you and Tobi, Torchwick has never seen me. I just gotta lose the coat and there no way anyone will know who I am."

"And I'll go with Yang to meet her friend!" Tobi flailed his arms wildly.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Well their here already and it will be safer with two of you so sure. Now let's go catch us a bad guy!"

 **And there we go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to go check out my new Omake series for this story. It's primarily gonna be humorous one shots but if I ever do end up writing that lemon I mentioned then thats where it'll be. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I'm really enjoying this story, mainly because it gives me so much freedom. If I want to change the pace I just jump to another Akatsuki member. Sure I try to keep the spotlight as even as possible but some times forget. It's both hard and fun to keep up with ten different badass ninja. Let's get started.**

"And I'm bored as all hell." Izuna groaned as he laid on the bench outside the CCT. "You'd think sight seeing would keep you interested longer than ten minutes." He muttered to himself. Sitting up he looked to the massive tower before him, the first time he'd seen one he was in awe, the level of engineering required to build something like it was unimaginable to the ninja. Now after all these years the novelty had warn off. If he could go get something to drink he would but looking only nineteen made it rather difficult to purchase booze of any real quality.

As he sat thinking to himself his scroll rang in his pocket, the tune was from a video game he'd started playing on his scroll lately. "Yo?"

"Where are you, the meeting is starting in an hour?" Roman's voice came over the feed.

"I'm not going, between you and Neo I'm sure you can handle recruitment. Besides, you're the showmen out of our little trio remember?" Izuna spoke leaning his head backwards lazily, as he did this he noticed two girls walking by, one of which he recognized.

"What if one of those freaks in the cloaks show up?" Roman actually sounded a bit worried about the question.

"If that happens then I've got you covered, trust me, I just found our trump card." Izuna stated as he stood and started walking over to the two girls who caught his attention.

"Fine, but if my suit get's ruined then your buying me a new one." Roman sounded annoyed that he wasn't gonna have the back up he wanted.

"Yeah yeah, I love you to. Later." With that he ended the call. Walking up behind the two talking teenagers he threw his arms around their shoulders. "And here I thought a fall from the heavens would kill you, but it seems you angels made it out just fine." Izuna smiled at his pick up line.

The girl with white hair quickly spun around with an angry look on her face. "Get your hands off of you you cree-" She stopped when she got a look at him.

"Woah, he looks just like Itachi!" The younger of the two stated not seeming to mind his arm being around her shoulder nearly as much as the girl in white.

The girl in white looked him up and down before swatting his arm off of Ruby and pulling the girl away from the strange man. "Who are you and give me one reason I shouldn't call the police for sexual harassment?" Weiss glared at Izuna.

Izuna only chuckled at this. "Now now, no need for that, I was just trying to be friendly. My names Izuna Uchiha, what's yours?" He gave them his most charming smile.

"Uchiha? So you are related to Itachi and Tobi!" The red and black themed girl stuck her hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you, my names Ruby Rose." Izuna shook the girls hand with a genuine smile, it was so rare he met someone so innocent sounding. Ruby then grabbed the other girl and pulled her over to him. "And this is Weiss, she's dating Itachi!"

Weiss blushed furiously at this. "Ruby! Itachi and I are not dating, we're just attending the dance together." She corrected the girl.

"Tobi and Itachi, it's good to hear those two are doing well." He spoke as if he knew the two in question, though in reality he was desperately hoping not to have to guess which of the two he met the other night was which. "So seeing as you're spoken for by my cousin snow angel." He gave Weiss a wink earning another blush. "Maybe you would mind showing me around Red? I'm a traveling Mercenary and have never been to Vale, I only came here because the CCT makes a good landmark to help find my way around."

"We're actually a little busy rig-" Weiss was cut off.

"Sure!" Ruby smiled.

The older man grinned widely. "Thank you so much Red, I'm looking for a weapons shop to restock on dust rounds, know any good one?"

Ruby nodded furiously at the mention of weapon shops. "Weiss, you go make your call. I meet up with you after I help out Izuna." With that the girl grabbed Izuna's arm and started dragging him off.

Izuna was honestly shocked by how easy this was, now for the next part of the plan he was coming up with as he went. The two rounded a corner a few blocks from the CCT when he spoke up. "Hey Ruby." Ruby turned her head about to answer when her eyes met his, they were deep red, his sharingan glowing with life. "I've got a few questions."

 **With Tobi**

"TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!" Tobi screamed as he held onto Yang for dear life, terrified as the sped through the city at insane speeds on her bike.

"Oh calm down Tobi, we're almost there." Yang called back to the frantic boy. Making a sharp turn around a corner the bike skidded to a halt right in front of a large club.

Tobi instantly jumped off the bike and began hugging the ground while sobbing dramatically. "Oh ground, Tobi's so sorry! Tobi will never leave you again!"

Yang just shook her head. "Drama queen, come on."

"Ok!" Tobi popped up beside her with his chipper mood back. Tobi raised an eyebrow as he noticed the guards all panicking as they got closer to the doors and quickly run inside closing the large doors behind them. "Huh, why did they close up so quickly?"

Yang just cocked her arm back. "Oh their just trying to be difficult." She then punched the door hard enough to blast them off their hinges. Following closely behind the girl Obito was starting to figure out why the guards had been acting the way they were after seeing the busty blonde. "Guess whose back!" Yang shouted as the pair entered the club quickly met by several dozen gun barrels, to the side of the two Tobi noticed a pair of twins who looked ready to fight as well.

"STOP, nobody shoot!" A tall man in a bartender outfit shouted stepping through the crowd. "Blondie, you're here, why?"

"You still own me a drink." Yang stepped forward and began dragging the tall man towards the bar leaving Tobi on his own.

Looking around at the lights and hearing the music that replaced the song which had been skipping moments before Tobi turned to the two girls. "Hi there, my name is Tobi, wanna dance?"

 **With Juzo**

"They mark where their going to meet with symbols like that?" Juzo asked Blake who nodded in response as she began removing her bow. "That's fucking stupid, all it would take is one traitor to tell the cops or hunters about the symbols and they'd know exactly what to look for to locate a White Fang hideout. Kinda like what we're doing right now."

"It's usually only done when recruitment is the purpose for the meeting." Blake explained.

"That's even stupider, now their making it easy to find and round up fresh recruits who don't know how to fight." Juzo explained, his training as an elite shinobi and former kiri ANBU forcing him to criticize the amateur mistakes this group was making. "Whatever let's get this over with." He groaned as he took the mask she handed him. "I'm not even gonna mention how a mask that doesn't cover your whole face is almost useless."

"It's a symbol, it's not meant to hide our faces." Blake corrected, then a thought entered into her head as she thought about masks. "Hey Juzo, why does Tobi wear a mask? I've never seen him without it."

Juzo hummed to himself as he mulled over how to answer the question while the two walked down the alley towards the White Fang member guarding the entrance to the meeting. "From what I've heard, his face is badly scarred. As for how he got those scars, you'd have to ask him. So in other words I think he just wears it because it makes him feel comfortable to be able to hide behind something, like you and your bow."

Blake nodded in understanding to the answer, maybe it would be better to ask the boy directly rather than behind his back. "I hope Yang doesn't drag him into to much trouble."

Juzo chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Tobi is an idiot but he's one of the strongest in our group. I'm not sure if I could beat him if I'm being brutally honest with myself." This surprised the cat faunus.

"Hold it, your not welcome here human. Leave now, the girl can stay." The Fang member stopped the pair from entering.

Juzo took on an angry look. "Hey man, who the fuck are you calling a human." Juzo growled before grabbing the man by the collar and yanking him violently towards him, bearing his teeth he made sure the man could see them clearing. "See these teeth bro, do they look like the teeth of a fuckin human? I'm a fuckin shark faunus." Juzo pushed the shaken looking man back.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't notice. Please go in, the fang is happy to have strong members of all faunus types." He quickly bowed his head to the pair, Juzo kept up an angry look before throwing his arm over Blake's shoulders to make it look like they were 'together'. Just a faunus couple joining a terrorist group together, nothing odd about that.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake whispered to the swordsmen.

Juzo smirked. "Never break character on a mission that requires acting." As the two made their way into the crowd Juzo made sure to stretch his sense out as far as he could looking for any nearby Chakra signatures. So far there weren't any within the warehouse with them, at least none that he could sense. There was the small chance that they might have someone who could hide the chakra completely like Obito though it was highly unlikely. Still thought, it pays to be paranoid when dealing with ninja so Juzo never let down his guard.

Juzo was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar face stepping on stage, quickly Juzo pushed Blake behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Stay behind me, if he sees you we're fucked." He responded quietly. He continued listening to the speech, it nearly made him gag as he listened, anyone who agreed with his words was pathetic. Judging by the shouts of approval from the ground seemed to point to the majority of the crowd falling under that category.

The large curtain behind him dropped down revealing the familiar sight of a Paladin, if a large chakra signature hadn't just showed up outside the warehouse Juzo might have laughed. "Fuckin hell." He cursed as he felt the chakra source approaching the building.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked as if he knew.

"Doesn't matter, we need to g-" He stopped and his blood went ice cold as the chakra entered the warehouse through a back door he could see behind the stage from where he stood. It was the Uchiha that Tobi had warned him about, and over his shoulder was an unconscious Ruby. He had a large smile on his face as he walked up onto the stage pulling the girl down so that he was now holding her bridal style. Roman's eyes widened at the sight of the girl.

"What's going on I can't see?" Blake asked from behind him.

"Run now." His hissed.

"Why?"

Before he could reply Izuna spoke up. "Good evening everybody, I'd like to interrupt for just a moment here. I've got a prize for two lucky audience members." His eye locked onto Juzo's though Juzo knew better than to meet his gaze, instead choosing to watch Ruby. "Would Juzo Biwa and Blake Belladonna come on down!"

 **With Pain**

Sitting silently in the lotus position Pain focused completely on the world around him, though at the same time on nothing at all. He could feel the energy he wanted around him, it was everywhere. Reaching out he began pulling it in, this wasn't the first time he'd done this. Kisame was standing by to take the energy away if he wasn't capable of controlling it. This time however was different, he did so slowly but he took large chunks. Black marks slowly began to appear on his face.

After several more seconds his eye opened revealing his rinnegan. "I see, so that's what nature energy looks like." He said scanning the area around him.

"Have you done it?" Kisame asked walking over.

"I believe I have, now I just need to master the process." Turning his head towards Vale he frowned, in his current state he was able to sense everything around him at a great distance. Every grimm for miles he could tell exactly where they were, he could even tell what was happening down in Vale. "It would seem that Juzo and Obito thought it would be fun to have a night on the town." Pulling out his scroll Pain typed up a message and sent it off before turning to Kisame. "Now less see how this works in combat." He dropped into a readied stance.

Kisame smiled and nodded, drawing his sword he prepared to fight the orange haired leader.

 **So I think I'll leave yall with a cliff hanger, I know I'm a dick. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**You know what would make my day? If you guy's went and checked out my other story** ** _A Brother's Love._** **If you guys did that I might just get further inspired for other stories... such as this one. Yes I'm trying to bribe you guys with chapters. Let's get started.**

Ghira Belladonna smiled as he stepped off the boat and down the ramp to the small dock of the island not far from his home, in fact if he squinted he could just make out the outline of the Menagerie coastline on the horizon. The island was larger than it had been the last time he'd visited, though that had been back when he was only a boy exploring the seas around his home. He and his friends would come and camp out on the island during the summer, the island had been so small that grimm couldn't breed on it, now however the island had multiplied in size by a factor of at least a dozen with the arrival of the new lord of the island. The very man he was there to see.

"Chief Belladonna, welcome to Oto." A tall young man with blue hair wearing a formal looking ukata approached giving a bow. "My Lord has been very excited to make you acquaintance sir. My name is Tashi and I have been given the honor of being your guide."

Ghira nodded. "Please, there isn't any need for formalities like that." He gave the man a pat on the back while looking around at the small town before him, everyone looked rather happy, though he could see the looks in their eyes. While they seemed happy at the moment he could tell each had gone through their own hardships. Ghira gestured for the man to begin leading him gaining an smile and a nod in response. "So Tashi my boy, how did you come to live on this island?"

"The same way as almost everyone here, I was bought as a slave." This sent Ghira's eyes wide and made him halt in his tracks.

"You're a slave?" He growled lowly clenching his hand into a fist.

Tashi held up his hands while shaking his head. "Not anymore no, my Lord bought me and set me free as he did with everyone here. He buys us one at a time or sometimes in groups from across Remnant and when we're delivered he sets us free, we can leave anytime that we wish, but almost everyone stays and desires to repay his kindness." The boy explained earning a look of surprise from the chieftain.

After a moment Ghira began laughing loudly. "That's good to hear my boy, if you people were slaves held here against your will, well I'd likely lead a siege here with the militia back home." He slapped the boys back again.

"That's kind of you to say sir, though I fear if that happened my Lord would most definitely defeat your forces. He is a warrior of greater skill than any huntsmen I've ever seen." Tashi explained further with a wide smile.

"Is that so, well now I'm even more excited to meet this man!" The chieftain wasn't lying as he wanted to meet the man this boy spoke so highly of.

"I'm glad your as excited as I am Chief Belladonna." A rough voice spoke from ahead of the two, now standing in front of the two was a tall man with long black hair and incredibly pale skin, he wore a high quality purple silk kimono.

"Lord Orochimaru, my apologies! I didn't see you arrive." Tashi gave a deep bow. "I was just bringing Chief Belladonna to you mansion sir."

Orochimaru grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Tashi, I merely got bored and decided to stretch my legs a bit. So I figure I'd come down and greet our honored guest myself." Holding out his hand to the larger man Orochimaru smiled, his fangs flashing as he did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ghira took the offered hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"The pleasure is all mine, now please follow me. I have quite a few thing I'd like to discuss with you." Turning to Tashi while still holding up his smile. "Tashi, could you run ahead and ask the staff to prepare some tea for Chief Belladonna and I?"

"Of course my lord." Tashi bowed again before taking off.

"Such an eager boy, now please come." Orochimaru began walking with the large man just behind.

 **The Club**

 _"And girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun!"_ The music of the club boomed as the twins watched in awe as the masked boy they had believed was trying to hit on them spun like a top on his head. When they had walked out onto the dance floor the expected him to start grinding on them, which they were prepared to deal with accordingly. This however they were not prepared for. The boy had broken into a crazy set of break dance moves that seemed to fit the up beat pace of the song.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Tobi shouted before flipping back to his feet and beginning another, less impressive, jig earning giggles from the twins who had at this point joined the seemingly innocent masked boy.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Mel asked as she danced.

"I saw it on TV!" Tobi replied while flailing around wildly only to pause suddenly and pull out his scroll. After several seconds he turned to the twins again. "Sorry girls but I've gotta split, could you tell Yang that Blake and Juzo need our help?" Before the two could answer Tobi disappeared into his own eye with kamui leave a stunned pair of twins.

 **With Juzo**

Juzo grit his teeth as Blake stepped from around him after hearing their names called. "RUBY!" She screamed at the sight of her leader, grabbing her weapon she jumped up towards the stage only for Juzo to grab and yank her back. "What are you doing?!" She shouted at Juzo, a circle of empty space had opened up around the pair as the new recruits backed away.

"Go get help now." Juzo grabbed the handle of his blade while never taking his eyes off the Uchiha's body. Blake opened her mouth to refuse only to be shut down by a suffocating wave of fear to slam into her, it was enough to nearly put her on her knees, the faunus around her weren't so lucky as some fainted or began vomiting, others were merely paralyzed. "Now." Juzo growled as he let his killing intent fill the area, faunus were highly affected by the sensation do to their stronger instincts.

Without any further arguments Blake turned and began running towards the exit just as Juzo drew his blade. As she made it to the door she turned back just in time to watch a small group of white members charge the kiri ninja whose was still watching the man holding Ruby, the moment they got close to him she saw a blur of movement and the entire group had been bisected at the waist, their blood dripping from his blade was the only thing that told Blake that it had been his giant blade that had done it.

Juzo stood ready to attack the Uchiha at any moment, he ignored the panicked scream coming from all around him as the would be recruits scurried for exits. "Give me the girl Uchiha." He raised his massive blade with one arm, pointing it at the man.

Izuna smirked at this. "Roman, you and Neo go after the girl that had been with him. I'll handle this one." Nodding Roman ran over to the Paladin and hopped in before barreling after the cat faunus. Izuna looked down to the girl in his arms and then back to Juzo who was still pointing his blade at him, several dozen White Fang members were standing around aiming their weapons at the kiri ninja. All were disturbed after seeing someone cleave several of their brothers and sisters in half. "All remaining fang members should definitely leave, I'm afraid this guy is far out of your leagues."

After a moments hesitation the remaining fang all took off towards the exits like everyone else had just before them leaving Izuna, Juzo, and an unconscious Ruby in the warehouse alone. "Juzo Biwa huh? Little Ruby here told me a lot about you, all of you in fact, though it became obvious pretty quickly that most of what she knows is either a complete lie or only half true." Izuna grinned before walking over to a support beam and gently lying the girl down against it. "Ten of you in all, though only eight are playing students, the other two being bounty hunters. You're dating her sister, Itachi is dating her partner blah blah blah, I could careless. I may not have gotten much 'useful' information out of her, but she did tell me but she'd seen from your fights in class. Now while I highly doubt that any of you have shown even a fraction of what you can really do in front of these kids, I know what to look for. With you it's water style and swordsmenship."

"What about me?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind the Uchiha. Whipping around in surprise Izuna raised a kunai just in time to block a strike from an all to familiar scythe, Tobi stood with his sharingan active meeting the elder Uchiha's gaze.

"How did yo-" Before he could finish his question a massive blade cleaved through both Uchiha.

Obito simply let the blade pass through while Izuna was violently bisected. Before anyone could even think about celebrating however the clone exploded into a fiery blast filling the entire warehouse. Obito had barely enough time to leap over Ruby's sleeping form and activate Kamui, Juzo on the other hand created a water wall to protect himself. After several seconds of silence the two ninja began scanning the warehouse as the smoke began to clear, Obito cradling Ruby's unconscious body. "Where is he? His chakra feels like it's everywhere in the warehouse!" Juzo shouted in frustration.

Obito walked over to Juzo before handing Ruby off to him. "There are seals placed through out the place releasing large amounts of his chakra into the air, making it almost impossible to track him. Clever." Obito commented in a serious tone.

"I try." Ruby spoke up just before burying a kunai deep into Juzo's gut.

"Juzo!" Obito was about to run over to his teammate when Ruby dropped low and swiped the swordsmen's feet out from under him sending him to the floor.

Turning her gaze to Obito she jumped several feet away from the now heavily bleeding Juzo and smiled at the two, though her eyes burned brightly with the sharingan. "You know, I thought you two would be to smart to fall for something like that, and yet it still makes me happy to know that the classics aren't completely dead yet." Ruby spoke in her innocent and cheerful voice before a burst of smoke enveloped her and revealing Izuna standing in her place.

"How cheap." Obito narrowed his red eyes.

"Says the guy who can appear out of thin air." Izuna shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Juzo shouted while forcing himself to his feet, using his blade as a crutch. "Where's the real Ruby, what have you done with her!?" He demanded with clear rage in his voice, whether it was out of concern for the girl or anger over being stabbed was unknown.

"I didn't do anything, I just used my genjutsu to find out what she knew and then made her go to the nearest bakery and pig out. I even gave her twenty lien to pay for it, I'm a criminal not a monster." Izuna chuckled.

"You're a dead man." Juzo growled.

"Not today I'm afraid, I punctured your stomach with that kunai. Unless my kinsmen over there get's you to a hospital quick even a skilled ninja like you will die." Turning to Obito he grinned even wider. "Don't worry, soon enough you and I will get to have that talk over some sake, Itachi is welcome to. Today however is sadly not that day, maybe next time." Izuna spoke letting out a loud laugh before bursting into smoke.

"Damn him." Juzo growled before falling over only to be caught by Obito.

"Next time indeed." Obito repeated before using kamui to transport the two away from the warehouse and back to Beacon, the infirmary to be specific.

 **Alright a lot went down this chapter, first I'd like to point out the obvious about Orochimaru. Obviously he's not a boy scout goody goody, but at the same time he's not the evil bastard he was before. After the war we saw how he some what turned over a new leaf, which is why he remains relatively free to do what he wants. I believe he's taken time and reflected on what he had become, he wasn't always evil having cared enough about his friends to even shed tears himself when Tsunade lost Dan. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I've been playing a lot of Mass Effect Andromeda (Hope I spelled that right) and have therefore been procrastinating quite a bit, but I've managed tear myself away long enough to start writing. Let's do this shit.**

"Why can't we see him?!" Yang demanded as she held the terrified nurse up by his collar. The rest of team RWBY stood behind her, Tobi alongside them as well. "That's my boyfriend in there and I want to know what's going on with him!"

"And you'll find out soon enough Ms. Xiao Long, but threatening people won't get anyone anywhere." Ozpin spoke up walking through the door that entered into the ER from the street. "Please put the man down, I'm sure he has important work he needs to do." Yang hesitated for a moment before letting go of the man who quickly rushed off, likely to anywhere away from the enraged blonde. "Thank you, now if you would please make your way back to Beacon, I will take care of everything here. I assure you that you will be brief on Mr. Biwa's condition the moment he is out of surgery. Mr. Uchiha, would you mind taking the girl to their dorms?" Ozpin looked to Obito.

Straightening up he gave a crisp salute. "Yes sir!" He shouted in his Tobi voice.

"Hold up, I'm not going anyw-" Yang was cut off when Tobi grabbed all four girls in what could be described as a group hug before they group disappeared in a spiral only to reappear in a strange place none had ever seen before, it was enormous and dark with stone platforms all around that went as far as the eye could see. Before they could look around however, they disappeared and reappeared in team RWBY's dorm room.

"We're here!" Tobi shouted happily as all four girl fell to their knees holding their stomachs while moaning.

"What the heel was that?" Yang asked placing a hand over her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ruby whined.

Tobi just chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that. I forgot that first timers always have a rough ride."

Blake was the first to compose herself and quickly climbed up onto her bed. "Tobi, what just happened, where were we?"

"Huh? Oh, that was my pocket dimension!" He explained crossing his arms while nodding to himself.

"A pocket what?" Yang asked getting to her feet.

"A small alternate dimension that I can access with my semblance." He lied expertly, it had been more difficult than most of the others to figure out a way to explain what his 'semblance' was. Kamui was an incredibly powerful yet complex ability, he didn't want to reveal all of it's inner workings if he didn't have to, but if Ozpin was okay with exposing these four to it then that told him that they were safe to know.

"An alternate dimension, there's no such thing." Weiss waved her hand at the idea.

"Sure there is, we were just there!" Tobi laughed in his ever chipper voice.

"He's got you there Weiss." Ruby giggled.

"Wait! We getting off track, what the hell happened to Juzo?" Yang demanded eyes now back to there red state.

"Oh yeah, Ruby stabbed him." Tobi said simply causing everyone to look to the young leader who looked shocked at the accusation. "Well actually it was mine and Itachi's cousin, Izuna. He used an illusion like Itachi to make himself look like Ruby, who he pretended to hold captive. When Juzo picked Ruby up to protect her she stabbed him before turning back to himself. By the way, he said he sent you to a bakery, did you save anything for me?" The masked shinobi looked to the silver eyed girl.

"Oh wow, that explains a whole lot." Ruby rubbed her head. "All I remember was leaving Weiss to take your cousin to a weapons shop, then his eyes changed like Itachi's did during our match, and a found myself eat cookies at a small bakery. So your cousin works with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blake asked her masked friend looking almost betrayed, though she'd looked rather downcast since they'd returned from fighting Torchwick to begin with.

"We didn't know, Itachi and I have never met Izuna until he showed up at the docks a while back. We didn't even know he was our cousin until tonight!" Tobi shook his hand defensively.

"How have you never met your cousin?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Tobi slumped a bit at the question. "Before our home was attacked so long ago, the Uchiha clan was large and powerful family amongst the tribes in the Vacuo badlands. We had plenty of cousins and relatives we'd never met." He and Itachi had decided upon a back story for their clan a while back, most of the tribes of the Vacuoan badlands weren't in direct communication with any governments from any of the kingdoms and didn't normally trade outside the other tribes meaning it wasn't difficult to create an entire fictional villages and tribes without anyway for anyone to deny their existence with any real proof.

Before the conversation could continue any further however there was a knock on the girls door. "Coming." Ruby shouted as she made her way over to the door quickly opening it. "Helloooo." She drew out slightly in surprise at the intimidating man in the door way looking down on her.

"Good evening Miss Rose, I believe one of my teammates is here and I came to retrieve him." Pain spoke in his usual monotone and stoic voice. "May I come in?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment as she stared at his eyes, something about their odd appearance set her on edge. In fact everything about this man, calling him a boy didn't seem to fit in her mind, put her on edge. It felt like his very presence was giving off a weight, she felt like when he looked at her he wasn't actually seeing her and was instead looking straight through her. She'd seen him across the classroom and sometimes in the library but had never actually approached him, this was her first time actually coming face to face with the Akatsuki leader. "Y-yeah sure." She stammered stepping out of the way.

"Thank you." Pain nodded entering the room, his eyes moving to his target. "Tobi, I want a report on Juzo's condition when we get back to the dorm room as well as any information you gained from your encounter with the enemy."

"You got it." Tobi gave a thumbs up earning an almost unnoticeable grin from the former god.

"Good, head on back to the dorm, I need to have a few words with these ladies here." Tobi didn't reply right away as he looked between the group of girls and his leader, for an instant his lone eye shifted to it's sharingan state, this went completely unnoticed to all but Pain himself.

"Ookey dokey!" Tobi shouted before running through the wall as if it wasn't there leaving the room silent.

The message had been subtle but clear, Obito had warned him not to do anything to the four girls. He didn't have any intentions of harming any of them in any way, he just wanted to have a quick talk with them about the activities. It didn't surprise him that the Uchiha didn't completely trust him, as shinobi it was practically engraved into not trust anyone, it wasn't something that one short year of cooperation could fix. Pain himself didn't completely trust the other members of the akatsuki either, with the exception of Konan who he trusted entirely with his life, but he was still trying to build bridges between himself and his subordinates.

Looking back to the four girl Pain spoke. "You four have had quite the evening it seems. Most team leaders would likely be upset that half of their team were going off to have a run in with a terrorist group which left one of them in the hospital without being told." His even tone filled the room, even if he didn't look any older than seventeen it felt as if the headmaster himself was speaking down to him. The four all instinctively averted their eyes away from his. "Though I trust my teammates to make their own decisions, each is more than capable of taking care of themselves. You four however I would highly recommend ceasing your endeavors against the White Fang, if you continue you will only wind up getting yourselves or others killed. You four are still children, leave these matters to those who are more capable." Turning towards the door Pain ignored the gaping shocked faces of the four girls.

Pain raised his hand to the doorknob to leave when an angry voice stopped him. "How dare you speak to us like that!" Weiss shouted indignantly.

Pain turned back to the girls to find three of the four on their feet glaring at him, though he could see Blake still sitting up on her bunk looking down at her hands. "Yeah, what gives you any right to call us children when you're no older than we are? We're huntress's in training, we can take care of ourselves just as well as you!" Yang ranted with crimson eyes.

Closing his eyes Pain could only shake his head at the three. "You believe the difference between a child and an adult is age do you?" A small smile grew onto his face only to disappear the moment he snapped his eyes open. "Foolishness." The three flinched slightly at the stern tone of his voice. "You believe someone can become an adult simply by growing older, you are wrong. A child becomes an adult through experience and pain, and I can tell by looking you the three of you that you do not know pain. None of you have the maturity or capability to do what is needed when the time comes, this is made quite clear to me by your friend up there." He gesture with his head towards Blake causing the others to look to her. "You're trying to process something aren't you girl? Something you've seen tonight." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Blake? What's he talking about?" Yang asked her partner who was now hugging her pillow with tears in her eyes.

She was quiet for almost a minute before speaking. "Juzo... I saw him." She paused to try and put the words together. "In the warehouse I saw him... kill several White Fang members. He didn't hesitate when he did it, he just cleaved them in half with that blade of his." She started to look sick as she spoke, the other three girls held a mixture of fear, denial, and disgust on their faces.

"He wouldn't do tha-"

"Yes he would." Pain cut off the blonde girl. "Just as he's done it many times before." Pain continued shocking the girls even further. "And not just Juzo, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, even Tobi. Everyone who you've seen wear these cloaks is a killer, my first kill was at age eight, a pair of men murdered both my parents in front of me. I killed them both. A child is someone who still sees the world around them as black and white instead of for how it truly is. You are disgusted by the thought of killing because your minds still see it as an unforgivable act without exception, this is why you are children and are not yet ready to handle these people. You will hesitate to end them while they will not. The sooner you come to terms with this truth the sooner you will grow up." Placing his hand on the doorknob Pain opened the door to leave not bothering to look back at the girl. "Goodnight children." With that he closed the door and left.

 **And there we go... wow that entire chapter didn't have a single scene change, I don't think I've ever done that before. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you all think and go check out my other stories as well. Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dark Souls 3... nuff said. Let's go.**

 _"This is Coco Adel, leader of Beacon team CFVY requesting assistance. We have encountered a massive Grimm infestation with an incredibly large grimm at it's center in the Carthus mountains, suspected SS-rank. Repeat possible SS-rank grimm in the area, requesting assistance. Fox take out that group of Beowulves now!"_

Ozpin's office was silent as the two in front of him met his gaze. "We received that distress call about forty five minutes ago, standard procedure when dealing with a presume SS-class grimm is two send in at least two full teams of veteran hunters with possible artillery back up, however with the pressing of time that is out of the question. Tell me something, you've learned about SS-ranked grimm in class correct?" Ozpin asked the two who nodded. "Tell me what you've heard."

Itachi was the first to speak. "They are extremely old, at least two thousand years. Very rare with only around four confirmed in Sanus, generally they prefer to remain in solitude and left alone though will fight to protect their territory. If I were to compare their power to something the strongest known case, a massive Cerberus killed about forty years ago, was somewhere in between the one and two tailed beasts."

"Is this something you believe you would be able to handle?" Ozpin asked with complete seriousness.

"Without a doubt." Kisame growled lightly, he was ready to leave and didn't feel like talking any longer.

"Very well, a bullhead is being fueled as we speak. Please, bring my students home." Ozpin sounded almost desperate as he asked any further words the two ninja disappeared in a blur.

Ozpin sat quietly at his desk for several minutes, his coffee going untouched. He was finally brought out of his stupor when the small speaker on his desk beep signalling the his secretary calling up. "Yes Mary?"

"Sir we just received a letter assigned to you." The woman sound slightly disturbed as she said this earning a raised eyebrow.

"Is everything okay Mary?"

The was a brief pause before she replied. "Yes sir, it's just how it was delivered. A large snake just slithered in through the front door and spit it up."

 **With team RWBY**

The four normally happy girls each sat quietly watching the match in front of them without much real interest, Pyrrha was facing off against team CRDL and so far it'd been rather one sided. It had been two days since their conversation with Pain and so far none had had any contact with any of the members of the Akatsuki. Weiss had tried to get a hold of Itachi to ask him some questions but according to Glynda he had just left on a mission that morning.

Tobi had been doing and frighteningly good job of keeping his distance, after a single fearful look from Blake when he went to speak with her the night after he'd been giving her space. Then there was Yang, she'd simply refrained from texting Juzo who'd just been released from the hospital. "Okay, I've had enough!" A energetic voice spoke up earning the four girls attention, Nora stood from where she'd been sitting and stomped over to the four who'd were only a few seats away. "What is the matter with you four?" The bubbly girl demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about Nora, nothings wrong?" Yang was the one to speak up.

"Oh don't give me that. You all have been all down in the dumps for days now, at lunch, in class, after class. We've all noticed it!" She shouted gesturing to the other members of her team.

"You have been quite somber as of late." Ren confirmed.

"Yeah, it as obvious as I was last semester." Jaune added

The four all looked amongst themselves before glancing over to the group of black cloaks on the other side of the class, one of which was actually approaching them at that moment. "Eh Nora, I was wondering if you could help me out tomorrow hn." Deidara called out to the energetic bomber.

"Oh sure, with what?" Nora asked spinning on her heels to face her new boyfriend, Deidara hadn't actually asked her yet but Nora had decided it on her own already.

"Well I mentioned the dance in front of Konan earlier only for her to ask what I was wearing to it, apparently it's formal wear only. I know nothing about shopping for a suit hn." The blonde shrugged his shoulder before glancing over at the four girls who were all eyeing him warily. "What wrong with you fou-, no wait let me guess." Deidara held up a hand. "You four are scared of us after Leader had his little chat with you the other night right?" This actually caused the four to avert their eyes with the exception of Yang whose eyes began turning red. Deidara then surprised all of them as he began laughing loudly. "It's really that easy to get you girls spooked?" He asked as he continued laughing causing Yang's hair to begin shining and her eyes to start glowing in anger.

"What's going on?" Nora looked to her boyfriend for answers.

Wiping a tear from his eye Deidara took a breath. "The other night after they tried and failed to deal a blow to the White Fang, which wound up putting Juzo in the hospital, Leader went and had a little talk with them. Apparently kitten over there saw Juzo kill a couple people who had weapons aimed at him, and instead of taking into account that Juzo likely was hoping to get through the enemies present as quickly as possible to save who he thought was Ruby from an enemy he knew outclassed him. Leader decided to give them a little talk about the reality of the world and mentioned the everyone in our group has killed someone. Now their scared of us, blondy there wouldn't even go check up on her boyfriend who was in the hospital because of an injury he got from trying to protect her sister. Now that's gratitude right there hn." Deidara finished explaining his voice dripping sarcasm.

At hearing his words Yang's hair lost it's fire as she slumped down looking ashamed as were the others. "You are aware that as huntresses, you'll likely have to kill another person at some point right?" Surprisingly this time it was Ren who spoke.

The four only seemed to deflate further at the realization, Deidara shook his head at this. "Damn, Leader was right. You four are just children." This comment seem to reignite the fire in Yang who was about to respond.

"I believe we have time for one more match, any volunteers?" Glynda's voice caught their attention.

Yang's hair was back to full flame, she was confused and frustrated. She didn't know what to think at the moment and that only angered her further, her eyes moved from the blonde in front of her to the group on the other side of the arena. For a moment her eyes fell on a sleeping Juzo, this caused a pang of guilt to appear in her chest, then her crimson eyes met purple and her anger flared further than ever before. Standing up Yang shouted. "I volunteer, and I want to fight Pain!"

Glynda looked up at the enraged looking blonde before glancing over to the orange haired leader who was as calm as ever, she couldn't help but frown. "Ms Xiao Long, perhaps it'd be best if you chose another opponent. Mr. Uzumaki might be a little muc-"

"I accept her challenge." His voice sound through the arena as he stood and began walking down to the ring.

Glynda looked somewhat worried as both teens enter the ring, she'd seen Pain in several matches so far, none of which had lasted longer than a minute. He'd also told her stories about his time leading his group and some of the things he'd done, if half of them were true then she was worried for Yang's safety. It was part of the reason why she'd tweaked the odds for the members of the akatsuki to appear on the selection screen to be far lower than any other students, and had removed Pain entirely. "Please calm down Ms. Goodwitch, I will not harm her, I promise." Pain broke her out of her thoughts while giving her a reassuring nod to which she nodded back deciding to trust her new friend.

"Very well, you may begin when ready." Glynda sighed as the two teens had their pictures and aura bars appearing on the large screen above the ring.

"Leader!" A voice shouted from the stands which both combatants recognized. Turning to the source Pain met the gaze of Juzo who was giving him the same look Obito had given him the other night. Nodding his head he reassured the former kiri ninja that he wouldn't hurt the girl.

Yang on the other hand could only feel guilty again as she heard the swordsmens voice, she wasn't sure what he and the orange haired man were communicating with each other but she had a few guess's. The biggest one though was that he was likely bitter with her cold shoulder and wanted his leader to get even with her or something along those lines, and honestly she didn't completely blame him.

"Let's begin." Pain spoke calmly as he remained completely still, his godly eyes peering hole into the blonde before him. Even Yang couldn't deny the weight that came with his gaze.

Without responding Yang shot forward using her gauntlets to increase her speed further, throwing a dust enhanced punch at the orange haired mans face she let a small grin grow on her face as he remained motionless. Her fist slammed into the Ame ninjas face sending a shell of the rubber shotgun pellets she used for combat class along with the wave of flame that followed. Her smile didn't drop until she noticed the small amount of blood that dripped to the floor, that was when she realized he hadn't used his aura to block the attack.

"Is that all you can do?" Pain asked raising his hand and grabbing the wrist of the fist that hit him, slowly and seemingly effortlessly he move it away from his face all while ignoring Yang's struggling. Yang looked at his face which, other than the small amount of blood coming from his nose, didn't seem affected by her punch at all. In fact, now that she was thinking she noticed the throbbing coming from her hand, hit him was like punch a solid block of steel. "I was correct with my previous observation of your capabilities Yang Xiao Long. The men you wish to oppose have force of equal if not greater power than my own and this is all the strength you can muster? Foolishness." Pain shook his head as he stared down at the girl, then he turned his head to the audience. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, let me show you the kind of power your dealing with!" He called out before turning back to the blonde who was now desperately trying to free her arm from his grasp, her eyes having lost all traced of anger and replaced it with fear. Glynda looked ready to stop the match but was too late. "Almighty Push."

An irresistible wave of forced slammed into Yang instantly knocking the wind from her lungs and jarring her bones, those who were watching the aura boards would have seen her bar drop from full to empty almost immediately. The blonde bombshell was sent flying through the air flipping end over end with know sign of slowing down or stopping. "YANG!" Ruby shouted seeing her sister about to slam into the wall.

However, just before she made contact a blur appeared in her path. Slamming into something slightly softer than the concrete wall Yang barely slowed down at all taking what she'd hit with her however all further impacts were instead taken by it. Slamming into the wall she and what she'd hit went straight through and into the next and next and next until she finally came to a halt outside in the courtyard quickly being surrounded by startled students.

Team RWBY wasted no time running out to their down teammate while Pain walked over to an livid looking Glynda. "YANG!" Ruby screamed using her semblance to get to her sister.

"Ruby?" Yang spoke while holding her head in a daze. "Holy crap, what did I hit?" She asked as she tried to stop her world from spinning.

"That would be me Hotstuff." A slightly pained chuckle came from under her getting her attention.

"JUZO!" Yang jumped off her, possibly still, boyfriend. "Are you okay, you just got out of surgery, why would you do that?" Yang sputtered wildly causing the kiri ninja to chuckle harder.

"Where I come from a man protects his girl, even if she's been a bit cold lately." This caused Yang's head to drop.

She was quiet for several seconds as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry." She whispered so lowly that only the boy next to her could hear, and one cat faunus. "Blake told me what she saw you do in the warehouse and I got scared. I know I should have talked to you about it and I know you were trying to protect Ruby but I-" Before she could continue her rambling Juzo pulled her closer to him into a one armed hug as his other arm held his aching ribs.

"It's fine Yang, just come talking to me if your worried about something okay?" Yang could only nod her head against his chest as tears began flowing faster.

Ruby watched her sister cry in a way she'd never seen before in Juzo's arms. "We really messed up didn't we guys?" She looked to the two girls next to her.

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. "I think we should make amends." Weiss spoke up.

"Me to." Blake confirmed.

"OH! Does this mean we can be friends again?!" An excited and familiar voice came from beside the group causing the three to jump in surprise.

Blake was the first to calm herself and put on a smile. "Yes Tobi, and I'm sorry for acting like I have been." Blake smiled warmly at the Uchiha.

"HAPPY DAY!" Tobi began flailing around. "It's been so boring without you guys! Deidara is always picking on me and Leader doesn't try and stop him at all!" Tobi shouted in his usual energetic tone. "Oh, I have an awesome idea! Let's all go get ice cream and cookies to celebrate!" Tobi grabbed team RWBY, minus Yang, in a bear hug and prepared to teleport.

"NO TOBI WAI-" The Blake's protests were cut off as the masked Uchiha activated kamui, upon reappearing in Vale and scaring several civilians the three girl all fell to the ground looking green. "Whoops, I forgot again."

 **Honestly I have mixed feelings about this chapter, on one hand I like the ending and the set up for what I've got planned, on the other I rewrote it in my head like five times. Let me know what you guys think and leave a review, also go check out my other stories if you haven't already, I put a lot of time and work into them as well. Until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait on this one, I wrote the first quarter of this and accidentally deleted it and REALLY didn't feel like rewriting it. Anyway on to the shit show. Lets get started.**

"Kisame what's your status?" Itachi asked through the ear piece as he stood on top of a large tree looking over the massive jungle that surrounded him.

There was a short pause before the kiri ninja answered. _"I just finished cutting down a small group of monkey lookin grimm, no sign of Velvet or her team yet."_ Kisame informed the Uchiha as he moved through the forest at top speed. _"I've also got six water clones out searching as well, how's your end?"_

"I've encountered several dozen low level grimm as well, I've also located a rather large clearing with a large number of knocked down trees. It lacks any signs of battle so it may be evidence of the SS-class grimm." Itachi explained as he looked down at the clearing about a hundred feet ahead of him. "I know it might be risky but I'm gonna fire a flare to let team CFVY know we're here. I can handle any attention it might earn."

 _"Roger that partner, if they send of a signal in response I'll make a beeline there."_

With that the two went silent before Itachi flipped through several handsigns. "Great Fireball!" Itachi sent a massive ball of flames soaring up into the air while manipulating the chakra in the fire, once the fire reached it's highest point it exploded and briefly form the letters 'CFVY'. It was important to not send up just an normal ball of flame as there were a large number of grimm species that could also breath fire, he needed some way of differentiating from what was possible for a grimm.

Within seconds of the Jutsu Itachi could hear the sounds of movement down below on the jungle floor, drawing his tanto he prepared to deal with the monsters.

 **With Kisame**

Kisame watched the sky closely as he waited for any reply, it was common practice for hunter teams to carry emergency flares just in case they became separated or needed to signal for help. This wasn't a situation that he was use to, he'd never been truly worried about another persons safety and health before, even back when Itachi had gone to face his brother. Back then they both knew he was going to let Sasuke win and that he was planning on dying there, he'd already been suffering from his illness for a long time and likely didn't have very long anyway. He'd been sad that his friend was going to die but in the end he knew it was what the Uchiha wanted.

Now however things were different, Velvet wasn't Itachi. Itachi was even stronger than Kisame, compared to him Velvet was just a child. He cared for her in a way he'd never cared about someone before and the worrying was gnawing at his chest, it was infuriating.

Kismae was brought out of these thoughts when a bright red light shot into the air about a mile to the east of his location, he wasted no time in taking off towards the flare at top speed. Weaving in between trees and dodging any grimm he came across he soon found himself at the mouth of a large cave where an all to familiar girl with a minigun stood grinning. "It's about damn time you got here."

Kisame chuckled. "Yeah well you know, we had to make a few stops on the way here."

"Kisame?" The voice he'd wanted to hear the most came from the cave.

"Hey Vel, Ozpin said you guys needed some back up." He smiled as the rabbit girl ran from the cave and threw arms around the blue skinned man.

"Wait a second, Ozpin sent a first year team alone to help us deal with an SS-class grimm?" Fox asked from his spot next to a small fire inside the cave.

"Actually he only sent me and Itachi, the others are back at Beacon." Kisame explained.

 _"Kisame."_ Itachi's voice came over the headset causing Kisame to take one of his arms from around Velvet to reply.

"What's up partner?"

 _"I believe I've found our SS-class grimm, I'm going to make my way towards your location now. We'll discuss our plan once I arrive."_ Itachi instructed from the other side of the call.

"Got it." Kisame turned to the other four students and gestured to enter the cave where they took a seat at the fire, Velvet leaning into Kisame who had his arm around her. "Itachi says he found your grimm, he's making his way here now."

 **Beacon**

"He's still not answering?" Ruby asked with her head hanging over the edge of the top bunk looking down on her partner.

Weiss frowned and shook her head. "No, it just says that his scroll is out of range." Weiss placed the device on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Don't worry Ice Queen, I'm sure he'll make it back in time for the dance." Yang entered the room with a towel wrapped around her head.

"I don't know, with how we were treating the boys before they left, maybe he just figured that it was called off. Now I can't even apologize." Her shoulders slumped as she fell back onto her bed.

"Well it's okay Weiss! Blake and me don't have dates to the dance either so you're not alone." Ruby beamed at the white haired girl.

"Actually..." All eyes fell on Blake. "Tobi asked if we could go as friends, he said he just learned some new dance moves and wants to try them out." Blake continued while hiding her face behind her book.

"Aw that's so cute." Yang cued causing the cat faunus to blush even further.

"Well at least you've got me Weiss!" Ruby gave her teammate a thumbs up that didn't earn more than a small grin, then there was a knock on the door. "COMING!" Ruby shouted before bolting to the door and pulling it open. "Oh hey Ren what's up?" Ruby smiled up at the stoic member of team JNPR.

"Good evening Ruby." He nodded his head to her then to the other three girls. "So I have a bit of a dilemma." Ren scratched the back of his head looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Well Nora is going to the dance with Deidara and Jaune asked Pyrrha." Ren began.

"Vomit boy finally noticed?" Yang raised an eyebrow in surprise, it was obvious to everyone how Pyrrha felt and how blind the blonde boy was.

"Not exactly." Ren shook his head. "Nora got frustrated and asked Deidara to talk to him, Deidara took this to mean demand and threaten Jaune while screaming about how blind he is and chasing him with explosives." Strangely yet unsurprisingly none of the girls look overly surprised at this, it definitely sounded like those two. "Anyway, he asked her and she agreed leaving me as the only member of team JNPR without a date. Normally this wouldn't bother me but Nora said that if I didn't find a date to the dance she would replace all my music with recordings of different animals laughing."

"This is the most I've ever heard you speak." Ruby whispered to herself.

"Which is why I'm here, could you please do me a major favor and accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Ren finally asked.

"Sure thing Ren! We can go together, meet me here tomorrow at six." Ruby smiled widely and nodded at her friend who also smiled and nodded. After he'd turned and walked away Ruby closed the door and turned to walk to her bed, only to find an irritated looking Weiss glaring at her. "Oh! Uh... my bad."

 **Beacon Tower**

"I feel as though we meet here quiet a bit." Pain spoke before taking a sip of the tea made for him by the Headmaster who also sipped on a mug of tea.

Ozpin chuckled to himself at the comment. "Indeed, I've been considering having you a personally engraved chair ordered." He replied with clear mirth in his voice. "So Glynda tells me you sent Ms. Xiao Long threw several walls today during combat class, was that entirely necessary?"

"She was never in any real danger, I knew Juzo would step in to save her from the impact. It was a needed evil to rebuild the bridges that had been destroyed, though Glynda was rather bothered by my methods." Pain replied knowing the headmaster wasn't really angry with him, if he were then Pain doubted they'd be drinking tea like they were.

"Glynda truly cares for her students and only desires the best for them, it's why she's so hard on them most of the time. I've seen how difficult is is for her when one of our students fall in combat, she always blames herself, thinking she didn't teach them well enough." Ozpin's tone was laced with sorrow at the thought of those who'd died fighting the grimm. "Most of the professors here feel similarly."

There was a small silence between the two men as they mulled over the words. "As much as I enjoy our talks, I'm sure you had a reason for calling me here tonight." Pain took another sip.

"You are correct." Ozpin reached into his coat and pulled out a white scroll with a single musical note visible on the side. "Earlier today this was delivered to my secretary in a most interesting way, apparently a large snake slithered in through the front door nearly giving her a heart attack. Just as she was about to call security to deal with the animal it climbed up onto her desk and regurgitated this scroll only to disappear in a large puff of smoke."

Pain was already pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation at the information he was being given. "Orochimaru." He nearly groaned before holding his hand out for the scroll.

 **Vale**

"This suuuuucks!" Hidan complained from the bench he sat on waiting for Kakuzu to finish his business in the police station, he'd already been wait for nearly three hours and was getting more bored by the second. "FUCK IT!" He finally shouted startling several people walking around nearby. Standing up Hidan began walking away from the bench and down the street. "If he's gonna take forever then I'm not gonna wait for him." He growled to himself as he walked.

After several blocks he realized he didn't actually have a destination and quickly decided he was thirsty and wanted a drink. Looking around he saw a young couple walking and laughing, Hidan quickly made his way over to them and grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him around before lifting him into the air. "What the hell?! Let go of me!"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan shot back quickly while hitting the man with a powerful wave of killing intent causing a dark spot to begin growing on the mans pants. "Where's the best place to get a drink around here?"

The now trembling man simply pointed down the street to a bright looking building. "That c-c-club has g-g-good drinks." He sputtered out.

Hidan smiled. "Thanks man!" He said before tossing the shaking man to the side and making his way towards the club.

"He was wrong." A new voice spoke up from nearby earning Hidan's attention. "That club's drinks are shit, only kids to young to know good liquor would drink there." Hidan looked to the man who was leaning against the side of a nearby building, he was tall with black and grey hair. He a grey button up shirt and black pants, a tattered red cape hung from his back and a large blade was strapped to his waist.

"You know somewhere better?" Hidan crossed his arms.

"Sure do, but the information will cost ya." The man pushed himself off the wall while pulling a flask from his shirt. "Tell me about your group and why you all where the same coat."

Hidan narrowed his eyes while reaching for his scythe. "And whose askin?"

The older man pulled his blade out and leaned it on his shoulder. "Someone you don't want to fuck with on a dark street this late at night."

Hidan laughed. "Forget the drinks, I found something better." With a savage smile Hidan took off towards the huntsmen.

 **Now as you all know, Qrow was not in communication with Ozpin and the others for a while before volume three so I'm playing off of that right now. He doesn't know what Ozpin knows about the Akatsuki, this includes how strong they are, also in order to make it not turn out to be a blow out I decided to pit him against Hidan who, as much as I love the crazy bastard, is easily the weakest of the group in terms of power and destructive potential. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dog. He died a few days ago at the age of 17, he lived a long life and I'll miss him. He was always a stubborn and grumpy little bastard, but he was my best friend. I love you bandit. Let's do this.**

"That is a big fuckin bird right there." Kisame spoke from his spot on the branch next to Itachi looking down at the clearing where a massive Nevermore with far more bone plating and intricate red markings all across it, it was easily the size of one of the smaller bijuu.

"The grimm around it aren't anything to scoff at either." Itachi reply gesturing to the large horde of varying types of grimm surrounding the sleeping giant.

Taking a step forward Itachi dropped down to the forest floor below with barely a thud, Kisame soon landed next to them as they both looked to the four students standing around the trunk of the tree they'd just been standing in. "Are we seriously thinking about fighting that thing? When I called for support I was think more along the lines of evac." Coco asked with crossed arms.

"You four will not be fight the SS-class, you will be spread out taking care of any smaller grimm that will be attracted by the sounds of battle." Itachi explained before looking to his partner. "Kisame, you will deal with the grimm surrounding the SS-class while I take on the target itself."

"Yur fuckin crazy if you think you can take on that thing by yourself. I've seen you red cloud guys fight and have even lost to the blonde on yur team, but yur still just students, we all are. We need to leave and let the military and actual huntsmen handle this." Coco stepped forward while trying to suppress the fear the grimm was causing her.

Itachi smiled slightly. "In any of circumstance, you would be unarguably correct with your reasoning and plan of action, however you are wrong about something. Kisame and I aren't students, at least not like you four." He spoke surprising the four and causing Kisame's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Itachi, are you sure about this?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Do you trust Velvet and her team?" Itachi asked his long time companion. Kisame looked to his curious looking girlfriend and smiled before turning back to Itachi and nodding. "Then I see no issue." He responded, looking back towards the group of anxious students. "We don't have time for the full story so I'll keep this brief. Kisame, our team, and everyone else you've seen wearing these coats aren't huntsmen or huntsmen in training. We're something far different and more powerful. We are shinobi."

 **Vale Police Station**

"And that's thirty thousand." The chief of the Vale police force set the stack of cash down in front of Kakuzu. "I must say Mr. Taki, ever since you and your partner showed up the major crimes in Vale, with the exception of Dust robberies, has plummeted. You've already taken out over half our most wanted list, you've been doing this kingdom quite the service. Though I can't say that I condone the amount of blood and bodies you leave behind you." The Chief leaned back in his chair as Kakuzu pocketed his bounty.

"If I had it my way there would be far less bloodshed, but my partner is a homicidal lunatic who believes he's killing in the name of his weird god. If it weren't the dangerous criminals I generally keep him busy with it would likely be innocent civilians, and I doubt either of us want that." Kakuzu spoke as he stood to his feet, the disgusted look on the Chief's face was interesting as it also held a small amount of understanding.

"I see, well I think I agree with you then. Best let criminals be the only victims he takes." As he said this a younger looking police officer barged in through the door with sweat on his face.

"Sir! Two men have been reported fighting down town, both are suspected huntsmen. They've already destroyed two small buildings." The man reported quickly.

The Chief was back on his feet quickly pulling his weapon from his drawer. "Give me descriptions." He ordered.

"One is a man approximately forty years of age wielding a large sword. He is reportedly wearing a grey shirt and black pants, graying black hair and red eyes." The younger man read, Kakuzu listening with minor interest.

"That sounds like Qrow Branwen, I know him. What about the other?" The chief sounded slightly more worried now, if Qrow was involved then it was likely serious.

"A younger man apparently in his early twenties or late teens, silver hair and wielding a red scythe with three blades. He was seen wearing..." The officer looked at Kakuzu who was now messaging his temples while muttering curses. "A black long coat with red clouds."

"That idiot."

 **With Hidan**

"Is that all you've got you filthy heathen?!" Hidan screamed as he threw his scythe at Qrow who was running along the side of a building, pulling on the cord his scythe began cutting a long gash into the side of the building as it moved after the huntsmen. "Because that's not nearly enough!" A let out shrieks of laughter as chunks of concrete were torn from the building.

Qrow fired off several shot from his weapon as he jumped back down into the streets, he watched as the rounds slammed into the teenage cultist sending blood splattering to the ground. The first time he'd seen this he actually thought he'd killed the boy, no aura blocked the shot to his chest, then the lunatic just kept coming without even acknowledging the wound. The same has occurred with every wound he'd dealt so far, even direct hits to vital areas weren't doing anything. "How the hell aren't you dead kid?" Qrow shifted his weapon into it's scythe form.

Hidan laughed loudly. "Lord Jashin has granted me the blessing of immortality. No foolish blasphemer like you will ever be able to kill me." Hidan responded before taking off in a dash towards Qrow.

"Dammit." Qrow curse as he raised his scythe and parried several swings. The kid was good, very good in fact. Qrow was veteran huntsmen with decades of fighting under his belt and this psycho was not only fighting on par with him, he was actually putting Qrow on the defensive. So far he'd managed to land several hits but none have managed to get passed his aura. The two scythe wielders jumped apart for a moment before Qrow ran over to a nearby building and jumped up the side until he was on the roof.

Near him a familiar tri-bladed scythe slammed down and Hidan yanked himself up onto the roof as well, dropping in from just above Qrow, Hidan brought down his blades which he retrieved with the cord connected. The two clashed and began pushing against one another. "You're good kid, way better than I expected. Is everyone in your group this strong, or did I accidentally pick the strongest one to start with?" Qrow asked as he strained to hold the cultist back.

Hidan laughed again at the question. "I hate to tell you this heathen, but while I'm the hardest among us to kill, I'm easily the least powerful of the group." Qrow looked surprised at the information, then Hidan poured more chakra into his arms and pushed Qrow slightly off balance. It was only for an instant but it was just enough for Hidan to strike at the opening created. "PREPARE TO DIE!" He screamed as he pulled one of his retractable spears from his coat and thrust it towards the huntsmen's chest.

Just as the point was about to make contact however Hidan's headband came untied and slipped from his neck distracting him for a heart beat, just long enough for Qrow to move far enough to the side for the spear to only hit his shoulder. His aura held enough to prevent being impaled, but not entirely as the point nicked him just enough to draw a small amount of blood.

Jumping apart Hidan smiled like a maniac as he raised the spear to his mouth and licked the blood off of it, Qrow didn't react to the gross action and dashed forward, retracting his scythe Qrow shifted his blade into it's sword form and thrust it straight through the cultist who made no move to stop him or dodge. It wasn't until several seconds had passed that Qrow noticed Hidan's skin begin turning black and white skeletal markings began appearing on him. "How many times is it gonna take for you to realize that isn't gonna work?"

Qrow pulled his blade from the boys gut and took several steps away, his eyes wide. "You really are a freak aren't you?"

Hidan only chuckled as blood poured from his wounds onto the ground, using his feet he began drawing the symbol of Jashin. "You have no idea." Hidan smiled widely before raising his spear and pointing it to his heart. "This is it for you old man!" Hidan shouted as he brought the tip down towards his chest. "DIE!"

Just as the tip of the spear was about to make contact however a very familiar voice boomed stopping Hidan in place. "ENOUGH HIDAN!" Kakuzu's voice roared from all around earning an annoyed growl from the cultist. Qrow stood staring confused at the teenager when a hand appeared next to his head soundlessly causing him to whip around and see a second person wearing the same coat as Hidan, before he could attack however the person snapped his fingers and intense pain slammed into Qrow's ears quickly making him black out and fall to the ground. "You idiot, I leave you alone for five minutes and you wreck half a block." Kakuzu growled.

Hidan held a hand to his ear with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Hey, this fucker attacked me first. He started asking about the akatsuki and shit."

"This is Qrow Branwen, he's one of Ozpin's agents. Now we need to get him to Beacon so Ozpin can explain everything to him and the police, as of now the police are likely on their way here to arrest you. Now come on before I kill you." Kakuzu draped the drunken huntsmen over his shoulder while ignoring the glare Hidan was giving him.

 **With Itachi**

"Are you ready for this partner?" Kisame asked Itachi as they prepared to begin.

"Yes, though there is something I want to try. I'll let you know if it works." The Uchiha stated before activating his mangyeko sharingan, his susanoo began forming around him. "Let's begin." He stepped out into the open and began walking towards the massive grimm. Every grimm for miles could doubtlessly feel the negative aura the susanoo exuded, it's very nature was that of pain and fear. The beasts all turned their attention to Itachi and began a stampede towards him.

As the monsters approached within a hundred feet however a massive wave of water slammed into them tearing a path in their numbers. Giant sharks made entirely of water ripped the grimm to pieces as Itachi picked up his pace towards the now stirring Nevermore ahead of him. In the distance gunshots could be heard signalling that team CFVY had engaged the enemy as well.

Pumping more chakra into him jutsu further manifesting the susanoo into it's semiperfect form and then beyond into it's complete, perfect form. Yata mirror held before him he began sprinting at the monster as it turned it's gaze towards him and let out a ground shaking roar before spreading it's wings wide.

 **Next chapter we get to see Itachi truly stretch his legs and put himself to the test in battle, I've been wanting to do so for a while now, same with Pain though I need to set several things up before that can happen. Very few enemies have what it take to give either Itachi or Pain or Tobi for that matter a really workout. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I noticed alot of people writing 'Reading' stories where they write about several characters reading another story, needless to say I'm jealous. Let me know if you might be interested in writing on of those for this story, I'd love to someone else's take on my shit. Let's get started.**

"Great flood jutsu!" Kisame shouted before a massive amount of water began pouring from his mouth quickly flooding the crater he and most of the grimm were in, Itachi and the SS-class had already taken to the sky. As the water reached the brim of the crater Kisame stopped the water and placed his hands on the surface of the water, he could see all the grimm struggling to reach the surface in vain. The water they were currently under was far more dense and heavy than normal water, with his chakra infused in the liquid it became as difficult to move in as mud. "Now Great Depth jutsu!" He shouted pulsing even more chakra into the water.

After a few seconds the shark ninja smiled as a majority of the grimm were beginning crushed to death by the massive pressure they were now experiencing. "With that jutsu the pressure their feeling right now is greater than if they were two miles underwater, useful for taking out large groups but it does use more chakra than I'd like." He laughed before cutting the flow of chakra, the water was now black as the essence of the grimm began to rise to the surface. "Hmm, there are still a few stragglers down there." He smiled again before placing his hands on the surface once more. "Five shark frenzy!" With that five large sharks made of water dived down and began tearing into the remaining monster.

Looking up to the sky Kisame watched as Itachi clashed with the massive bird. "Kisame!" He heard a voice shout his name, turning he saw team CFVY at the shore of the newly made lake. Walking across the surface towards the group Kisame frowned slightly.

"You guys are suppose to be fending off the grimm, what's up?" Kisame asked as he reached them.

Velvet was the one to answer him. "It's weird, we were fighting them when all of a sudden they just turned and started running away. I've never seen grimm do that before." Velvet looked at the new lake behind her boyfriend. "Where did all this water come from?"

"And where's the SS-class and yur partner?" Fox added.

"Up there." Kisame pointed up causing everyone to look to the sky quickly causing all their jaws to drop.

"Holy shit."

 **With Itachi**

Itachi raised the Yata mirror as the massive nevermore sent another volley of feathers at his Susanoo, each slammed into the shield with enough force to stop his advance, though nowhere near enough to get at him. The Yata mirror was the ultimate defense, nothing could ever break through whether it be ninjutsu of taijutsu or anything else.

Flipping through several hand signs Itachi took a deep breath. "Great fireball jutsu!" A giant orb of flames shot from the mouth of the Susanoo towards the giant bird, though with surprising finesse the beast managed to dodge and began circling around. Itachi sent nearly a dozen more balls of fire at the grimm but only once managed to graze one of it's wings in the process. "You're far faster and more agile than I first thought." Itachi spoke aloud as the beast charged forward and slammed it's beak into his shield in a vain attempt to break it.

A small smile began growing on the Uchiha's face as he pulled his Susanoo's fist back before quickly slamming it into the side of the massive bird earning a pained squawk. He knew he could easily kill the beast, all he had to do was pierce it with Totsuka blade or ignite it with Ameterasu and let it burn to death, but that would be to easy. Since arriving on Remnant he'd only had a few fights that have really gotten he blood pumping. Fighting Sasori and Izuna being the only two and they hadn't last very long. While he hated senseless fighting he couldn't deny his ninja blood's desire to fight, so he was gonna enjoy this one while he could.

Holding up one of his hands Itachi called forth created several Magatama beads. "Come beast!"

 **Beacon**

"I swear you two are more trouble than you're worth sometimes." Konan shook her head as she looked at the to immortals holding the unconscious huntsmen.

"Calm yourself Konan, they didn't kill him and from what I saw of the street camera footage he instigated the fight." Pain told the paper woman from his chair across from Ozpin, turning to the headmaster Pain gestured to the drunk. "This won't be a problem will it?"

"No." Ozpin shook his head with a small smile. "In fact I was going to call him here soon so this saves me time. You can set him in the couch against the wall." The gray haired man instructed the cultist who shrugged and dropped the man on the couch while Konan walked over and began checking him for injuries. "Pain, how is your training going?"

"It's complete, I can try to revive this fall maiden whenever you'd like." Pain announced earning a wide smile from the headmaster.

"Excellent!" The older man stood from his seat. "Please, we should do this immediately." Pain nodded before standing.

"Kakuzu, you and Hidan are to remain on campus until we clear this mess you created with the police up. Do NOT start any trouble, am I clear?" Pain asked the two while focusing almost entirely on the cultist.

"Of course. I'll keep an eye on the idiot, obviously he can't be left alone." Kakuzu sent a glare at Hidan.

"Seriously, how is any of this my fault?!" Hidan shouted at the two men glaring at him.

"Konan, will you be coming?" Pain asked his childhood friend.

"No, I'll stay here and watch over this man, one of his ear drums has been badly damaged. When he wakes up I'm gonna take him to the infirmary, I'd be surprised if he could stand straight." The former angel told the former god earning a nod.

"Very well, let's go then Ozpin."

 **Elsewhere**

"Now students, I know you're all excited for the dance tonight but we still have classes." Port called out from the center of the ring. "And because Ms. Goodwitch had special business to take care of I will be overseeing today's combat class. Now who would like to fight first?"

There was a brief silence in the class before someone raised their hand. "I'd like to fight professor." A young man wearing the Haven uniform stood up, his hair was long and white and his eyes were a light green.

"Mr. Kaguya correct? Very well, come on down to the ring." Port smiled gesturing for the boy to come down. "Now would anyone like to be Mr. Kaguya's opponent?" Port asked the audience. "Mr. Arc, how about you? Come on down."

Jaune grimaced at having his name called, while he had been training diligently with Pyrrha after his 'chat' with Itachi he still wasn't on the level of any of his classmates yet. "Yes sir." He responded before making his way down and to the locker room. Once inside he went to his locker and began to get dress, as he was fastening his sword to his waist he saw his opponent walking towards him. "Hi there." He gave a forced smile hoping the boy wouldn't be the taunting type like Cardin.

"Good day, I look forward to our match." The boy gave a light bow surprising the blonde. "I've seen a few of your matches before and have noticed you're less experienced than most of your classmates here at Beacon. I'll do my best to help you improve your skills with our fight. My name is Kimimaro." Kimimaro held out his hand to shake earning a smile from Jaune.

"Thanks, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune too the hand and gave it a shake.

 **With Pain**

Pain sat down onto the ground in the underground chamber in front of the sleeping fall maiden, standing behind him were Ozpin and a newly arrived Glynda. "I'm going to require absolute silence so I may concentrate, the natural energy in this chamber isn't as strong as that of the forest so it may take several minutes to build up a sufficient amount."

Ozpin nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

"Alright, I'm starting the process." Pain closed his sacred eyes and became as still as a statue.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi stood panting slightly as blood dripped from his eyes, overusing the Susanoo put a great deal of strain on the body but he was proficient enough to know when he was reaching his limit. "I win." He breathed out as he look down and the broken and mangled body of the giant nevermore, the moving of it's chest was the only thing that let him know it was still alive. "Now to test my theory."

Itachi walked over to the beasts head, the monsters massive eyes glared at him with pure hatred. Beyond the hate however was an undeniable intelligence that Itachi had noticed almost instantly after they had begun their fight. Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan once more and met the creatures gaze. "Tsukuyomi."

In an instant the entire world turned upside down and took on a black and red tint to everything. "Welcome to my world beast." Itachi's voice echoed through the world they were in me in a way the grimm could understand. "In this world I control all, time, space, physics, their all my play things. It's because of this that you can understand my words. Being as ancient as you are I knew you were far more intelligent than the average grimm, or even the alpha's we run into regularly. This is why I thought it would be possible to attempt to communicate with you, maybe come to an agreement."

There was a brief silence before the beast let out an incredibly low growl, it in no way resembled anything that could be call language but Itachi could understand perfectly. _"Your eyes hold power more tainted than even our mothers."_

"Salem correct?" Itachi asked understanding what it meant about his eyes being tainted. The sharingan was a testament to all the Uchiha's hatred and pain after all. "Why do the grimm follow her?"

There was another silence before it let out another growl. _"We follow the strongest, mother is the strongest. We follow mother."_

Itachi nodded, it was a simple and understandable philosophy. One that even humans follow, the one with power controls the rest. "Salem isn't the strongest anymore, my group and I are. She will fear us soon, follow me and you can live."

 _"You are strongest? You are mother now?"_ The beast growled.

Itachi was silent for a moment as he took in those words, deciding it would just be easier to swallow his pride as a man than to explain the difference between men and women to a giant bird monster he nodded. "Yes, and set a summoning seal on you. It will let me call you to fight for me whenever I need to. Will you join me?"

The beast flipped itself over with a great deal of effort and stood to it's full height towering over the shinobi. _"I will join the new mother and fight with you."_ It growled again, this time earning a grin from Itachi.

"Excellent." And once again the world shifted, this time returning to normal.

 **With Kisame**

"You think he's okay?" Velvet asked her boyfriend as she sat against a tree leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's fine." The shark ninja answered turning his head and looking into the forest several meters away. "He's here actually." Kisame reached down and grabbed Samehada before standing to his feet while also helping Velvet up. The other members of team CFVY heard his statement as well and stood themselves. After several moments Itachi emerged from the brush and, other than looking tired and a small amount of dried blood under his eye, looked completely unscathed. "How'd it go partner?"

"The SS-class won't be a problem anymore. We can return to the school now." Itachi responded, Kisame was the only one to pick up on the subtle message in his words. The beast was still alive, otherwise Itachi would have simply stated that it was dead. By saying 'it won't be a problem anymore' he meant that he'd done something else.

"I gotta say, I thought you two were completely insane when you told us you were ninjas from another world, but after seeing you create that giant suit of armor and fight a SS-class grimm in the sky by yourself. You've made a believer out of me." Coco chuckled before looking to her only female teammate. "And I gotta say Vel, you REALLY know how to pick an interesting man." Velvet turned somewhat red at the comment only to smile when Kisame threw an arm around her.

"You've still got a lot to tell me by the way mister." The bunny girl tried to put on a serious face only to make the former kiri nin laughed at how cute she looked.

"No problem babe, now let's get back to Beacon. The dance is tonight right?" Kisame continued laughing.

 **Next chapter is the dance so I look forward to that. Tell me what you all think in the reviews and don't forget to go check out my other stories. Until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**To everyone who only reads these stories for the fights and could care less about fluff, this is a bad chapter for you. Possibly this and the next one actually depending on how much I can fit into this on. To those like me who secretly love fluff you're in luck. Let's do this.**

Pain sat cross legged on the floor as sweat dripped from his face, he breathed heavily as he desperately tried to get more air into his lungs. Glynda was on her knees next to the ame nin with her hand on his back while Ozpin was over by Amber's pod. "I had... no illusions... that this jutsu... would be easy... but this is beyond my imagination." Pain spoke through his breaths, slowly he began forcing himself to his feet with the assistance of Glynda. "The last time I used it, I died right afterwards. I used my life essence to power to jutsu allowing me to bring so many back to life at once, but to use it with just chakra, even in sage mode. If I had to guess, I'd say I only have around five percent of my total chakra right now."

Ozpin analyzed the screen on the machine holding the maiden with wide eyes. "Her aura levels are stabilizing, my gods, it worked." Ozpin turned to the orange haired man with a bigger smile than Glynda had ever seen on him. "You did it, you don't know what this means to us. It will take her body and soul to recover but as of right now she doesn't need any assistance from this machine to keep her alive." His voice showed clear excitement.

Pain nodded his head before stabilizing himself and letting go of the concerned looking Glynda. "That's good, now if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go get some rest." Ozpin nodded as the former god turned and began walking.

After only a few steps however Pain began falling forward, Glynda was quick to catch him with her semblance and sprint to his side. "Nagato!" She grabbed him and turned him over to find him completely unconscious. After checking his vital she let out a breath of relief when she found a strong pulse and felt him breathing. "Professor, I'm going to take Pain to the infirmary to rest."

Ozpin nodded still smiling. "Good idea, I'll remain down here a bit longer to watch over Amber." With that he turned back to the maiden.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi laid back on a small cot in the back of the bullhead, he'd been resting ever since they'd boarded and could his chakra replenishing itself within him. They'd been flying for several hours and were likely getting close to Vale. Raising his hand he grabbed the damp rag he'd used to wipe the blood from his face and subsequently used to cover them as he rest and pulled it off before sitting up.

The moment he opened his eyes he felt a slight drop in his stomach. "Damn." He muttered to himself.

"What?" He heard from nearby. Kisame stood leaning against the wall looking out the window, the members of team CFVY were all still sleeping on other cots and seats nearby.

"My eyes." Itachi looked to his partner, the blue man was very slightly but noticeably blurry. "I over used the Mangyeko Sharingan during that battle, now my eyesight is worsening slightly. It's far from where it was before my death but it's something to keep an eye on for sure, no pun intended."

Kisame nodded. "How's your breathing?"

Itachi was confused for a moment before the question made since to him. "Fine, no signs of my illness returning has shown itself. Funny though, I don't remember ever telling you I was sick."

"I was an S-ranked missing nin with a history in black ops, you really think I wouldn't notice you getting up in the middle of the night during your watch shifts and hacking up blood? Then there's the fact that your stamina was being to drop over the course of our partnership, you hid it well don't get me wrong but you'd run out of breath quicker and quicker over the years." Kisame explained without his usual cocky grin. "So, are you sure yur not still sick?"

Itachi was surprised once again that the kiri nin seemed to have cared enough to pay that close attention, he chuckled lightly before shaking his head at the question. "I'm absolutely positive. Remnant has far better medical technology than we had back home, if I were still sick I would see a doctor."

 _"Attention students, we are approaching the outer walls of Vale. Arrival to Beacon should be in about ten minutes, please prepare to disembark."_ The pilot spoke over the intercom.

Itachi stood to his feet and rolled his shoulders. "I'll be fine as long as I don't over used my eyes anymore, if worse comes to worse then there are possible options for me."

"Like what?" Kisame asked about the vague statement.

"Obito."

 **With Tobi**

"Achoo!" Tobi sneezed loudly as he was straightening his tie. "Ah no, I sneezed in my mask eewww!" He quickly ran into the bathroom where Deidara was currently applying his eyeliner.

"Tobi what the fuck?!" The blonde shouted turning to the masked teen who had his back turned to him while he used a towel to clean the inside of his mask.

"Sorry, I needed a towel." Tobi apologized before finally turning to the bomber with his mask back in place, he was quiet for several seconds before he began cracking up in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Deidara growled.

Tobi pointed at Deidara's face. "You look weird with only one eye having eyeliner."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The bomber screamed before grabbing Tobi and throwing him out of the bathroom.

Picking himself up off the dorm room floor Tobi began straightening his dress shirt. Walking to the door Tobi quickly stepped through it rather than opening it and walked down the hallway until he came to a familiar door. Giving a quick series of knocks Tobi waited, soon the door cracked open revealing Ruby where a red and black dress. "Hey Ruby, how ya doin?!" Tobi asked in his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Tobi, I'm pretty good. Are you here for Blake?" Ruby asked the masked boy stepping out into the hallway closing the door behind her.

"Yep, I suppose to meet her in about an hour but Deidara's being mean so I thought I'd drop by early." He gave the younger girl a thumbs up earning a giggle.

"Well she's still getting ready so yur gonna have to wait a bit." Ruby explained with a smile.

The door cracked open to reveal Weiss. "Tobi, have you heard from Itachi at all?" The Schnee asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope." His answer caused her face to fall. "But I'm sure he'll get back in time for the dance."

With a frown Weiss closed the door leaving the two alone once more. "Well tell Blake I'll meet her at the fountain in the courtyard." Before Ruby could reply Tobi disappeared with kamui.

 **Elsewhere**

"This sucks so hard!" Hidan ranted as he wandered the schools campus, Kakuzu was at the library reading and had taken away his scythe and spears. It had been the only way the miser would let him leave his sights while on campus. "Treating me like I'm someone kid." He grumble as he found himself nearing the area with the airships.

Hidan wandered over to the point where the airpads stop and look over the cliff below, far downwards the immortal could see the docks where boat were coming in and out, likely providing supplies to keep the school running. Raising his hand up he grasped the symbol of Jashin around his neck and closed his eyes. "Lord Jashin hear my prayer, please give your disciple guidance." He spoke quietly to himself.

 _"Hidan."_ A soft voice echoed in the killers head causing his eyes to shoot open, looking around frantically Hidan tried to find the source of the voice.

"It can't be." He muttered before looking down at the amulet still in his hand. "Lord Jashin?" Closing his eyes again he focused, he remained like that for nearly half an hour before he reopened his eyes. "That voice, was that him, or is Lord Jashin even a man?"

"Hidan." This time he heard his name with his ears and turned to see both Itachi and Kisame standing nearby. "What are you doing here?" The Uchiha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hidan turned to face them and began walking over. "Some guy picked a fight with me and got me and Kakuzu in some trouble with the cops. Now we're stuck here until that headmaster guy can straighten everything out with the police back in Vale. Where have you guys been?"

Kisame was the one to answer this time with a grin on his face. "We just got back from taking on an SS-class grimm, or at least Itachi did while I handled everything else." He pointed to the Uchiha with his thumb.

"Lucky bastards, I'm stuck taking out serial killers and crime lords with Kakuzu while you guys get to fight big ass monsters." Hidan grumbled crossing his arms in frustration.

"Where is the old man anyway?" Kisame asked the cultist.

"Library, he wanted to enjoy some 'peace and quiet' and decided to read an book." Hidan shrugged.

"Sammy!" A accented voice shouted before a girl with long rabbit ears latched onto Kisame's arm and smiled up at him. "My team and I are going back to our room to clean up and get changed, I'll meet up at the dance." She reached up and gave the blue man a peck on the cheek before scampering off to a group of three waiting on her.

Hidan stood with an eyebrow raised. "Sammy?"

The kiri nin sent a large wave of killing intent at the insane ninja who couldn't help but laugh. "Kisame, we should start heading back to our dorm as well." Itachi spoke up before turning to leave. "Behave yourself Hidan."

With that the two began walking away leaving the cultist alone at the cliff, he was about to turn back to the view of the sea when he felt a presence next to him. Spinning on his heels he found a short girl with black pigtails now sitting on the ledge with her legs dangling over the side. She turned her head to look at him and smiled, her eyes shifted from green to blue then two both yellow and black at the same time before returning to green. None of that however is what interested Hidan, it was the contents of her eyes that interested him, she was a killer.

 **Elsewhere again**

Qrow stirred slightly before his eyes cracked open, the second they did he knew where he was, the Beacon Academy infirmary. He'd woken up from unconsciousness to see those ceiling tiles so many times he'd almost started to get surprised when he didn't see them in the mornings. "Your awake." A female voice came from his side causing him to look over to find a beautiful teenage girl with purple/blue hair and orange eyes looking at him. **(A/N It looks purple to me dammit!)**

His eyes went down her form and widened when they fell on the black cloak with red clouds she wore, he moved to sit up only to find himself strapped down to the bed. "What the hell is this?!" Qrow struggled against the restraints.

"Calm yourself Mr. Branwen, I am not your enemy, nor are the ones who knocked you out before." Konan spoke up causing him to stop struggling.

"Real hard to believe that when you've got me strapped to the bed." He spat.

"The restraints were simply to keep you from attacking the first person you saw upon awakening, if you promise to remain civil I will remove them." She explained calmly, she had a good deal of experience handling difficult men after her years in the akatsuki.

Qrow sighed heavily. "Fine, I promise."

Nodding Konan began removing the restraints. "My name is Konan and I am a part of the group known as the Akatsuki, as are the men you fought before. We have been working with headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood for some time now, the headmaster had mentioned that he was trying to get into contact with you but was having trouble." She explained as she removed the restraints. "The professor is currently in the vault below the school with our groups leader, they are attempting to heal the fall maidens soul as we speak." This caused Qrow to shoot up again.

"What?! How?!" He demanded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand only to stumble and fall forward, Konan used the body flicker to appear in front of him and catch him just in time.

"Your inner ear has been badly damaged and your aura hasn't finished healing it, please lay back down and recover." Konan insisted while Qrow simply ignored her and tried to stand again only for the female ninja to push him back down. "Don't make me restrain you again." She threatened the drunk.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at her. "Tough talk kid, now let me go."

Konan surprised him by letting out a bit of chakra into the air making it feel thicker. "I may not look it but I am a thirty five year old woman and am considerably more powerful than the man you fought back in Vale. Now lay down and rest before I am forced to beat you unconscious and strap you back down." The venom in her voice was enough to send shivers up Qrow's spine.

With several curses under his breath Qrow laid back on the bed, the air went back to normal as Konan reeled her chakra. It may not be as powerful as some of the other akatsuki members but she wasn't a S-class ninja for nothing. "Good, now I'll call Ms. Goodwitch and let her know your awake."

 **So we didn't quite make it to the dance this chapter, but I promise we'll get their next chapter. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. Until next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dance Dance time! Let's go!**

Sasori walked through the halls of the visiting students dorms, he wore a tuxedo he had custom made for himself on the generals dime. In his hands were a bouquet of assorted flowers, something he never thought he'd ever have to buy in his life. He didn't really understand or care very much for romance, it was something he always considered beneath himself, then he met Penny. She'd made him rethink quite a bit in his life, she was everything he'd ever wanted to be and didn't want any part of it.

In turning himself into a puppet Sasori had wanted to become eternal, he wanted to transcend humanity and become true arts. Then comes along a cute young girl with an eternal body, she'd never age or tire. She didn't ever need to eat, sleep, drink. She was completely immune to toxins and diseases and her body could be customized and changes to fit any situation. However despite all of this all she wanted to be was a normal teenage girl, it defied everything the puppetmaster knew, and some how it awoke something deep inside him that he'd long since forgotten about. He truly found himself caring for the quirky ginger and despite not understanding gestures like giving flowers to each other he knew it would make her happy and that was enough for him.

Looking up Sasori found himself looking at the dorm to his dates room, raising his hand he gave a quick series of knocks. Soon the door opened to reveal a dark skinned girl in a skirt. "Sasori, you are three minutes early to pick up Penny." The girl spoke looking down at her watch.

Sasori stared blankly at the girl who was Penny's other bodyguard. She was in charge of the girl whenever he wasn't available for whatever reason, and she had a talent for getting on his nerves. "I really hate to keep people waiting Ciel so make it a point to show up on time or early. You're relieved of your duties to watch Penny for the evening." Sasori responded to the girl.

"Sasori!" Penny called from behind her assigned teammate, walked around her she smiled widely. "You look wonderful in a suit."

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the girl, she was still getting use to speaking casually with other people. "And you look absolutely beautiful my gem." Holding up the flowers he smiled even wider as the girls eyes widened and she bounced lightly.

"Oh thank you Sasori." She grabbed the flowers and darted into the room before reappearing in the door. "I put them into a vase of one point two liters of room temperature water." She explained as Sasori shook his head at his dates antics.

Holding out his arm to the girl he looked to Ciel who was still standing in the doorway. "I will have her back by eleven o'clock." With that he turned and began leading the ginger down the hallway.

 **With Tobi**

"Wooooow Blake you look amaaaaaaazing." Tobi spoke enthusiastically as Blake walked up to him at the statue in the courtyard.

Blake giggled at this. "Thank you Tobi, you look rather handsome yourself." She smiled at the boy who wore a dark grey tuxedo, his face was still covered by his signature orange spiral mask. "I hope i didn't keep you waiting to long."

"Nope, I went down to Vale and got a popsicle while I waited." He held up a small wooden stick stained blue.

Blake giggled again before grabbing onto the masked boys arm. "Well thanks for waiting anyway." The two began walking towards the auditorium, they walked in a comfortable silence until Blake broke it. "Your cousin, Izuna. How strong is he?" Blake asked simply.

Tobi hummed to himself. "Hard to say, Tobi has only seen him fight twice and both times were very short." Tobi scratched his neck. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he could give Leader a run for his money." Tobi chuckled.

"He had Itachi's eyes." Blake spoke again.

"The Sharingan." Tobi nodded.

"Huh?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"The Uchiha clan is one of the very few families to have a genetic semblance passed down through the generations." Tobi turned his head to face her, Blake stared into the eyehole of the boys mask, her breath hitched when she saw the glowing red red staring back at her. "It's why our clan was so feared by of clans in the Vacuo deserts. Each Uchiha gains the same basic abilities of the sharingan, as well as one unique ability. Some have said that we have two semblances but it is all connected to our eyes. If I were to lose my eyes I wouldn't be able to use my ability to move through objects, that my unique ability. I call it Kamui."

Blake listened with her interest peeked, hereditary semblances were incredibly rare. Only a handful have ever been recorded, the most famous example being the Schnee families glyphs. "What are the basic abilities?"

"Curious?" Tobi laughed. "You know what they say that does to cats." He continued laughing as Blake sent a glare at him. "Well we can see, break down, and copy any non-semblance attacks as well as predict the enemies movements with near perfect precision. Our reflexes are also buffed quite a bit. Also if you're experienced enough with it you can put your opponent under illusions with simple eye contact. So if you ever have to fight an Uchiha, never look into the eyes, Itachi is the best at this."

"That incredible." Blake said to herself as they continued towards the dance.

 **With Kakuzu**

Kakuzu walked across the campus grounds towards the CCT with a book in hand, it was a publication of a journal written by a general during the great war. It was a bit of a dry read he'd admit but the command tactics the man detailed in it were rather interesting. The miser never really came off as a scholar to most, even those who knew of his fondness for old books, but after encountering a master tactician in the form of that Nara brat, he decided to begin improving his knowledge in unconventional combat tactics. A good place to start was history, which was why he was going to the CCT, he wanted to look up some more recent examples that weren't in the textbooks yet.

Upon reaching the elevator to the top of the tower he was stopped by a pair of guards, a quick flash of the pass Ozpin had provided him and the idiot, even if he didn't know where he was at the moment. After nearly a minute the doors slid open and let him out into the completely empty room. Moving to the nearest terminal for what would likely be an all night study session.

 **With Itachi**

"Have you spoken to her since we got back?" Kisame asked his partner as they walked towards the ballroom, Velvet at his side wearing a brown knee length dress.

"No, I figured I'd see her at the dance and explain myself their. According to Deidara our leader managed to ease the tension slightly by sending Yang Xiao Long through a wall. Don't ask me how that worked out." Itachi explained as he straightened his shirt.

As the three entered into the ballroom they were greeted by Yang at the podium. "Hey you three, looking good." Yang looked the two ninja over, Velvet pulled Kisame a bit closer to herself at this earning a giggle from Yang. "Weiss is at the snack table making sure everything is perfect Uchiha, don't keep her waiting any longer." With a nod Itachi began walking in the direction of the snack table.

It wasn't hard at all to find the bright white hair he was looking for, Weiss was currently doing her best to get a flower to stand up straight and failing. "You look beautiful tonight Weiss." The girl jumped in surprise at his voice.

"My god, don't scare me like that." The heiress held her chest, looking up at the Uchiha she narrowed her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Team CFVY were stuck in a forest with an SS-class grimm so Ozpin sent me and Kisame to extract them. We just returned a about an hour ago." He smiled at her response. "The reception out there is terrible, besides I was under the impression you didn't wish to see me." Itachi held out his hand while gesturing to the dance floor with his other.

After several moments of hesitation Weiss took the offered hand and followed the Uchiha to the dance floor. "Yes, I'm sorry about that, I just needed some time to digest some of the information your friend dropped into our laps." Weiss said as the two began a slow dance.

"I can understand that, within the cities the acting of killing is more often than not demonized regardless of the reasons why. Pain is rather blunt when it comes to explaining such things and will not suffer what he considers ignorance." Itachi nodded. "That man has lived a difficult life like everyone who wears our cloaks, try not to take it personally."

"What happened to him?" Weiss looked into Itachi's eyes with curiosity, though Itachi only shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell such things." He responded.

Weiss nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't have asked."

Itachi smiled and pulled the white haired girl a bit closer earning a blush. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Weiss, I'll try not to make a habit out of it."

Weiss gave a mock glare. "See that you don't." Then her glare turned into a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder as the danced.

 **With Pain**

Pain leaned against the railing overlooking the ballroom, he'd only just re-awoken half an hour earlier and was still low on chakra. Upon awakening he had Konan who was still watching over Qrow Branwen use a low level wind jutsu at him which he absorbed using his rinnegan, because of this he was able to move around without needing help but he was still feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion. "Pain, you're looking tired." The orange haired man turned to see General Ironwood walking over to him.

"Yes well, the technique I used is incredibly draining." He spoke looking back to the dance below. He could see Deidara and Itachi dancing with their dates, Sasori was standing with Penny as she had a conversation with Ruby Rose. Kisame was having a arm wrestling match against both Yang Xiao long and Yatsuhashi as Juzo and Velvet watched him. Obito was currently the center of attention on the dance floor as he was breaking out complex break dance moves while Blake stood back laughing.

"Well you were able to do something that the best technology on Remnant couldn't so I'm not surprised." James leaned against the railing next to the akatsuki leader, reaching into his coat he withdrew a flask and took a swig before offering it to Pain who nodded and took a swig himself.

"How is she?" He asked the general.

"She's in the infirmary recovering, Ozpin is with her right now. Hasn't really left her side since what you did." James stowed the flask back into his coat. "Once Qrow is back to full he'll be assigned to guard her around the clock, normally I'd be against such a thing but after allowing her to be put in such a condition in the first place I doubt he'll let her out of his sight. Still though, I'd rather have her aboard my flagship surrounded by guards twenty four seven."

Pain nodded. "I like the Headmaster, but he's a bit to lacks for my taste. I hate to say such things but he would make a poor Kage, he's far to passive."

James chuckled though his face didn't show any mirth. "On that we are in complete agreement." With that the two leaders looked out over the crowd.

 **With Cinder**

Cinder grinned as she entered the wifi password into her scroll, the two guards in the elevator lay motionless other than light rising and falling of their chests. "You'd think the security in a pace like this would be better." She thought aloud to herself as the elevator continued to rise.

As she waited her scroll pinged and she received a a message from Kimimaro. _'Everyone present but Headmaster. Haven't seen him all day.'_ Cinder nodded at the message before slipping the scroll back into he pocket. She'd been hesitant to work with the white haired boy at first but quickly found him to be much easier to deal with then most people around her. He was quiet, efficient, polite, and followed orders to the letter. The same couldn't be said about his partner however, that man was hostile to pretty much everyone who spoke to him and it had begun to get on her nerves.

The elevator began to slow as she reached the top and the doors slid open, her eyes widened when she saw that the room wasn't empty. Sitting at a terminal with their back to her was a large man wearing an all to familiar black cloak with red clouds. Silently she ducked and rolled behind a large round desk at the front of the room. She remained motionless until long after the elevator had closed.

She watched from around a corner as the man typed away on the computer in front of him, never even looking up from the screen. After several more seconds a grin grew across her face, this was her chance. Summoning her bow she took aim at the mans back, a moment later she released the shot and watched as it sailed towards the back of the mans head.

When the arrow made contact however her smile dropped, the arrow shatter as if it had struck solid steel. "I could've warned you that wouldn't work." The man spoke in a deep rough voice, turning his head to face the still surprised demi-maiden. His face obscured by a mask leaving only his green and red eyes visible. Standing from his seat he looked directly at Cinder who had by now leveled her bow at him. "Cinder Fall I presume, you have quite the bounty on your head."

 **There we go, the dance has finally started and Cinder is in a heep of trouble. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. Here to hoping volume five is better than four was. Until next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Volume 5 rocks, way better than 4. Watch it, what am I saying, you already have. Let's do this.**

"And it's because of this that we kill! In killing our neighbors we are providing a mercy in the form of curing their fear of death. This is the ultimate act of mercy one can show a stranger, and in order to achieve this goal lord Jashin has blessed me with immortality." Hidan spoke passionately to the short multi colored girl sitting on a tree stump, around the pair several dozen grimm. "Do you understand?"

Neo who had been listening with wrapped attention nodded her head vigorously with a wide smile on her face. Hidan's smile grew even wider at the response. "You do? Really?" He asked looking to the girl with a mix of surprise and joy on his face. After running into the short girl at the air pads she asked if he' wanted to go grimm hunting in the forest. Being bored as he was Hidan he agreed easy enough even without his weapons.

After several minutes of walking through the woods they encountered a small pack of ursa and began cutting them down, Hidan using their own bone spikes as weapons to do so. In the middle of the battle the girl had surprised him when she pierced his chest with the blade in her umbrella, he then in turn surprised her by yanking the blade out and killing the last ursa with it. The next few minutes were spent with Hidan and Neo trying to kill each other until they eventually got bored and Neo used her scroll to ask how he was alive which lead to their current conversation.

Falling to his knees Hidan grasped his amulet and closed his eyes. "Oh lord Jashin, thank you for bringing another of your children to me. I promise to teach them all of your way and make you proud." Opening his eyes again he looked to Neo. "How would you like to be a Jashinist my new friend?"

Neo smiled again with clear interest in her eyes, using her scroll she typed out a quick message. _'Show me what to do!'_

 **With Itachi**

Itachi spun the smiling Weiss as the two danced, pulling her back he gave her the usual Uchiha grin. The two had been dancing for the past three songs and a small amount of sweat could be seen forming on her forehead. Gesturing to the side of the dance floor Itachi began leading the heiress towards a doorway against the wall the lead to a set of stairs. Quickly ascending the flight the two found themselves on the balcony.

"I'm surprised, you're a far better dancer than I thought you'd be. What with being a warrior and all." Weiss laughed leaning against his side while taking in the view.

Itachi nodded as he put his arm around the girl earning a blush in response. "As the child of my clans head I was expected to have certain skills, dancing was one. My mother forced me two learn several different dances when I was four, my brother was lucky enough to not have to worry about such things seeing as how I was the heir."

"You have a brother?" Weiss looked to him curiously.

Itachi nodded again with a warm smile. "Yes, Sasuke. My little brother, five years younger than I am, mother liked to baby him."

"Is he..." Weiss asked gently knowing it was likely a sensitive topic.

"Dead? No, at least I highly doubt he is. The last time we fought I had been very sick, but he still managed to push me to my absolute limit. I'd be willing to bet he could beat me now if we were to fight again, I'm sure he's gotten far stronger since we last met." Itachi spoke with pride in his voice that reminded her quite a bit of her own sister. "After our parents were killed I tried to lead him down a path towards the light, but only managed to force him into the darkness. Luckily he had someone to drag him back to the right path and was a far better brother to him than I ever could've been."

Weiss was quiet as she took in his words while also enjoying the warmth his body gave off. "Do you want to see him?"

"More than anything, but it's better he thinks I'm dead." He hadn't realized what he'd said until it had left his mouth and instantly regretted it.

"Why does he think you're dead!?" Weiss looked horrified likely thinking about how she'd feel if she thought Winter had died.

Itachi sighed tiredly, for the briefest of instants he considered using a genjutsu to make her forget what he'd just said but pushed it away. "Because he thinks he killed me." He decided to leave out the whole reanimation period and battle with Kabuto to spare the girl a migraine as well as make it easier to explain. "The last time we fought, the time I was sick, he truly wanted nothing else than to kill me for revenge. If he were to show up here today and found out Tobi and I were alive he'd most likely stop at nothing until we were dead, even though he'd likely die in the process."

Weiss had a hand over her mouth. "That's awful, how could anyone want to murder their family?"

"Because that's exactly what we did." Itachi closed his eyes deciding to role the dice. He hadn't known Weiss as long as Kisame hadn't known Velvet so there wasn't that level of trust yet, but something in his stomach told him he need to get this off of his shoulders. Nearly a decade had passed since he'd massacred his entire clan and never once had he actually sat down and talk about it and how it had affected him with anyone. Sure he'd told Kisame about the night, and had told Sasuke himself what took place that night, but he'd never just explained in depth to anyone what had happened, instead keeping it all sealed up inside tighter the the kyubi in Naruto. "Weiss, I've never asked anyone this before, but will you listen to my story?"

 **In Menagerie**

"And then as Tsunade and I were just about write him off as dead he comes barreling out of the forest with an entire angry tribe of amazonian women chasing him with spears. Nobody had even known there had been a tribe living in that jungle until he'd stumbled across their watering hole while they were bathing." Orochimaru chuckled lightly to himself as he told one of his many stories about his time with his team.

Ghira sat on his sofa across from the sannin laughing loudly at the tale, between them was a small coffee table. "This Jiraiya fellow sounds like a load of good times, I'd love to meet him some time." Ghira laughed more as Kali entered the room with a tray holding a kettle of tea and several glasses.

"Indeed he is, but if you ever were to meet him I'd recommend hiding your beautiful wife, he's earned quite the reputation as a pervert. Even made a career write erotica novels." Orochimaru shook his head at the thought of his old friend. "Once our teammate Tsunade caught him peeping on the women's hot spring while she was bathing and beat him nearly to death. That fool never learned his lesson."

"Well I think I like the sound of this women." Kali crossed her arms while Ghira only continued to laugh.

"Well now, while I'm having a fine time trading stories my friend, I believe you said you had something you wished to discuss." Ghira took a sip from his cup.

Orochimaru nodded. "Indeed, two things in fact. However before that." Raising his hand he quickly snapped his fingers and almost instantly four people wearing hooded cloaks appeared in the room kneeling next to the sannin. Ghira held an arm in front of Kali in surprise, Kali herself looked slightly nervous about the fours appearance. "Go patrol the area, I don't want any curious ears listening in on our conversation." His eyes wondering over to a nearby window where he sensed a presence that quickly began retreating after hearing his words. Then as quickly as they appeared the vanished in blurs of movement. "My apologies Ghira, I didn't intend on startling you. Those four were my students and bodyguards, and are a part of the reason I wished to speak with you today."

Sitting back down Ghira placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. "It's fine, I just hadn't been expecting their appearance is all."

"Regardless you have my apologies for not asking before they entered your home." Orochimaru gave a light bow of his head. "Now the first thing I wanted to talk to you about was the possibility of creating a combat school for Menagerie and Oto to train our own huntsmen and huntresses. Those four were my personal students whom I've already been training for some time myself. I truly believe that by doing this, given a decade or two, we could claim and settle more territory here on Menagerie as well as defend our borders from grimm and any other potential enemies." Orochimaru explained happily before grabbing his own cup of tea and taking a sip from it. With his strength and skill he knew he could easily push the grimm on Menagerie back and assist the people of this country to expand their borders, but he'd already decided to take a much more passive role when interfering with this world than he had in his previous life. "I've already sent a message to the four headmasters of the four largest combat schools of Remnant asking for permission to enter a team of fighters from Oto into the up coming Vytal festival. My hope are that if my student do well enough or even possibly win we may be able to get donors to help in funding this endeavor or possibly some hunters interested in teaching."

Ghira listened with great interest while tossing the ideas around in his head. "Have you gotten word back from the headmasters?"

Orochimaru nodded. "I've received approval from all four."

"Then I agree that this definitely is a very important subject I'd love to speak about in much greater depth. A generation of hunters of our own could be exactly what we need to finally take this continent and finally make it our own, it's certainly an idea I've considered before but never had the resources to truly commit anything to." The chieftain scratched his beard as he thought it over.

"I'm happy to hear that. I've already drawn up a few ideas for a possible school grounds I'd like to bring over for you to look at sometime soon." Orochimaru added with a smile on his face.

"Of course, how does this Friday sound?" Ghira asked.

"Very doable, I look forward to it." Orochimaru responded. "Now for the other reason I wished to speak with you. As you may know I've had several dealings with the White Fang over the last year, I've allowed them to recruit in Oto as well as a small strong hold to use. In return they provide me with certain resources they can bring in from Mistral such as dust. I believe them to be the peaceful faunus rights group they claim to be, until I received some rather disturbing information from one of their members whom use to be a slave I freed."

Ghira's face became more serious. "What kind of information?"

Orochimaru took another sip of his tea before continuing.

 **Vale CCT**

Cinder flew backwards slamming into a computer terminal destroying it in the process, Kakuzu stood motionless across the room from her. A large portion of the room was destroy or coated in a thick layer of frost. "How much longer do you want to prolong this girl, I'd like to collect my money from Ozpin some time tonight." Kakuzu took a step forward.

Cinder growled as she began standing to her feet, her right arm hung limply at her side after having taken a powerful strike from the masked man which easily cracked the bone. Her left eye was swollen shut and she couldn't hear anything other than a loud ringing in her left ear after he'd used and attack that involved snapping his fingers.

Raising her left arm she sent several fire infused shards of glass flying at her attacker only for him to swat them aside with one arm as he walked. Once he was in arms reached of the woman he lunged forward and grabbed the demi-maiden by the shoulder and brought her towards him slamming his knee into her stomach earning a noticeable crack and sending her to her knees where she sat gasping for air. "I don't really enjoy senseless beatings like this, that Hidan's thing, but something about you pisses me off Ms. Fall." After saying this Kakuzu cocked his leg back before swinging it towards the womans head.

Cinder didn't know what happened, all she felt was something slam into the side of her skull and send her flying against the opposite wall. _'What the hell is happening, am I... losing?'_ Those thoughts wondered through her head as she forced her eyes open to see the room spinning, the blurry image of a man was walking towards her. _'Why is everything blurry?'_ She asked herself as she raised a hand to her face and felt something wet. _'Am I crying?'_ The thought disgusted her, she wasn't weak enough to cry, she was strong.

Kakuzu stared down at the woman on the ground. "Pathetic." He sighed before raising his foot above her head ready to finish this.

"I agree, but I'm paid to keep her alive." Kakuzu stopped, turning his head to the voice behind him he saw the familiar face of Izuna Uchiha followed by a blade protrude from his chest.

"Wha... how?" Kakuzu choked out as blood poured from both the holes now present in his chest and back. Falling to his knees and then all the way to the floor Kakuzu glared up at the Uchiha holding a blood covered blade.

"Flying Thunder God. I only ever saw that Senju fucker use it once when he killed me, but I managed to memorize the seal formula with my sharingan. Took quite a bit of work to perfect it but I managed." Izuna shrugged before grabbing Cinder off the floor and throwing her over his shoulder. "Get this, I placed the seal on her ass after copping a feel the other day, she was pissed." The Uchiha laughed as he walked over to a nearby terminal and pulled out his scroll, after entering several commands the screen changed to reveal a black queen chess piece. Turning back to Kakuzu he gave a two finger salute. "Later."

After nearly a minute of lying on the floor Kakuzu began convulsing as a large black masked creature burst from his back and fell to the floor and melted into a large puddle of black slime. "That bastard." Kakuzu growled with pure hatred in his voice has he picked himself up. "I just got that heart, now I'm down to three." Kakuzu stared hatefully at the remains of his mask beast.

After several moments of this he pulled out his scroll and entered a number. "Leader, there's been an incident."

 **Now I know how much you all wanted me to kill Cinder, but with how integral she is to the plot I just couldn't do that... yet. I hope you all liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**500 reviews, holy shit. Lets do this.**

"This certainly is troubling." Pain sighed from his seat in Ozpin's office, leaning against the wall was Kakuzu who looked less than pleased about the situation. Ironwood stood a few feet away from the still exhausted Pain, sitting behind his desk was Ozpin. After a few more minutes of silence the elevator pinged and opened allowing Glynda, Qrow, and Konan into the room as well.

Ozpin rubbed his temples. "Well, now that we're all here, please explain Mr. Kakuzu what happened this evening in the CCT." The headmaster spoke first.

Kakuzu nodded. "Very well. I was in the CCT doing research on one of the terminals for a personal project of mine when the elevator opened and that woman you're all after stepped in. She thought she was being sneaky a by trying to kill me with an arrow to the back of my head, but the arrow simply shattered against my hardened skin. After that I proceeded to begin beating her rather savagely, I think Hidan may be rubbing off on me, just as I was about to deal the blow that would knock her unconscious I felt a blade pierce my chest. I turned to find Izuna Uchiha standing behind me, he claims to have used the forth Hokage's jutsu to infiltrate the tower without my knowledge and get the drop on me. He then proceeded to grab the woman and leave, I doubt he expected me to survive the wound he dealt to me so he didn't bother trying to hide his actions just before he left. He did something to the CCT that cause a black queen chess piece to appear on all the screens. After that he left and I contacted Leader." Kakuzu finished his explanation.

"You said he used 'the fourth Hokage's jutsu' what does that mean?" Ironwood asked the masked man.

Pain was the one to answer him. "The forth Hokage was the fourth leader of the village known as Konoha in our world, largely accepted as the most powerful of the five great villages, and the fourth Hokage was widely fear as one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever been produced by it. His Jutsu was known as the Flying Thunder God technique. It allowed the user to instantly teleport to anything anywhere that had a mark specific to each user place on it. He used this jutsu to become known as the fastest man alive as well as the earning himself the moniker of 'The Yellow Flash'. It's said that he used the technique to take out over one thousand enemy ninja in a single night. If Izuna truly has master this ability then he has just proven himself to be an even greater threat than before." Pain explained to the people present that didn't already know. "Fortunately there have been a very small handful of people who have faced this technique in battle and survived."

"And how pray tell is that fortunate?" Glynda asked the orange haired leader.

"We happen to have one of those people here at the academy." Pain smiled. "Obito managed to fight the fourth Hokage himself to a stand still. His Kamui is arguably an even greater teleportation technique than the Flying Thunder God."

"Well then it would seem hope is not lost." Ozpin lifted his mug from the table and took a sip from it. "James would please have your best engineers search the CCT network for whatever they did to it?"

"Already have people doing that, whatever it was they'll find it." James said taking the open seat next to Pain looking tired. "By the way, how's the maiden doing?"

This brought a smile to Ozpin's face again. "She doing very well, I asked Mr. Red and young Penny to watch over her while we had this meeting."

"Good, if you don't mind Oz I'd like to increase security, especially around the infirmary where she's being kept. Patrol's, armed guards at her door." James requested.

Qrow chuckled lightly as he pulled a flask out of his shirt only for it to be plucked out of his hand by Konan. "You don't need any alcohol." She stated while taking off it's cap and downing a swig before stowing it in her shirt.

"Jimmy I didn't know you let your student drink openly like that." Qrow grumbled at the general, he wasn't happy about having his booze taken from him like that.

"Konan is thirty five years old, she can drink if she wants to." James shrugged while holding back a laugh at the gaping mouth of Qrow who was now staring at the female ninja.

"Is that everything we needed to discuss?" Pain asked the headmaster sounding extremely tired.

"Indeed it is, thank you for all your assistance in this matter." Ozpin nodded earning a nod in return.

Standing Pain began making his way towards the elevator only to pause before turning to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, where is Hidan?"

The miser was silent for a few moments. "I have no clue, but I have his weapons."

Letting out another tired sigh Pain just continued towards the elevator followed by Glynda who looked concerned and Konan who was dragging Qrow along with her. Kakuzu started towards another elevator with the intent on finding his partner.

"Oh and one more thing." Reaching into his shirt Ozpin retrieved an envelope and tossed it to the orange haired god. "Hand those out to your fellow akatsuki and request that they stay quiet about it. I believe it's time to remove your group leash."

 **Elsewhere**

Itachi sat atop one of the towers over looking Beacon, Weiss laid curled up in his lap. "So this Danzo forced you two to kill everyone?" Weiss asked sadly, her eyes were puffy from hearing the story, tear lines marked her face and slightly messed up her make up.

"Yes, it was either that or a coup that would leave hundreds more dead." Itachi responded grimly.

Weiss was quiet again as she allow everything he'd told her to settle in her mind. "And you said there was... a girl named."

"Izumi, yes. She was someone special to me, I made myself kill her first." Itachi answered long since having begun ignoring the tears falling down his face.

"Why?" Weiss asked not looking up at him, neither wanting to show the other their tears.

"Because I knew if I could bring myself to kill her." He stopped for a moment. "Then I could kill the rest as well. She loved me and I betrayed her."

They were quiet again for nearly five minutes. "I'm so sorry." Weiss sat up and looked the Uchiha's eyes no longer caring about the fact that she was still crying. "I can't stand my father, but I could never imagine having to... I'm sorry."

"Do you want to forget?" Itachi asked suddenly surprising the girl.

"What?" Weiss asked confused.

Itachi's sharringan flared to life. "With my eyes I can erase all memory of this night and replace it with something else. Whatever you wish."

"No." Weiss spoke quickly. "I want to remember."

Itachi let his eyes revert. "Why?"

Weiss raised her hand to his cheek with a small smile. "If I forget I can't help you."

Itachi couldn't stop the surprise from growing on his face when she leaned in and kissed him. After a moment he simply wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss in kind.

 **The next day**

"Such a beautiful school." Orochimaru spoke from behind the pilot of the airship he rode in. "How long before we land?" He asked the pilot.

"We just received clearance so we should be there in a few minutes my lord." The pilot smiled at the man who'd set him free several months ago.

"Very good, keep me informed if anything changes." Orochimaru turned and made his way back into the holding bay where his students waited.

Sitting against the wall was a teenage boy whose face was covered completely with bandages minus his left eye, he wore baggy grey pant's with black spots and a large grey poncho with very long sleeves that reached far below his hands. Leaning against the wall next to him was a black haired teen wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with black arm warmer. He had the same grey spotted pants as the first boy. Sitting in a seat attached to the wall was a girl with long black hair wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and the same pants as the two previous boys, her hair was tied together at the ends. The last person was a girl wearing a green kimono with a white and yellow flower pattern at the bottom, there was grey fur around the collar and it was held closed by a yellow rope. She had a red under shirt and purple hair tied up in a pony tail. They all wore matching black shinobi sandles.

"We will be arriving at Beacon academy in a few minutes. Once we arrive I will speak with the headmaster, Guren you will secure our lodging." He instructed the purple haired girl who bowed to the snake sannin. "Dozu, you will make sure Kin and Zaku don't start any trouble. We're here as guests to the headmaster and I don't want negotiations to fall through because of an incident."

"Yes sir." The bandaged boy nodded while the remaining two glared at him.

"Good, I was informed that we'd be meeting someone at the airpads to guide us." Orochimaru chuckled to himself. "It's odd really, I'm so use to subterfuge and infiltration that simply being invited somewhere feels foreign." As he said this the group could feel the air craft begin to drop in altitude.

 _"We're now landing sir, please prepare to disembark."_ The pilot spoke over the intercom.

The five ninja all moved towards the door, after another minute they felt the ship touch down and the door begin opening. Orochimaru was smiling up until the door opened completely and he saw who was waiting on them on the air pad. "Orochimaru, I can truly say that yours is the last face I ever hoped to see again." A teen with familiar raven hair stood, glowing red eyes focused directly on him.

"Itachi, what a surprise." Orochimaru regained his composure. "I never expected to see you here my boy." The sannin walked down the ramp towards the Uchiha. "Last I heard from you was from little Sasuke, he mentioned you helping him defeat Kabuto during the war."

Itachi didn't move instead deeming to maintain a death glare at the snake, Orochimaru's four followers stood behind their leader clearly nervous about the prospect of fighting someone Orochimaru himself couldn't defeat. "That's odd, I was under the impression you died long before the war began." Another familiar voice spoke from atop the airship they'd just stepped off of.

The four followers jerked around to face the new arrival while a sweating Orochimaru turned more slowly. "Pain." He spoke simply. "You're here to I see."

"Lord Orochimaru." Guren stepped closer to the sannin now holding a kunai.

"Don't bother Guren, if they wanted us dead then we'd be dead. Either one of these two outclasses the five of us, together and we wouldn't even put up a fight." Orochimaru smiled before looking back to the orange haired leader. "I surrender." Orochimaru held up his hands.

"Itachi, keep an eye on those four, I'll take the snake to Ozpin." Pain spoke calmly earning a nod from the Uchiha. Turning Pain made to leave.

"Lead the way." Orochimaru chuckled as he started behind the man.

 **Later**

"From what I've heard about you Mr. Orochimaru can you really blame me for doubting your reasons for being here?" Ozpin asked from his desk.

Orochimaru sat in a seat across from the headmaster and Pain stood leaning against the wall with eyes concentrated on the sannin. "No I wouldn't think you would, however at the same time I would ask why you would trust Obito or even Pain here. Surely you know about their crimes and acts in our world as well. I dare say Obito has a darker track record than even myself, orchestrating the nine tails attack on the village, having his entire clan killed, forcing the Mizukage to purge bloodline holders. Nobody is a saint professor, far from it, however all I ask is the benefit of the doubt." Orochimaru explained to the headmaster.

"You do bring up a good point, however I've had more time to get to know Mr. Uchiha and Pain. I've had far more time to come to my own conclusions, not to mention how much they've already aided me and my people." Ozpin retorted.

"I see." Orochimaru nodded before turning to look at Pain who was still leaning against the wall. "What are your thoughts Nagato boy?"

Pain narrowed his eyes at the man speaking his name like that. "My thoughts are that I highly doubt you're working with our enemies. If you were then you never would have come here with only four people as back up, three of which are only around chunin level. You would've already known about the Akatsuki's presence at Beacon and thus would've kept your distance until the perfect moment to strike. As for you claims to simply want to assist Menagerie in expanding and prospering, I still have my doubts."

"So do you think we should allow Mr. Orochimaru to remain and take part in the tournament? I'd like to hear your opinion before I decide." Ozpin looked to the former god.

Pain was silent for a moment. "I believe coming to Remnant was a second chance to do things differently, like he said, none of us are saints. I suggest we give him the same chance we were given. ONE chance." Pain flared his chakra. "Do not make me regret this snake." With that Pain began walking towards the elevator.

 **Another chapter down. Now before more people ask me about why Orochimaru is here when he's still alive in Boruto let me explain. After the war when they let Orochimaru go after decades of evil deeds, murdering two kages, countless kidnappings and torturing civilians I REFUSE to believe they'd ever let that shit go. Forgiving Sasuke is one thing, hell I'll even let Kabuto being let off the hook go, but Orochimaru? They'd execute his ass. I don't care if it's not canon, I believe he'd be executed after the war, and that's why he's in this story. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Not a ton to say here. Let's do this.**

Salem raised her head from her pillow and looked around her bedroom, it was the picture of luxury, but then again a queen would never accept less. Looking down at her bed she only frowned for a moment, it was empty other than herself. Feeling a light breeze she looked over and saw the door to the balcony was open.

Sliding out of bed she began walking towards the balcony which over looked her grimm fields where her children were born. Leaning on the railing stood the one she'd been looking for, her king. "You're up earlier than usual." Salem wrapped an arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I felt a shift, the original fall maiden is no longer dying. To mend her soul in such a way would require an immense amount of chakra." The man replied still looking out over the grimm fields.

"Yes, I felt it as well. I also received a report that little Cinder was defeated by a member of that group wearing red clouds. It sounds like she was beaten within an inch of her life, I've ordered Watts to go to Vale and treat her." Salem explained calmly.

"I will be leaving for Vale as well." The man stated simply causing Salem to look up in shock. "Kimimaru and Tetsu were never going to be enough to fight that group, even with the help of Izuna Uchiha they'd still lose. Vale would be destroyed in the process of course but that would lead to the inevitable power shift and all out war to break out. For our plans to succeed Vale must survive but Beacon must fall, Ozpin along with it. I will go to Vale and make sure this happens with my own hands." Turning the man began walking for the door.

The grimm queen watched as her king left. "Poor Ozpin." She smiled darkly.

 **Vale**

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Yang shouted pointing at the one they'd be shadowing for their first real mission as a team. She along with the entire group couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the instructor.

"Ms. Xiao Long, my hearing isn't so bad as to need you to shout." Pain responded while also reaching into his coat and withdrawing a plastic rectangle. "And I'm almost certain you already know about my team as well as Itachi's being made official huntsmen, Juzo and Tobi wouldn't stop bragging about it even after I ordered them to keep it under wraps."

"You're all huntsmen? But we just started Beacon!" Ruby asked looking shocked.

"Indeed, however my compatriots and I each have years of experience in both combat and field work. To put it simply Ms. Rose, we're all already well beyond the skill level required to graduate from this academy and the Headmaster, along with General Ironwood, deemed it fitting to promote use to full Huntsmen. Please do me a favor and keep this information to yourselves for the time being." Pain explained before putting his huntsmen's license back into his coat.

"Okay, but why you?" Yang growled with red eyes.

Pain didn't react at all to her glare. "Originally Dr. Oobleck was going to be your huntsmen for this mission, but he wanted to make changes to the exams for this semester. So Ozpin asked Kisame, but he said, and I quote, 'fuck that shit, I'm out' and then disappeared into the mountains with Juzo for a training trip. Itachi was his next choice but he turned it down saying that since he and Ms. Schnee here are now in a relationship that he would have a bias in grading your performance. Next was Kakuzu but he's busy looking for Hidan whose been missing for two days now. He was about to ask Sasori when I volunteered, I have no plans and no qualms with your team." He met Yang's gaze. "Nor do I care about any problems you may have with me, so I am the best man for the job."

"You're going out on a mission Nagato, that's surprising. I'm taking out a group myself." A familiar chuckle came from nearby. Turning the group looked and found team JNPR standing with a tall man who was so pale he made Weiss look tan.

"Orochimaru." Pain said simply and evenly in greeting.

"Normally I'd take my own team out but I felt it would do them good to go out into Vale, maybe learn new things on their own." The snake sage laughed before placing a hand on a very uncomfortable looking Jaune's shoulder. "Besides, these children show so much promise." As he said this a shiver ran up everyone but Pain and the sannins spines. Looking over team RWBY the sannins eyes stopped on in particular, walking up to her he bent down to get a better look. "Tell me something child, what's your last name?" He asked politely.

Blake gulped, this man gave off a terrifying presence that set her hair on end. "B-Belladonna."

A large smile formed on the sannins face before letting out another laugh. "I knew you looked familiar, you're the spitting image of your mother my dear."

Blake's eyes widen at this. "You know my parents?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, I recently became good friends with your mother and father, in fact i'm only here in Vale because of a little project your father and I are working on. They talk about you quite a bit, their always telling me about you and how much they worry for you. You have no idea how much they'd appreciate a call some time, just to let them know you're okay." As he spoke Blake couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes.

"They miss me?" Blake sniffed.

"Of course they do, their your parents." Orochimaru placed a hand on the girls head with a smile.

"Ooooh the spooky snake man's back." Another voice spoke up as Tobi popped up from behind team JNPR.

"Tobi, it's good to see you to. I was just talking to Blake here about her parents." Orochimaru said retracting his hand, he did so slowly and clearly. Only Pain and Orochimaru himself could feel it but Obito was letting out a subtle yet noticeable amount of chakra, it was a clear message to the sannin 'don't touch her'. Even if he meant know harm it seemed like nobody was ready to trust him with anything, he'd have to work on that in the future. "Anyway, it was good seeing you again Nagato, Tobi, and it was nice to finally meet you Blake, but I fear I need to prepare these four for our mission tomorrow." With that the sage gave a bow and began walking off along with JNPR who waved to their friends.

"Tobi, you're suppose to be somewhere right now." Pain spoke evenly.

"Whoops! Sorry leader! By Blakey." With that Tobi used Kamui to return to the infirmary where he was suppose to guard Amber.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time." Pain sighed and began walking towards the VTOL.

 **In Vale**

Kakuzu stared at the building on the other side of the street from the roof he stood on, looking back to the scroll in his hands he confirmed that Hidan's scroll was indeed inside. He'd spent the past few days trying to find the cultist the old fashion way, tracks, chakra trails, string of corpses, but he'd been surprisingly quiet. Not a single mutilated body had been discovered, no massacres reported, not even any complaints about foul mouthed and belligerent teens matching his appearance. He hadn't even known about the scrolls tracking function until Sasori recommended it. Kakuzu would never admit it aloud but he was actually slightly worried about his partner.

Normally the thought of Hidan being captured wouldn't even enter his mind, he was an S-class ninja for a reason, but their enemies had the brother of Madara Uchiha on their team. The chance of him being captured and sealed away was just high enough to make it a possibility.

Kakuzu was brought out of his thoughts as a black car pulled up in front of the building Hidan's scroll was suppose to be in. After several second a door opened and out stepped a familiar orange haired crime lord along side four White Fang members, the few bums littering the area ran off at the sight of the men. Kakuzu frowned, if the enemy was here then Hidan's odds of being safe were even lower now.

In a flicker of movement Kakuzu appeared in the middle of the five men, before any could even register his appearance he'd already sent the four faunus flying with four aura enhance punches leaving the masked miser standing face to mask with a shocked looking Torchwick.

"Mr. Torchwick, I've been wanting to meet you for some time now." Kakuzu glared down at the man. "Normally I'd be happier about taking you in for your hefty bounty, but today I have other objectives." The miser grabbed the thief by the neck and lifted him into the air. "Where is my partner?"

"You're suppose to be dead... Izuna killed you." Roman choked out.

"I got better, now where is Hidan?" He demanded angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Roman shouted desperately.

"Hidan's scroll says he's in this building, the same building you just so happen to arrive at." Kakuzu tightened his grip further.

"I'm just here to find Neo!" Roman struggle to get his words out. "Her scroll is coming from here to, she's been missing for days!" His voice was rough and strained. "Please, you've gotta believe me!"

Kakuzu stared at the man for several seconds before releasing him and letting him fall to the floor and begin coughing violently. "I see, then we'll go in together. If I find out you're lying then I'll kill you on the spot, now stand up." Kakuzu stepped around the kneeling man and up to the door to the building. The door was barred shut, cocking an arm back Kakuzu punched the door with enough force to blow it off it's hinges, the moment he did this he was hit by a stench of blood and death, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Tell me something, what does this Neo mean to you?" Kakuzu asked the thief who had finally picked himself up and was now rubbing his throat.

"She's like a sister to me and Izzy, a psychotic, sociopathic, and ice cream obsessed little sister." He raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why?"

"Because she very well might be dead." Kakuzu stated simply before stepping into the building. Walking down the main hall of what looked to be an abandoned apartment building, Kakuzu followed the stench of blood around a corner and down several flights of stairs. Upon reach the lowest basement floor Kakuzu stopped at a door at the bottom of the stairs. "Hidan is a lunatic. Normally I wouldn't care about this type of thing but you said this girl was close to you and the Uchiha. If she is dead, then tell him we're even for taking my heart, this will be the one time I let you go."

Roman couldn't stop the look of dread from forming on his face at the thought of what this Hidan had done to Neo. "Open the door."

Nodding Kakuzu pushed the door open, the smell of blood grew five times worse instantly. Roman vomited at the sight of the room, walls smeared with blood, corpses piled in corners, and at the center of a giant circle Kakuzu was far to familiar with by now was a naked girl with one of Hidan's spears impaling her stomach and pinning her to the floor. Dozens of symbols marked her skin in black ink.

"Kakuzu, this is sacred ground, you shouldn't be here." A cross legged Hidan spoke with his eyes closed, in his hands were his prayer beads and talisman.

"What the hell is this you idiot?" Kakuzu growled looking at all the bodies. "Do you have any clue how much trouble this is going to cause us?"

"Neo..." Roman stepped into the room and towards the girl in the circle.

"Do not enter the circle, the ritual is not yet complete!" Hidan opened his eyes and shouted at the man.

Roman grit his teeth as anger began to rise up in his soul. "Ritual? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER BODY?!" He demanded before raising his cane and aiming it at the cultist who didn't move.

"She's not dead you fool." The cultist responded.

Then before the crime lords eyes Neo opened up hers and looked at him before raising a hand and waving. "Neo? But how are you...?"

"Hidan, what have you done." Kakuzu demanded with wide eyes.

Hidan gained a wide smile. "I've introduce her to Jashin."

 **So Neo is now a Jashinist, how will that work out. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. Until next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm gonna go ahead and dismiss a rumor, the man with Salem was not Madara. Let's do this.**

Oscar pulled the hoe through the dirt finally finishing the row he'd been working on for the past ten minutes, raising his arm he wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking out over the field of even rows he and his uncle had spent the day working on. "Hey Oz." The boy heard from nearby, turning he saw his uncle, a tall man with short black hair. "I think we can call it a day, I'm sure dinner's ready." He nodded towards the house in the distance.

Shouldering the hoe with a smile Oscar nodded and began walking after his uncle. The walk wasn't long and the two could already smell their dinner in the air, as they walked however Oscar noticed something about his uncle. "Hey Uncle S, you're bleeding." He pointed to the mans hand which was dripping a small amount of blood from the palm.

His uncle raised his hand and looked at it. "Yeah, I cut it on a nail that was stick out of the barn door a few minutes ago. Thank god for tetanus shots right? I really need to do some repairs to that old barn before the winter hits." He shrugged.

"You know how much auntie hates it when we hurt ourselves, you're gonna get an earful." Oscar chuckled lightly.

His uncle laughed as well. "Yeah well, maybe I'll make it up to her tonight huh?" He elbowed the young teen with a evil grin on his face.

"Oh god! I don't need to hear that." Oscar covered his ears with a disgusted look on his face while his uncle laughed loudly.

The two men entered the small farm house. "Honey we're home!" His uncle called out as they made their way to the kitchen where a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair stood at the counter.

Turning around she placed her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face, on her cheeks were a pair of purple tattoos. "You hurt yourself again, I could smell the blood the second you entered the house." She glared at the older man who chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Letting out a sigh she shook her head and walked up to the man before bonking him on the head and taking the injured hand into hers. A moment later a green glow began enveloping the injured hand. "I swear, some times I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall when I tell you two to be careful."

"Oh calm down babe, it was just an accident." The man leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

She only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Go get cleaned up for dinner." She told him earning a smile from the man, his hand now healed.

"Oscar you to, I made your favorite desert tonight by the way." She smiled at the younger boy.

"Thank auntie Rin." He nodded and quickly ran upstairs to clean up.

 **Vale**

"Another group is coming from eight o'clock." Pain said calmly to the four girls, each of which was sweating and breathing heavily. So far he hadn't lifted a finger to help the group with any of the attacking grimm, it was his job to watch, judge, and in extreme circumstances, protect them. Unless he believed any of them to be in mortal danger he had no intentions of stepping into help.

Once the last of the grimm were finished he looked up at the sky, taking note of the how dark it had become. "Ruby." He called out to the leader who was now kneeling down next to the dog she'd tried to sneak on the mission, of course he knew she'd brought it, it was difficult to overlook a moving backpack.

"Uh, yes." She shot to her feet.

"Find us somewhere to call it an evening, make sure it is defenseable and structurally sound. Preferably somewhere above ground level." He instructed the exhausted looking girl. He was running them ragged, he wanted them to be at their absolute limits. He was giving them training even if they didn't know it.

"Found something!" She called sooner than he'd expected from a half destroyed convenience store without a roof two and a half blocks away.

Walking over to the location he looked it over. "It'll do, though we should hope it doesn't rain. Alright, Ruby now go find some fire wood for a small camp fire." He instructed earning a small whine from the tired girl, he'd been working her the hardest of all, as leader she needed to be prepared for the difficulties the position entailed. "Yang, I want you to go with her. The worst thing you can do in unfamiliar territory is go off alone."

"Fine." The blonde groaned following behind her sister.

"You two come with me." He began leading the two remaining girls into their chosen building. Sitting down against a wall he gestured for Weiss and Blake to do the same, they soon collapsed to the floor. "Rest while you can, you to will be patrolling the area tonight."

"You're the devil." Blake groaned earning a small chuckle from him.

"You say that now, but one day you'll be thankful. The pace we've been going at is rather relaxed when compared to some things myself and my group have gone through. I'm sure you've heard a few stories from Obito and Itachi. You two seem to have grown rather close to those Uchiha's." He said earning a blush from Weiss. "Tell me, what have they told you about their backgrounds? I already know everything so don't bother trying to protect their privacy's."

Weiss lost her blush quickly as a deep frown etched itself across her face. "Itachi told me... about the Uchiha massacre."

This earned a raised eyebrow from pained and a surprised look from Blake. "Did he now, I hadn't expected that. To my knowledge he's only ever really spoken about that in any length beyond a brief summary with his younger brother Sasuke." Looking to Blake Pain continued. "And judging by that look on your face this must all be news to you. Not surprising really, Tobi has always been the most reserved about himself, he'll tell you when the right time comes for him." Pain shrugged.

Ruby and Yang returned with arm fulls of sticks. "Good now build a fire."

 **Beacon**

"Ugh, this is so lame!" Kin complained loudly standing with her hand on her hip. "Zaku, switch with me, I'm tired of this weakling." She call out to the boy as he dodged a strike from Nora's hammer and delivered a kick to her mid section sending her sliding back.

"No way! I'm having fun over here." He called back wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"I'm not done yet." A panting Jaune struggled to his feet and got into a basic stance. "Stop underestimating me!" He shouted as he charged towards the sound ninja who only sighed and flipped her hair.

"Ugh, I hate weak men." She shook her head before ducking under a slash and stepping into his guard, bring her knee up she slammed it into his gut sending him to his knee. "Just stay down, you've bored me out of the mood to fight."

"That's enough." A voice spoke up from the edge of the fighting ring causing her to straighten up instantly.

"Lord Orochimaru." She bowed her head as the sannin approached.

"Kin dear, need you be so harsh on little Jaune?" He knelt down and offered his hand to the blonde who took it and picked himself up with the pale mans help. "Kin, go join the battle between miss Nikos and Guren. Help miss Nikos, it should even the match up a bit more." Nodding the girl took off in the direction of the sparring match not far away. "Jaune Arc, please take a walk with me. There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

Jaune hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. "Uh yeah, sure."

Orochimaru lead the boy out of the arena and after several minute to the gardens. Underneath a small tree sat an ornate stone lunch table where a chess board sat. "Do you know how to play?" Orochimaru asked the boy.

"Y-yeah, my sister taught me how, but I'm not really that good." He replied.

Gesturing to sit down Orochimaru took a seat across from him, after taking a seat the sannin moved a pawn forward two spaces beginning the game. "You've captured my interest mister Arc. In no small part because you have a frighteningly large amount in common with someone I once knew." He explained to the blonde who did say anything, instead moving his knight forward. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, a very large amount of aura, and zero talent." This last bit earned a scowl from the blonde. "Then comes what else you have in common with him. I can see near limitless potential and determination. He went from the dead last of his class to being many times more powerful than I am, and I was once heralded as a genius. He did it by working himself to the bone, and with the help of his friends he surpassed everyone else around him, even his best friend who was thought to be a prodigy born with endless talent." He said as he took one of Jaune's pieces.

"But there was something that he had that you currently lack." He continued meeting the blondes confused gaze.

"What was it?" Jaune asked truly curious.

"A master to teach you."

 **Vale**

Kakuzu leaned back in the comfy reclining chair in the pent house Roman had brought them to once Hidan had finished his ritual with Neo, sitting on his head was an ice pack to fight off the migraine that had been developing as he learned more about the situation. Roman walked into the room with a bottle of whiskey and a pair of glasses, sitting on the sofa across from the miser he poured himself a drink and lit up one of his finest cigar. Taking a deep drag he let it out slowly. "Usually I only bring this stuff out for special occasions, but with how today has been, I think can treat myself." The mobster token a sip and leaned back.

Kakuzu leaned forward and poured himself a glass as well and pulled off his mask before sipping it. "That's good." He commented leaning back again.

"You know, I'm actually surprised. After learning your group is on the side of Beacon and all that I thought you'd be a bunch of goody goodies like the Beacon students. But after seeing that guy with the cleaver bisect several people, what you did to Cinder, and what your partner did to the people that made up the cellar full of corpses, I honestly don't know where to peg your group. By the way, nice work on blowing up the building, that blast shoved destroyed any possible evidence." Roman spoke as he enjoy the liquor and cigar.

Kakuzu hummed to himself for a moment. "Each member of the Akatsuki has their own personal motivations, and none of us are saints. The only reason most of us joined up to begin with was because our leader is strong and didn't give us a choice, join or die. Now things have changed since coming to Remnant." He didn't bother hiding their true origins as he new Izuna had likely long since told him about their world. "Hidan and I stuck together after arriving because we were in a new world we knew nothing about, after reuniting with the rest of the group we just decided to stick with what was familiar. Even so my motivations have always and will always remain the same." He took another sip.

"And what are those?" Roman asked curiously.

"Money." This earned a loud bout of laughter from the criminal.

"Now that is something we can agree on!" He continued laughing. "Seriously, I could careless about this shit going down with the white fang and Cinder and whoever the hell she reports to. I joined up because that witch offer Izuna, Neo, and I more money than I'd ever seen in one place. Now several months later I've got barely any of it left after having to pay off dozens of corrupt cops, acquiring safe houses, generally staying under the radar. This whole thing has turned into a huge mess. And now Neo is some kind of immortal cultist, she was already a handful." Roman grew more and more depressed as he spoke.

Kakuzu couldn't help but sympathize with the man, they were kindred spirits in many way. Both were business men roped into a shit situation with insane associates. Then a thought popped into his head. "You know Cinder is going to try to kill you off correct?"

"Huh?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"It a common practice to tie up loose ends. Izuna Uchiha is far to powerful for her to ever be able to touch him, but you and Neo aren't, and least she believe you aren't. With Neo being immortal now that leaves you, once you lose your usefulness she'll do away with you, and likely try to do the same with Neo." Kakuzu explained.

Roman's head fell into his hands. "Oh goody." He groaned.

"But she can't do that if she can't reach you." Kakuzu grinned widely.

"What did you have in mind?" He looked at the now grinning ninja.

"Something that might make us both very wealthy men Mr. Torchwick."

 **Alrighty then, theres another chapter for you kiddies. I've got a bit of bad news for everyone, I'm going back to school soon and that will likely cut into my writing time so you may notice a slow down of chapters, but I promise to try and keep a steady stream coming out. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**7 Years later and Skyrim still rocks, that is an accomplishment. Let's do this.**

Itachi let out a relaxed sigh as he sank into the hot water of the new artificial hot springs that had just opened up in Vale. While it wasn't as good as the real deal it was still the best he'd find in Vale, apparently the only decent hot springs on Remnant were in Mistral, he'd need to head there some day. "Is it that good?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Compared to the showers in the men's locker room it's heaven." He responded as he took a rag and dunked it in the hot water before draping over his closed eyes. Obito stepped into the hot water across from his cousin and let out a sigh himself.

"Ah yeah, that's good." He groaned before splashing some water onto his face which was bared and maskless. "How are your eyes?" He asked after a minute of soaking. The two Uchiha still weren't the best of friends, Obito doubted they'd ever get past friendly suspicion, but they made it a point to at least try to act like family when they were alone.

"Only slightly blurry, I can barely notice it really. It won't affect me at all." Itachi responded without moving. "What are you planning?"

"Huh?" Obito raised an eyebrow to the random question.

"That Belladonna girl, what's your goal acting like fool around her. You know she'll resent you when she finds out you've been faking you're entire personality. What's the endgame?" Itachi clarified still without moving.

Obito was quiet for a few seconds before shrugging. "To be honest, I have no idea. For the past two decades everything I've done has been a part of a plan, every action I've taken has been in order to to get closer to achieving a specific goal. Now I don't have that, Blake is the first person I've interacted with simply because I wanted to. Will she hate me when she meets the real me? I don't know, but I want to enjoy my time with her until then."

"Hm." Itachi simply hummed to himself. "I could point out several flaws in that logic, but don't see the need. Just don't hurt her to bad, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang care about her." The two Uchiha remained silent for several minutes. "Hey Obito something's been bugging me about you."

"What's up?"

"How come you never lost your vision when you used your Mangekyo sharingan so much?"

"That's a damn good question that I have no fucking clue about." Obito threw his arms up in the air. "I've been wondering that since I first got the damn thing."

"Well I have a theory, what if-" Before the Uchiha could continue a massive crash could be heard not far from the hot springs.

Obito sighed. "It's probably nothing, maybe a car crash." After several moments the sounds of people screaming could be heard. "A very bad car crash." Several more seconds later the sounds of warning sirens began blaring loudly.

"I don't think that was a car crash." Itachi responded dryly.

"Look I'm sure the police have everything under control." This statement was immediately followed by gun fire and an explosion. "See? Their shooting at the car crash, nothing to worry about." Before anything else could be said the wall to the hot spring they were in exploded inwards as a ursa crashed through it and let out a loud roar. Obito looked over at his cousin who was giving him a look that said 'anything else?'. "Fine! Let's go kill the fucking grimm!" He shouted throwing his arms up in exasperation.

 **Earlier**

Izuna stood atop the second car of train as it sped down the tunnel, using chakra he had no trouble maintaining his balance even as the back most car exploded and a white fang in a paladin engaged several girls in combat near the rear of the train. In his hand was his scroll which had both Roman and Neo's faces on it.

"So does everybody remember the plan?" Roman asked, the controls for the train could be seen behind him, Neo seemed to be sitting on a random crate in one of the cars.

"Yeah I got it, I'll keep the one with the Rinnegan busy while you two handle the kids. Then once we get to Vale you'll get 'caught' and taken into custody." Izuna responded with a bit of excitement in his voice. It had been over a decade since he fought anyone who could give him any kind of a real challenge, so the prospect of facing someone with the eyes of a god was enough to make his mouth water.

"And remember, nobody dies today. Got it?" Roman asked sternly.

"Got it." Izuna closed the scroll and stowed it in his pocket before grabbing his sword and pulling it from his back, his sharingan flaring to life. He watched as the four girls entered into the train beneath them once the paladin had been destroyed and had fallen off the edge of the moving train. The only one remaining was the very man he was so excited to see.

Even at the distance they were at he could see those purple rippled eyes purposely avoiding eye contact, but what made Izuna smile even more was his expression, he was smiling. He was just as excited as the Uchiha. "COME ON THEN!" Izuna roared before taking off towards him.

 **Beacon**

"Ugh, what time is it?" Deidara groaned as he grabbed his scroll off the floor next to Nora's bed, the redhead was still sleeping on his chest. Before he could even check the time the device began vibrating and a picture of Sasori throwing a shuriken at him appeared, answering it he put it to his ears. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" The puppet masters voice came over the feed as calmly as ever.

"In JNPR's room, I spent the night with Nora." He answered looking down at the slightly snoring girl, she wore her usual pajama's while he just wore some shorts and a tshirt. "Why, something going on?"

"No, I just got the feeling that something was going to explode soon and wanted to make sure you weren't being stupid." The puppet master added.

"What do you mean you 'have a feeling' hn?" Deidara asked skeptically.

"After being partners with you for years I've developed a sense for this kind of thing. By the way it's ten in the morning, get out of bed already you lazy shit artist." Before Deidara could reply however there was a loud bang outside in the distance. "Was that you?"

"No that wasn't fucking me hn! Give me two minutes." The blonde ended the call before shaking his girlfriend awake, the other occupant of the room had already been woken up by the noise. "Nora wake up, somebodies fucked up."

 **Vale**

Sasori put his phone back into his pocket before turning to a waiting Penny. "Well it wasn't him."

"People might be in trouble, we should see if we can help." The ginger girl more told him than asked.

Nodding Sasori wrapped an arm around the girls waist and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and began hopping from building to building as they headed towards where the blast had come from. Moving at this speed they reached the location of the blast in only a few minutes, releasing the ginger girl Sasori took in the scene before him without really knowing how to feel about it.

Grimm were running around causing havoc, team RWBY were tiring to kill them though more just continued pouring through a hole with the destroyed remnants of a train on top of it. Both Itachi and Obito were also engaging the monster, however at the moment the pair were only wearing towels around their waists as they fought, thought Obito had a towel covering his face as well. Finally on top of a nearby building the puppet master could see Pain currently engaging in hand to hand combat with Izuna Uchiha, neither seemed to be trying to kill the other and instead almost appeared to be having a very intense spar.

"Sasori, I'm gonna go help Ruby alright?" She asked permission knowing that he'd say yes. While he was technically in charge of her as ordered by the general, she knew he wouldn't try to stop her from doing anything if she really wanted to as long as it didn't put her in great danger.

"Very well, nobody is quelling the number on that eastern street, I'll be there." He nodded to his girlfriend before disappearing with the body flicker. Upon landing he found himself exactly where he wanted to be, right in between a wave of the beasts and a horde of panicking civilians. Reaching into his coat he quickly pulled out a small scroll and set it on the ground before pulling it open. "I've been eager to test out my newest upgrades to my puppets." He smiled darkly before pumping a bit of chakra into the scroll causing a burst of smoke to surround him.

Letting out a loud roar the leading beowulf charged forward only for something to burst from the smoke and an arc of light to instantly cleave the beast in half. Hovering above the now dissolving remains of the grimm was a puppet with long dark brown hair, held in it's hands were a pair of swords with glowing blue blades with small bolts of electricity jumping across it. "Good, mother's high frequency blades looked to be working properly." As the smoke faded Sasori stood with a second puppet next to him, this one with short red hair much like Sasori's own. "Hm, there doesn't seem to be enough of you to test all their new tricks, a pity. I suppose I'll just have to settle for testing their new primary tools." Sasori sighed before flicking the wrist he was using to control the male puppet. "Let's see how father's new guns are working."

The puppet raised it's arms to point at the more cautious looking grimm and opened it's mouth, from it's palms and mouth extended three barrels. A moment later all three opened fire with a barrage of automatic dust rounds tearing into the beasts all while the mother cut down the beasts with ease in a flurry of movement. Sasori couldn't stop himself from laughing as he slaughtered the dark creature with the combination of simultaneous ranged and close ranged attacks. "Now this, is art!" He shouted as dismembered limbs and chunks of dissolving flesh flew in all directions.

 **With Pain**

Nagato leaned back dodging an elbow to the face before launching a kick towards Izuna's torso only to be blocked by his forearm. In a flash of movement the Uchiha drew a kunai and swiped at the leg only to be sent skidding back by an invisible wave of force. Flipping through several handsigns Izuna brought his hand up to his mouth and breath out a large ball of fire at the akatsuki leader.

Holding up his hands Pain let the fire approach, once the flames reached him the immediately began being absorbed into his palms. Before he could react however a blade burst out of the flames and pierced his chest. Izuna smiled widely as he forced his sword deeper into the rinnegan users chest, then he noticed Pain's own smile.

Pain's body burst into a mass of electricity sending a powerful current through the Uchiha's body. "FUCK!" He shouted as his muscles spasmed from the shock. It was only by instinct that made him jump backwards just before the real Pain burst upwards the roof beneath him. Izuna threw his blade at Nagato who simply side stepped it, then in an instant Izuna disappeared in a flash of light and Pain felt a sharp blade cut into his shoulder but not deep enough to do any really damaged.

The pair jumped away from one another, Izuna's clothes were slightly charred and the was a small amount of blood dripping down Pain's arm, both men were smiling as they stared at the other. "That was the best damn warm up I've had in a decade." Izuna laughed before dropping his stance and twirling his blade and sheathing it. "Nice move with that lightning style clone and the attack from below, I honestly didn't see that coming."

Pain relaxed as well. "It was used against me once before, it nearly got me so I decided to give it a shot."

The two looked out over the city as Atlas airship shot down grimm in mass all while several teams of huntsmen were mopping up what was left. Even Deidara and Orochimaru were assisting in cutting down the monsters. "Well I did my job, not my fault the plan failed." Izuna laughed again before noticing Roman being held at gunpoint by several soldiers. "And would you look at that, Ro got captured, damn shame that."

Pain raised an eyebrow at the mans behavior. "I didn't think you cared about that woman's plans, but I figured you'd be a bit concerned for you partner."

Izuna shrugged. "He's a greedy asshole, and Neo's a psycho. It's tough dealing with people like that, you should try it some time soon, maybe it'll help you understand. Anyway, I'm looking forward to our next brawl." And a moment later he was gone in a flash of light leaving Pain staring at where he'd been standing.

 **FUS RO done, leave me a review and tell me what you all think. I'm absolutely exhausted and going to bed. Until next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Whats up kiddies, I got an announcement to make real quick. I will be doing a DOR Omake Q &A session. If you'd like to see a member of our favorite group of ninja answer any of you questions then send me a PM and you just might be chosen. But please make sure you ask your questions in the PMs, any questions asked in the reviews will not be answered. Let's do this.**

"Good morning everyone and welcome back to Good Morning Vale with me Lisa Lavender. As we all know last weeks breach by the grimm has brought up many concerns about the security we can expect from Vale authorities. Because of these concerns a large portion of security for the Vytal festival will be covered by our neighbors from Atlas. And speaking of the festival, this year we will be welcoming a guest team. Here to speak to us this morning is none other than the teacher of this guest team as well as diplomat from Menagerie. Mr. Orochimaru." The lavender haired woman announced with a wide smile on her face.

Orochimaru smiled in return and nodded. "Thank you for having me Ms. Lavender." He responded from his spot on the red cushioned chair he sat in next to the woman. He wore a formal purple kimono and sipped a cup of tea before setting it down on a small glass table in between the two.

"Thank you for coming on. Now as you know this is the first time any team has taken up the banner of anyone but the four major kingdoms during the Vytal tournament. What exactly are your hopes for this years tournament?" Lisa asked the sannin before taking a sip from her own mug of coffee.

"That is a very good question, to be a bit simplistic, I hope to spread awareness of a project I am working on alongside the current chief of Menagerie. He and I have recently been drawing up plans for a Huntsmen's academy of Menagerie's own. I hope by showing off the skills of my student's from our rather small island of Oto off Menagerie's coast, that we may interest possible instructors interested in teaching the first generation of Menagerie hunters, as well as to take in possible donation to build and maintain the school." He explained clearly to the woman who nodded along to his words. "If we are successful in training our own hunters, the chief and I are confident that in time, possibly in our lifetimes, we can push back the grimm on Menagerie and take control of all the land and natural resources sitting in our backyard making it possible for Menagerie to grow."

"Without a doubt a worthy goal, one I wish you the best in. As for your student's, you say you've taught them yourself. Tell me, do you believe these youths stand a chance against the best and brightest that the four great hunters academies of Remnant have to offer?" The news woman leaned in only slightly.

Orochimaru covered his mouth as he chuckled at the question. "I have no doubt that my adorable little students will prove to be just as formidable of opponent as any others fighting this year."

"Well I for one am excited to watch. If I may ask, how did such a young man come to be the leader of a small colony as well as a instructor for a team of young hunters?" Lisa asked earning a loud bout of laughter from the snake sage. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what is so funny."

Orochimaru quickly recomposed himself. "I apologize, but I'm far older than I look. One of the perks of being a snake faunus, I can shed my skin to avoid wrinkles. Tell me, how old do you believe I am?" Orochimaru asked with genuine amusement.

"Well originally I believed you were in your early twenties, but now I'm not so sure." The news woman blushed only slightly though she clearly attempted to hide it by sipping at her coffee.

"I just turned fifty six." He smiled widely as the woman nearly choked on her hot drink. "My goodness, are you alright dear girl?"

Lisa coughed into a napkin. "Yes, and I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting such a... high number. I just hope I look so young at that age." She wiped her mouth.

"Indeed, you'd be surprised how often I hear that." Orochimaru smiled as he sipped his tea.

 **Unknown Location**

Cinder sat at the edge of the bed as Watts listened to her breathing. "Well the aura therapy is working well enough alongside your magic, most of the major damage has healed." He pulled the prongs from his ears and pulled out his scroll. "All that's left is a number of minor fractures and the bruising across most of your body. I was slightly worried about the internal bleeding you'd experienced but your aura seemed to focus on that before anything else." Turning to the door Watts looked at Emerald and Mercury who were standing back listening. "She needs to continue taking her medication for another week and shouldn't leave her bed for at least two more days."

"That's to long." A new voice spoke up surprising everyone in the room. All heads whipped towards the source, a tall man wearing all black and a hood stood next to Cinder looking down on her. After only a few seconds of shock both Cinder and Watts got down onto their knees and bowed their heads while Emerald and Mercury stood still looking confused.

"On your knees now!" Cinder barked at the two causing them to quickly obey.

The entire room was silent for several seconds before the man in black spoke again. "Cinder, this is the second time you've allowed yourself to be bested by the enemy. First when you failed to completely drain the maiden, and now with your loss to the man in the mask. Do you have anything to say for yourself child?" He asked the women who remained motionless on her knees with her head facing the floor.

"No my lord, I'm sorry." Cinder could feel sweat begin to form on her forehead, then every hair on her body stood on end when she felt his hand pressed down on her head gently. The moment he touched her she felt like an ant underneath the claw of a mighty dragon.

"It's okay my dear Cinder, you did your very best I'm sure. Your enemy was just to powerful, it's not your fault." The man knelt down in front of Cinder and moved his hand to cup her chin and lift it so the were meet each others gaze. "And I know you would never allow yourself to fail a third time." The shadow from his hood obscured all but the smile he wore on the lower half of his face. "Am I right?"

Cinder was doing everything in her power to keep from trembling under his stare. "Of course my lord, it will never happen again." She answered quickly.

The man smile widened almost unnoticeably as he move his hand again until it was gently holding the side of her face, with his thumb he very softy wipe a tear she wasn't even aware she'd shed away. "That's a good girl." After what felt like years the man stood back up, turning towards the door the man began walking. "Watts your job here is complete, I will take over Cinder's treatment from here." He didn't wait for a reply before walking out the door.

 **Beacon**

"How is this even fair?" Deidara asked as he watched the screen on the wall of the locker room. "Each of us alone is strong enough to win this thing easy, so whats the point hn?" He looked away from the footage of Team RWBY facing a team from Mistral.

"Leader believes one of the teams may be working with the enemy, he wants us to part take in order to find who it may be." Sasori explained from his spot on the bench.

"I think your leaving out the part about Kakuzu demanding we take part for the half million lien prize." Kisame laughed as he continued watching the fight on the screen.

Itachi stood next to him with a grin as he also watched the fight. "Sense you're so confident Deidara, why don't you handle this fight?"

"Huh?" The blonde was confused by the Uchiha.

"You said you could win this by yourself, then do it." Itachi looked over to the glaring bomber. "Captains orders."

 _"And team RWBY earns a stunning victory!"_ Professor Port's voice boomed over the speaker system.

 _"A great match indeed, and hard fought as well. Those girls have shown all year their skill and determination, I've no doubt they all have bright futures as huntresses."_ Oobleck spoke next in his usual high speed tone.

 _"Well said Bart, now our next two teams will doubtlessly prove to be crowd pleasers. A battle of the sexes!"_ Peter shouted into the mic.

"That's our que." Sasori said storing his scroll into his coat and making his way to the door along with his fellow three teammates, Deidara still grumbling.

 _"Hailing from Vacuo is the all female team NDGO!"_ The crowd roared as the four boys turned a corner and found themselves stepping onto a bridge that would take them to the arena floor.

 _"And representing Vale in this fight is the all male team HURI!"_ The crowd roared again as the boy approached the center of the arena where the opposing team stood waiting.

"They don't even know us and their cheering hn." Deidara deadpanned as he looked over the massive crowd.

"I'd say their cheering more for our association with Vale than us." Itachi responded to the observation.

Once the four made it to the ring and the bridge retracted a series of screens appeared. _"And now let's see where these two teams will be fighting."_ The screens quickly began shifting between a series of symbols before slowing and finally stopping on one depicting bamboo shoots. _"The first area will be the Bamboo forest."_ The second slot continued to spin before finally slowing until it stopped on one depicting a flower. _"It's decided the second battle field will be the meadow! Three, two, one BEGIN!"_ Oobleck shouted as a field of grass and flowers rose up.

"Sasori, Kisame, let's take the meadow." Itachi gestured towards said meadow as he began walking over to it completely ignoring the four girls who'd drawn their weapons and were now watching as they walked over to the small grassy field. Deidara simply glared at them as they walked and sat down in the grass. Itachi reached into his coat and withdrew a deck of cards as did Kisame and Sasori and began shuffling.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The leader of team NDGO demanded as the three set up their decks.

"Playing Grimm Wars the card game, please don't mind us." Sasori gave a fake smile as he drew his hand.

"We're suppose to be having a match!" The girl yelled in anger at what she took as disrespect from the male team of shinobi.

Itachi looked the girl in the eyes before pointing to Deidara who was still standing at the center of the ring looking pissed. "Fight him, if your team can beat him then the three of us will forfeit, and don't worry, we have no plans on helping him." He explained before looking back to the cards in his hand completely ignoring the girls angry red face.

Deidara sighed before raising his and and looking at the palm of his glove, a zipper had been added by Nora as a gift to him which he quickly unzipped as well as the other hand and then shoved his hands into his pouches. "Just ignore those assholes and focus on me, they won't get involved and they will keep their word of forfeiting. Now let's begin." Deidara pulled his hands from his pouch and held out his hands towards the four. Walking backwards he held eye contact as he entered the bamboo forest.

"Their underestimating us." The leader growled as she took aim at the three playing cards.

"Nebula." The redhead stopped her. "Let them be idiots, it just means we'll have an easy win and won't need to show everything we have."

Sighing the girl lowered her crossbow. "I guess you're right. Fine, let's go kick blondies ass." She said before the four took off towards the bamboo forest where Deidara stood waiting in the open.

"About time, now let's play a bit, do you girls like dolls?" The blonde bomber smiled before spitting large white globs from his hands with streams of clay lead back up to his hands, his gloves still hiding the mouths in his palms. The globs began to pick themselves up as they formed legs and arms though their bodies continued to ungulate.

"Eew, what are those?" The girl wearing an armored dress covered her mouth in horror at the sight of the wobbly creatures.

Deidara laughed. "These my dear, are art." He continued to laugh as the clay dolls began shambling towards the girls.

 **AND THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS. You people have no clue how long I've been waiting to start on volume 3. I don't normally plan ahead but I've got tons of ideas I want to try in this volume. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**God I'm having a really hard time focusing on one story, seriously I've got like five chapters half done right now.**

"So is this as easy as you thought it'd be?" Deidara called out as the four girl from team NDGO struggled to either dodge or counter the several dozen little clay monsters jumping at them from all directions. It had started out with only the first to large one which stumbled around clumsily, when they cut one in half however two quickly took it's place. Two became four, then eight, and five minutes later there were upwards of thirty of the things and the four were beginning to sweat.

Their leader Nebula who was now breathing heavily glared at the blonde. "This is a waste of time!" She shouted angrily before bisecting another of the creatures. "These things are never gonna hurt us, now stop playing around and fight!" She demanded.

Deidara's smile grew even wider as he stared at the purple haired girl. "Never gonna hurt you hn? Let's see about that." Before any of the girls could react every one of the clay monsters attack at once. The leader and spear wielder barely managed to cut down the sculptures that had jumped at them, their two teammates however were not so lucky as the clay latched onto them and began encasing them completely all while horrified looks grew on the face and the faces of their teammates. The remaining sculptures the other two cut down quickly joined them. "Here we go." Deidara smiled widely as he brought his hands together.

"They'll suffocate!" The girl in green shouted as she ran over to her teammates, Nebula however had noticed the look on Deidara's face.

"DEW WAIT!" She screamed realizing something was wrong.

"Boom." In an instant the entire bamboo forest was swallowed by a massive fiery explosion the sent smoke bellowing into the sky.

 _"And a devastating blast rocks the entire stadium and swallows up half the arena! And judging by the aura boards it took a massive toll on the fighters as well!"_ Oobleck shouted into his mic as the crowd went wild.

 _"Indeed Bart. It would seem the all but NDGO's leader have been knocked out of the match with their aura's falling into the red. Miss Nebula herself only barely still in the game with twenty seven percent still left while mister Iwa seems to have avoided almost any damage at all with over ninety percent of his aura left."_ Port added.

The three other ninja who were still play cards never bothered looking up, instead Kisame created a small water wall to block the blast as they played their game. "Honestly I'm surprised that idiot managed to remember to hold back and not kill them." Sasori sighed as he set down another card. He knew from experience that if he had truly wanted to he could have easily turned those four girl to ash with that attack but had decided to weaken it just enough to prevent permanent harm but also providing large blast.

After nearly a minute the smoke began to settle to reveal a hysterically laughing Deidara as well as three unconscious Shade students. "DO YOU ALL SEE THE BEAUTY OF MY ART?!" Deidara screamed as he pulled another clay sculpture from his coat and focused his chakra into it causing it to burst into smoke and a large tiger looking creature began stalking towards the kneeling leader of team NDGO. By this point the entirety of the bamboo forest had been blown away exposing them to the audience and cameras. "NOW FEEL IT WORLD! FEEL MY ART!" Then his world went black.

 **Later**

"Did you really need to hit me like that Sasori? Now my neck is all stiff." Deidara complained as he and his three teammates walked through the many stands and stall of the festival grounds.

"You dumbass, that bomb might not have hurt the leader but her teammates were far to close and had depleted aura. The blast could've killed them." Sasori scolded the blonde bomber without looking at him.

"Okay but did you have to hit me? I mean a simple 'hey Deidara, chill out man' would've been fine." He groaned as he rubbed his neck.

Kisame couldn't help but laugh. "We all know that wouldn't work, not after you enter your 'art mode'." The blue ninja nudged the blonde with his elbow.

"Hey guys over here!" The four all looked to the familiar voice of Ruby who was sitting at a food stand with the rest of her team and team JNPR.

Sasori stopped and turned to the others. "I'll take my leave here, Penny is probably itching to explore." The red head said before turning to leave.

"Velvet's team is actually about to have their match and I told her I'd watch so I'm out to." Kisame spoke up as well with a wide smile before disappearing in a blur.

Deidara and Itachi looked at each other for several seconds before nodding to each other. The two teen had both come to the same understanding, they hated the idea of being alone together even for a little while and began walking towards the stand the two teams were sitting at. "What's up, where did those two go?" Yang asked as she slurped up some noodles from the bowl in front of her.

"They both had prior engagements to meet." Itachi answered as he moved over to Weiss and took to leaning against the stand next to her. "Congratulations on winning your match, the enemy team was skilled." He smiled lightly at the heiress.

"And congrats to you guys!" Nora shouted from the other side of the stand, Deidara was standing behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean you 'guys'?" Deidara laughed. "I'm the one who did all the fighting. You asshats just sat around playing cards."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were laughing like an idiot." Itachi countered.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a... blast." Yang smiled very widely at her own joke as everyone else glared. "What? My jokes are an art." She crossed her arms pouting.

"No, my explosions are art, what you just did was the opposite of art. It was unart. You should be ashamed of yourself." Deidara glared at her like she'd just insulted his grand mother at her funeral. "But anyway, when's your match hn?" The bomber looked back to his girlfriends team.

"It's in about ten minutes, I'm SUPER excited!" Nora bounced in her seat.

"As am I, it'll be nice to have a fight with actual guidelines and not well... murders." Pyrrha shrugged as she said this.

"Real battles have no guidelines." Itachi spoke up gaining the groups attention. "Do not look at your battles with regret, every fight you survive is experience you will need as a hunter." As he said this he looked the champion in the eyes. "That's a large reason why I hate tournaments like these, a battle for anything other than education or survival is completely pointless. There is nothing to be learned in a fight where your opponent is only there to entertain others."

 _"Would team JNPR please report to the arena."_ Port's voice came over the loud speaker.

"That's us!" Nora shouted happily jumping to her feet followed by her team.

"I'll give you guys a ride." Deidara offered as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small glob out clay and unzipped his glove revealing the mouth on his palm, almost immediately everyone but Nora and Itachi recoiled in either surprise or disgust.

"Holy crap, what is that?!" Yang leaned in to get a closer look.

"Is that a mouth?!" Jaune asked looking grossed out.

"You guys know it's rude to stare right?" Deidara deadpanned as him fed the clay to his hand.

"Yeah, I think it's neato!" Nora giggled at their responses.

After a few moments the hand spit out a small bird which he then poured chakra into causing it to burst into smoke and change into a much large bird that both he and Nora climbed onto. "Hop on." He looked to the remaining members of JNPR who all stare at the bird skeptically.

"I... I think we'll take the shuttle." Jaune pointed behind them.

Deidara shrugged before making the bird begin to take off while on lookers marvel at the sight. "Suit yourselves." He shouted before taking off.

Itachi could only shake his head. "Show off."

 **Arena Tunnel**

"Are you sure this thing will hold?" Izuna asked looking at the piece of paper with an intricate seal scrawled across it.

"I made it myself, with it your transformation jutsu will remain in place until it is removed. You won't need to worry about losing concentration and the jutsu failing. It's a trick I picked up during my tenure as Orochimaru's follower." Kimimaro nodded. "It's based off a jutsu he has to change his face, with it not even the Sharingan will be able to see through your illusion."

After several seconds of staring at the paper Izuna shrugged and pressed it to his face before forming the proper seal and was quickly envelope in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared a teen with white hair wearing a blue ukata top and a set of black pants. "This should do fine."

"Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage. An odd choice." The bone user commented.

"Just as Hashirama was my brothers rival, Tobirama was mine, though I always hated him unlike Madara. In the end he bested me in battle and despite my hatred I have to respect his skill." Izuna responded before cracking his neck.

"Is everything prepared?" A new voice asked causing Kimimaro to bow in it's direction.

"Yes my lord." He said respectfully.

The speaker stepped up to the two wearing a white hoodie with the hood raised and a set of white pants. Wrapped around his face was a white scarf the covered all but his eyes. "Good, because our match is about to start." He spoke with clear amusement in his voice, Tetsu followed behind him as he made his towards the mouth of the tunnel.

 _"This next match will most definitely have everyone on the edges of their seats! Representing Beacon academy will be team JNPR, a team which boasts a crowd favorite Pyrrha Nikos!"_ Oobleck spoke over the loud speakers earning a thunder of applause from both the Mistral and Vale fans.

 _"I wouldn't count their opposition out just yet. Hailing from Mistral's own Haven academy is team ATTK, a rather unknown team lead by one Ardin Shiro, but one who has shown impressive skill in hand to hand combat during class. I look forward to seeing their skill sets further fleshed out in this fight."_ Port added as Izuna followed his three teammates out into the ring.

Upon making it to the center of the ring the four met up with the members of JNPR. Kimimaro smiled and bowed towards Jaune. "It's good to see you Jaune, I hope you've been practicing since our last match." He spoke kindly earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Oh yeah, I've been wearing myself out trying to improve my sword skill. Thanks for the advice about parrying by the way." He nodded.

"Think nothing of it, I look forward to a good match." As he said this the terrains were decided and half the stage became dominated by a small mountain while the remaining side was covered in forest of large trees.

 _"All combatants ready? BEGIN!"_

 **I think we can call it here for this chapter, sorry for the blue balls. I always say I rarely plan shit out when writing and it's true, however I do have a series of vague ideas and plans I think up in my head that I have been building up to and let me tell you something. A LOT of shit is going to be going down when the battle of Beacon begins. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**ALRIGHT LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU! I've been getting a lot of shit lately about 'to many Naruto characters' and the like. If you feel like I've added to many than I implore you to fuck right off and write your own fuckin story. I write this because I love to do it and will continue to write it how I want until the heat death of the universe. Also on a more casual note, Ardin Shiro is NOT an OC. He is in fact a fully established Naruto character, I merely gave him a fake name to fight under during the tournament so relax. There will be no OCs in this story. Let's do this.**

"Mommy, Daddy hurry, Pyrrha is about to fight!" A little girl shouted as she pulled her smiling parents who held her by each hand towards their seat. The little wore a bright red shirt with a picture of her favorite tournament fighter across it, the red haired spartan posing with her spear and shield.

"Calm down honey, we have plenty of time. The four on four matches always take a little while, besides we're gonna get to see her in the finals anyway." Her father laughed as they finally made it to the stands over looking the match.

 _"INCONCEIVABLE! Team JNPR has been utterly decimated!"_ Port shouted over the loud speakers.

 _"Indeed, never in all my years as a huntsmen have I ever witnessed anything quite like this. Team ATTK, who haven't sustain a single notable hit as of yet have already knocked Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie out of this match leaving only Pyrrha Nikos left, and she seems to be on her last legs as well with only thirty three percent of her aura left. I'm afraid this very well might be an upset for the reigning Mistral champion."_ Oobleck analyzed quickly.

"Pyrrha can't lose, right daddy?" The man looked down at the adorably sad looking face of his daughter.

 **With Pyrrha**

"Give it up kid, you've lost this one." Izuna said calmly from his seat on a nearby rock. Pyrrha panted heavily as she held her defensive stance, this had been an up hill battle from the start. When facing opponent that for the most part had only fought with their fists her semblance was all but useless, even those who used weapons like the white haired boy who wielded a white straight sword that was completely unaffected by her ability. Now she was the only member of her team that was left standing. "If you forfeit now then you can save some face in front of your fans, unless you feel like you can take all four of us at once with a third of your aura." He spoke again earning a roar of boos from the stadium around them.

"I think you know my answer." She panted.

Izuna sighed and nodded before hopping off the rock and rolling his shoulder. "Okay, have it your way."

Rushing forwards Pyrrha made to stab at the Uchiha who simply side stepped each one. For the briefest on instants the spartan over extended herself on a thrust but to Izuna it might as well have been in slow motion. Pivoting around the attack Izuna delivered a powerful kick to the side of the girls head sending her to the floor with a thud, at this point most of the noise from the crowd had died down as they watched the fan favorite being dismantled before their eyes.

Pyrrha forced herself to her feet once more as Izuna frowned, she stumbled a bit as she did but used her spear as a clutch. "That kick just knocked your brain around in your skull, right now I'm surprised you're standing up straight. Give up, you can't win this."

Shaking her head a bit the girl made to attack again earning a growl from the Uchiha. "Stupid brat, take a hint!" He shouted before stepping in to her weak guard and slamming his knee into her stomach sending her to her knees, he quickly followed this up with a brutal knee to the face earning a crunch. Finally before the girl could fall backwards he grabbed her by the hair and slammed his fist into her face sending her sliding backwards.

Izuna continued walking towards the downed girl who wasn't moving anymore, raising his foot above her head he was about to bring his heel down when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. "I believe that's enough my boy." The man in white said causing him to remember where he was. Looking up at the crowd in noticed horrified and disgusted looks across the thousands of faces. "The poor girls aura was depleted by that knee to the body, the follow up headshots were not lessened at all."

Looking back down at the girl below him he frowned, he'd lost his temper. "Damn kids not knowing when to back down." Izuna shook his head before turning towards the exit, completely ignoring the medics rushing over to the girl who now had blood pooling around her head.

 **Later**

"According to Jaune her injuries are pretty bad but nothing permanent, with a few weeks of rest she should make a full recovery." Itachi explained to his girlfriend sat on a bench in the fair grounds. "The knee to the head broke her nose, the punch cracked her eye socket and caused a concussion. When her head hit the floor it caused a second minor concussion." He continued before looking over at the girl leaning against him looking down at her scroll. All in all she was lucky, he didn't know who was wearing the visage of the second hokage but he had an idea. Pain had doubtlessly already been alerted to this persons presence and thus has alerted both Ozpin and Ironwood. If that was indeed Izuna as he believed then the injuries Pyrrha sustained were without a doubt minor. The only reason nobody had taken action at the sight of the 'second hokage' was because a battle with him and, who they could only guess, were three other ninja in such a crowded venue would be disastrous, hundreds could die, instead it was simply a better idea to just do nothing.

"All the chat rooms and forums are blowing up over this." She sighed before putting her scroll away and resting her head on his shoulder. "All her fans are outraged over the shots after the buzzer while others are celebrating the 'fall of the invincible girl' as their putting it."

Itachi nodded his head at the words. "People are always fascinated when things don't go as planned, a reigning champion defeat, even those not very interested in... sport will be talking about it. They don't really care about Pyrrha, they only care about her reputation. One of the many reasons I detest fighting for sport." He sighed before wrapping an arm around the heiress next to him. "I'd rather live in a world where violence wasn't needed at all really."

"You sound like a pacifist." Weiss giggle looking up at him.

"A pacifist." He repeated to himself. "Yes, that sounds about right. Unfortunately I was born with a natural talent for violence and have lived a life filled with it." He smiled softly to himself. "The life of a pacifist does indeed sound nice."

"Well maybe one if we find a way to destroy the grimm, maybe we could have a world like that." Weiss said earning his attention. Itachi couldn't help but think back to Naruto preaching of a world without hate, how naive it sounds, but not a bad dream. "Oh my gosh!" Weiss almost shouted jumping to her feet.

"Weiss?" Itachi raised an eyebrow before following her gaze towards an odd looking ship in the distance.

"That's Winter's ship." She said before taking off running in the direction of the ship.

 **Beacon Courtyard**

Itachi didn't run as quickly as Weiss had to reach the landing pads and by the time he'd arrived the two sisters had already begun speaking. Along the way she must have run into Ruby because the young reaper was standing next to her as the elder sister scolded her. Around the side of the ship was something a bit more attention grabbing for the Uchiha.

"Leader." The Uchiha spoke as he approached the orange haired man.

Pain only gave the briefest glance towards the Uchiha before returning to watching as several Atlas soldiers unloaded several large rectangular crates, six in total. "Good, now take room four seven one in building seven." He instructed the soldiers. The room he was sending them to was an empty classroom the headmaster had allotted to him for Akatsuki activities such as meetings or other non destructive things. Turning to Itachi Pain nodded. "Itachi."

"Should I ask what those crates hold?" Itachi asked plainly.

"Just somethings I had commissioned by the Atlas military R&D department. The general was rather upset when he saw the bill, needless to say I know now how much three warships cost." The orange haired god smirked in a rare show of humor.

"Sir." Another soldier stepped up to the two holding a small metal case in his hands. "What would you like use to do with this?"

Pain held out his hand. "I'll take them." The soldier nodded and handed him the case before moving back towards the ship. Turning back to Itachi Pain opened the case. "These however were significantly less expensive." He said as he grabbed two things out of it and closed it.

In a single swift motion he tossed something at the Uchiha who effortlessly caught it and looked it over before chuckling. "How nostalgic." He said before sliding the familiar ring with the kanji for scarlet onto his right ring finger. Pain did the same with his ring except onto his right thumb, the kanji on it read zero.

"Indeed, I've already taken the liberty of inserting a chakra rod just like the originals. Now I should be able to contact everyone no matter where they are." Pain said closing the case. "I'm going to go hand these out to the others, but before I go. Keep an eye on Tobirama's team, I have a bad feeling about that 'Ardin'."

Itachi nodded as Pain began leaving, looking back to where Weiss had been Itachi made to follow seeing them walking away. By the time he caught to the girl and her sister the two were walking through the courtyard with an escort of Atlas knights. "Weiss." He called out earning the girls attention, both girls.

"Itachi, come meet my elder sister." Weiss spoke sounding almost hesitant.

Winter however narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha, taking special notice of his coat. "Akatsuki." She growled quietly.

Itachi could instantly feel the tension around the older Schnee as he got closer. "Winter Schnee, I've heard a great deal about you. I am Itachi Uchiha."

The mention of his name only seemed to further anger the woman whose hand found itself resting on the handle of her blade. "You must be related to that masked boy then." So she was acquainted with Obito then, that could explain the hostility. "Weiss, how exactly do you know this... person?" Winter asked with clear disgust, though never taking her eyes off of him.

"Uhh.." Weiss wasn't quite sure what was happening as she moved over to Itachi and grabbed his hand. "Itachi is my... boyfriend."

Winter was silent for several seconds. "No." She stated simply before turning to continue walking.

"No?" Weiss asked confused.

"No, I will not accept you dating one of _them_." Winter scowled at the Uchiha earning a deep frown in return.

"Fortunately that's not your decision to make Ms. Schnee." Itachi responded as he met her glare but noticed she was making effort not to make eye contact, she must know about the sharingan.

"Excuse me?" She growled.

"I respect caring for and being protective over your younger sibling, I truly do, but who Weiss takes an interest in is her decision and nobody else's." He told her calmly.

Her glare only intensified at his words. "Weiss, get away from that man." She ordered her now very conflicted looking sister. "Now." Finally Winter turned her gaze on the younger girl who visibly flinched.

Itachi raised his arm in front of her. "It's okay Weiss." He didn't take his eyes, which were now in their sharingan state, off of the elder Schnee.

Finally after a moment of hesitation Weiss nodded and backed away. Then in the blink of an eye Winter moved in blade drawn.

 **A battle of the protective older siblings, this should be fun to watch. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Battle of the over protective siblings time. Also 250k views, a quarter million. I'm speechless guys. Let's do this.**

Winter shot forward in a blur attacking in a rapid shower of thrusts and swings from her pair of blades, each of which were nearly invisible to the large crowd of spectators that had now gathered around to watch the fight. Itachi however merely ducked and weaved between each and every attack, back pedaling as he did so. Winter continued the onslaught of attacks until Itachi's back touched a lamp post and she made one more powerful swing which the Uchiha jumped over and stuck to the now falling lamp post.

Jumping onto the falling lamp post Winter ran up it's length towards Itachi and swung at him again to which he simply spun to the other side of the post and allowed himself to fall to the ground, he dropped into a roll immediately after touching down to avoid a drop attack from the enraged Schnee.

Standing straight up Winter raised her blade at the Uchiha who had still not even raised his arms. "Is running away the only thing you are capable of Uchiha?!"

Glaring at the woman who was still refusing to meet his gaze Itachi shook his head. "Any blow I land against you will hurt Weiss twice as badly." He spoke calmly.

"WEISS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" She shouted as a glyph formed beneath her, stabbing her blade into the ground a large flock of birds shot at Itachi who only raised his arms to block his face from the attack.

On the side lines Weiss stood next to Ruby with tears brimming in her eyes as she watched her older sister relentlessly attacking her boyfriend, the swarm of birds were now surrounding him. "I've gotta do something!" She cried and made to step forwards only for a strong hand to clamp down on her shoulder. Whipping her head around she soon found the familiar orange spiral mask of Tobi looking down at her. "Tobi she's gonna kill him!"

Shaking his head Tobi looked at Itachi's kneeling form. "Don't worry so much Weissy, Itachi is only playing with her right now. Besides, Winter wouldn't go that far, she's just grouchy because I beat her a while back." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"You... wait you fought my sister?" Before Obito could reply however Itachi was engulfed completely in a pillar of flame which also swallowed up the birds incinerating them entirely.

"See, he's fine." Tobi said crossing his arms and nodding.

Winter stared into the wall of flames that blocked her view of the Uchiha, then before she could act a pair of very large shuriken flew out of the fire while simultaneously being coated in it. Winter prepared to dodge only to stop when she noticed the trajectory of the spinning blades were off and were simply going to fly past her on either side, her smile didn't last long however as she noticed an almost imperceptible glint behind one of the shuriken.

From within the fire Itachi pulled on the wires he'd attached to the shuriken causing them to split apart and fly into different directions, Winter had no time to react as the wire that had been attached began surrounding her and binding her arms. Itachi jumped out of the flames and threw another half dozen smaller shuriken again with wires attached that began to further bind the woman. Landing Itachi held the wires in his left hand. "Submit or I will be forced to incapacitated you Schnee."

Instead of responding Winter began attempting to cut through the metal wires with her blades. Letting out a deep sigh Itachi flipped through several hand signs. "I'm sorry Weiss." Sparks began form around his hands. "Web Storm." Touching the wires the electricity shot down the wires and into Winter earning a scream as convulsed, the moment Itachi saw her Aura deplete he cut the current and released his hold on the wires causing them to go slack as Winter fell to her knees. "I'm going to find a medic now, please remain where you are."

"What is going on here?!" A loud voice boomed over the crowd causing all to look to the source, General Ironwood stood glaring over the scene, standing behind him were both Ozpin, Glynda, and surprisingly Qrow and Konan.

"General." Winter said between breaths as she attempted to get to her feet.

Itachi stepped forward before she could stand however. "It seems Winter did not approve when she learned of Wiess's relationship with me, because of this she deemed it necessary to challenge me to combat. I reluctantly agreed and defeated her. I believe it would be wise to have her looked over by a medical professional." Before anyone could respond Itachi turned his gaze to the crowd where Weiss stood meeting her eyes for only a moment. "Tobi, take us somewhere else please."

"You got it!" Tobi shouted before absorbing Itachi with Kamui and quickly himself as well leaving a wide eyed crowd staring at the scene.

Running over to her sister Weiss was stopped by Winter holding out her and shaking her head. "Weiss?" Ruby spoke from beside the now crying heiress. A ring quickly came from her pocket, pulling it out she read the simple two word text from her boyfriend. _'I'm Sorry'_

 **With Jaune**

Jaune sat quietly watching Pyrrha's chest move up and down slowly, his frown hadn't left his face since he'd heard from the doctor. "Terrible bit of business that was out there." A voice startled Jaune making him jump slightly. "The official verdict has been made that the winning team will not be removed from the competition but the attacker may not fight in any up coming matches. It was decided that the blows that were landed after the buzzer were not purposely thrown to harm her and that he simply didn't hear the buzzer go off." Orochimaru explained walking over to the side of the red haired girls bed.

"Mr. Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked sitting back down.

"Why I came to check on you my boy." He smiled widely. "This is likely the first time a teammate has been injured under your command, and knowing the type of person you are I'm sure you are feeling extremely guilty right now, blaming yourself. Am I correct?" The snake sage asked taking a seat in a chair on the other side of Pyrrha's hospital bed.

Jaune's fists tighten before burying his face in his hands. "Dammit!" He shouted thought his hands muffled his voice. "At the start of the match I told her to focus on that guy because I thought she'd have the advantage, what with all his armor and her semblance. And like usual I was completely useless!" He shouted slamming his fists onto his knees. "Forty seven seconds was how long it took that Ardin guy to take me out with his bare hands, and the worst part is I could tell he wasn't even trying."

Orochimaru nodded as he listened. "Jaune my boy, I'm sure you've already been told this today several times, and I'm sure Nikos here would be the first to tell you if she could, this wasn't your fault. You were simply out matched." Orochimaru explained simply to the boy.

"If I were stronger then that wouldn't be the case." He looked up at the grinning sannin.

"You wish to grow stronger?" Orochimaru asked.

"So that I can protect my friends and stop this from ever happening again. I decided to become a huntsmen so I could be a hero, how can I do that if I can't even protect those closest to me?" Jaune growled, not at the sannin but at his own helplessness.

Standing Orochimaru walked around the bed until he was standing in front of the blonde. "Well if power is what you seek, I can help with that."

 **Vale**

Obito sighed as he laid on his back watching the clouds in the sky go by. "To much drama." He said to himself as he reached up and peeled off his mask allowing fresh air to touch his scarred face. Sitting up he quickly removed his Akatsuki coat as well and pulled out a scroll, unrolling it he placed both his coat and mask on it and seal them.

He enjoyed playing the fool Tobi quite a bit but every so often it felt good to walk around as himself, Obito Uchiha, something he'd never had said not to long ago. Then Naruto beat it into his head that that was who he was. Not Madara, not Tobi, Obito Uchiha.

Stowing the scroll in his pouch he quickly pulled out a different scroll and used it to unseal a set of robes almost identical to those he wore during the war minus the mask, though this set had the Uchiha crest on the shoulder and back. Once he threw on the robes he stood from where he sat on the roof of some random building he had teleported to after taking Itachi to down town Vale. Walking over to the edge of the roof he hopped over the edge, it wasn't a large drop, only about four stories. Nobody even noticed him land in the alley way.

Stepping out onto the side walk he quickly melded into the crowd walking along it. He walked for about half an hour before seeing a shop that interested him and decided to go inside. It was a simple tea shop, clearly old based off the interior. One thing Obito did notice upon entering was the fact that he was the only human there with nearly a dozen faunus all looking his way.

With a shrug he took a seat in a nearby booth and waited to be served, which didn't take very long as an old woman walked over with a menu. With a nod Obito gave a quick look over the before ordering a cut of ginger spiced tea and two orders of dango. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and took a moment to relax, this however did not mean he let his guard down. He was a shinobi, paranoia was in his blood and like any good shinobi he maintained his awareness of his surroundings at all times.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting the old woman returned with his order, with another nod he took a sip of the steaming hot tea gaining a smile from the slight burn caused by the ginger. Taking a bite of the dango he couldn't help but note the quality, while not the best he'd ever had, it was certainly very good. The best dango he'd ever eaten was from a small stand that had set up during a festival in trading village along the coast of the land of lightning, he'd been there on an assassination mission while they were still building the Akatsuki. Dango was one of the few things he and Itachi truly had in common besides their blood, name, and eyes.

As he ate the door of the shop opened up about seven men entered, each a faunus wearing what looked to be a construction workers uniform. "Hey granny get us the usual." One of them called out as they all began looking for somewhere to sit, then one noticed Obito.

"Hey, what's up with the human?" The man, some form of dog faunus, asked causing everyone to turn and look at Obito who simply ignored them and continued eating his dango.

One of the men, a man with antlers of some type walked over to Obito who was on his last stick of dango and placed his hand on the table Obito sat at. "Hey buddy, me and my pals just finished a long day of work and were hoping to relax. We were also hoping to use this table, you wouldn't mind beating it so we can do that would you?"

"Not at all." Obito said finishing the last of his dango and picking up his tea cup. "Once I finish my tea it's all yours." He continued before taking a sip.

This only seemed to further anger the man who went to put his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Alright pal, I was TRYI-" He shouted in surprise as his hand simply passed through Obito and he lost his balance. Falling forward the man slammed his face into the edge of the table all the while Obito continued sipping at his tea.

"If you want this to end in violence I can promise you it will only end poorly for you all." Obito said before downing the last of his tea.

"Chuck, man are you alright? What happened?" One of the other ran over to the antler man who clutching his bleeding nose on the floor next to the table.

"I don't know! I just passed through him, like some kind of ghost!" He shouted.

Standing from the table Obito pulled out a wallet and some cash and placed it next to his empty dishes. "Have a good day gentlemen." He then dropped the wallet on the ground in front of the bleeding man whose eyes widened when he realized it was his. Looking back up at Obito he was shocked to find the man was no longer there.

Several blocks away Obito grinned, it had been awhile since the last time had picked someones pocket, and for nobody to notice meant he hadn't lost his touch. Making his way down the street he decided to begin making his way to the festival grounds, maybe he'd win some kind of stuffed animal for Blake, maybe Deidara to. He was thinking a ferret for him and a mouse for her, maybe a fish, he'd see once he got there.

"Excuse me sir." He heard someone call out to him from behind.

Stopping he turned around and noticed a woman with a microphone and a man with a large camera approaching. "Yes?"

"Hi, Juliet Apricot, channel two Mistral news. We're currently doing interviews of people coming into Vale for the festival, could we have a minute of your time?" She asked politely.

Obito shrugged. "Sure."

"Thank you Mr..."

Obito paused for a split second, if anyone outside of the Akatsuki who knew Tobi saw this broadcast then they'd know he'd been lying about his personality and who he really was. "Hatake, Kakashi Hatake." He answer giving the first name that came to mind.

 **Mistral**

Oscar relaxed on the sofa after a long day of working the fields, his uncle soon entered the room as well and plopped down next to him before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "Let's see how the tournaments going, think that Nikos girl you like so much is doing well?" The older man teased the boy.

"Of course she is, she's the Mistral champion." Oscar fired back. "Auntie Rin we're watching the tournament!" He shouted out to his aunt.

"I'll be there in a second." She called back, he knew she enjoyed watching the fights. She said it reminded her of when she was younger but never explained what she meant. After a few minutes of a highlight reel she entered the room carrying a bowl of popcorn. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, just some recaps and highlights." The older man answered.

 _"Good evening Mistral, I'm Juliet Apricot reporting live from Vale for the fortieth Vytal festival. The weather is beautiful and there are no grimm in sight as the city is simply bustling with visitors from all across the four kingdoms. In fact we have one right here, joining me now his a visitor from Atlas, Mr. Kakashi Hatake."_ The news anchor spoke happily as a black haired man came on screen.

Oscar jumped at the sound of a bowl shattering and his uncle jumping to his feet. "What what?!" Oscar asked in a slight panic.

"It can't be." Rin stared wide eyed at the screen before collapsing only to be caught by her husband.

"Uncle Shisui what's going on?!" Oscar demanded in a panic, only to fall silent quickly after noticing his uncles glowing red eyes with black marks around the iris.

"Obito."

 **I think thats good for this chapter. Honestly I'm not sure I'm happy with how the fight turned out, I rewrote it several times. Anyway tell me what you all think in the reviews, also feel free to hate me for pairing Rin up with Shisui, I've got my reason as to why. Until next time.**


End file.
